Resolución
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: A cinco años de terminada la guerra, que a pasado con Ron y Hermione? continuación a 'Tres meses después' aunque no necesitan leerla para leer esta. Dejen reviews si quieren que la actualice!
1. Chapter 1

Cuatro años después de su primer aniversario Hermione estaba a unos meses de terminar sus estudios profesionales, Ron ya era todo un auror, y vivian juntos desde hacía 6 meses, cuando recibieron la noticia.

-Ginny y Harry de casan Hermione!

-Qué? Por fin pusieron fecha? Quien te lo dijo?

-El mismo Harry, pobre llevaba ya un tiempo esperando que Ginny fijara una fecha y aprovecharan para hacerlo en cuanto acabe la temporada de quidditch en Abril

-Eso es muy pronto, dijo Hermione

-Si, poco más de tres meses

-Wow, no lo puedo creer, digo yo se que están enamorados desde hace mucho y que Harry le propuso matrimonio a Ginny hace casi un año pero… no crees que son muy jóvenes?

-23, somos casi de la misma edad

-Exacto

-Nosotros también vivimos juntos mine

-Si pero eso es diferente no es el mismo compromiso, digo casarse ya es para siempre nosotros vivimos juntos y en cualquier momento podríamos separarnos sin ninguna consecuencia, además nos mudamos por que Ginny se fue a vivir con Harry y necesitabas un lugar donde vivir.

Hermione no noto la rudeza de sus palabras, hasta que vio la cara de Ron, se veía entre triste y avergonzado.

-Bueno, solo quería avisarte la "buena noticia" ire a beber algo con Harry, salió del departamento rápidamente, era mentira que saldría con Harry, pero las palabras de Hermione lo habían lastimado, por una parte era cierto, se había mudado con ella porque Harry había invitado a Ginny a vivir con él, y ya que la casa en grimmauld place era de Harry lo más adecuado según Ron era que se saliera, pero creyó que era algo que los dos deseaban, el siguiente paso en su relación, pero aparentemente Hermione no se sentía tan feliz.

Un par de semanas después de mudarse fue que empezaron a tener los primeros pleitos, Hermione era muy organizada y Ron no, antes no le molestaba, porque Ron cuando mucho pasaba dos días seguidos en su casa o viceversa, pero ahora que continuamente veía como dejaba el baño, la cocina, el cuarto, la sala, todo por donde avanzaba, la hacía arder en rabia.

Ron no tardo en mejorar sus hábitos de limpieza, pero por alguna razón los pleitos no cesaban, en ocasiones pasaban días sin darse un beso, algo muy raro en ellos, y cada vez había más silencios incómodos. Ron sabía que su relación estaba en problemas pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo. Una noche llego un poco más tarde de lo usual, alrededor de las 3 de la mañana y prefirió dormir en el sillón. A la mañana siguiente se despertó cuando un cojín aterrizaba en su cara.

-Oye! Bramo molesto

-A que hora llegaste que ni siquiera te atreviste a dormir en el cuarto eh!

-No llegue tan tarde pero no quise molestarte

-Si claro! De seguro llegaste ebrio verdad?

-Claro que no, no bebo cada vez que salgo

-Entonces? Que haces tanto tiempo fuera? Que haces hasta la madrugada fuera?

-No lo se despejarme! Estar tranquilo un momento

-Oh, pobrecito Ronald, sufre tanto que necesita "despejarse" tu crees que yo no necesito despejarme? Tu crees que esto es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida? Estar sentada en la cama viendo el reloj esperando a ver a qué hora llegas?

-No seas dramática no es como que salga todos los días, además nunca te e prohibido salir

-No se trata de eso! Yo se que tengo responsabilidades, además que pensarías tu si me fuera sola por ahí? No te iba a gustar, y tu sabes lo estresada que estoy con los exámenes, pero no te importa, quieres que haga todo.

-Yo no te pido que hagas nada, ni que limpies ni que cocines ni nada

-A si? Y quien lo haría si no lo hiciera yo eh? En que clase de cuchitril viviríamos, después de todo el esfuerzo que pusieron mis padres para rentármelo

-Soy YO quien a pagado las ultimas mensualidades eh, además si te ayudo, no se qué problema tienes últimamente que estas insoportable! Grito ron mientras se paraba y azotaba la puerta del cuarto al entrar en el

-Mi problema eres TU! Grito Hermione y se desplomo en el sofá, sentía tantas ganas de llorar, porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil.

Por su parte ron había escuchado las palabras de Hermione pero prefirió no responder nada, se baño y se fue al trabajo, no sentía ningún deseo de regresar al departamento pero sabia que regresar tarde solo agrandaría el problema asi que a las 5pm ya estaba de vuelta, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba Hermione, supuso que tendría alguna tarea pendiente o algo, y se dispuso a limpiar y le preparo algo de cena, cuando dieron las 11 de la noche y no llego se empezó a preocupar, estaba sentado en la cama y de repente pensó en cómo era que Hermione debía sentirse cada vez que el salía.

Por fin a las dos de la mañana escucho como se abría la puerta entre carcajadas, Ron rápido fingió estar dormido, cuando Hermione entro pensó, -genial, ni siquiera le importo que saliera, ni cuenta se ha de haber dado. Al siguiente día Hermione se despertó y Ron ya no estaba en la cama, fue a la cocina y vio que tenía un sándwich con una nota que decía 'para Hermione'. supuso que se lo había hecho de desayuno.

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable asi que decidió que olvidaría el coraje y trataría de enmendar las cosas con ron. Esa tarde cuando Ron llego Hermione lo recibió con un beso, Ron se extraño, y la miro extraño

-Extraño sentirte susurro Hermione

Ron aun sentía un poco de coraje contra ella pero la arrastro al cuarto, la desnudo y empezó a besar su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que ya tenía grabado en la memoria, no espero mucho para entrar en ella, últimamente no hacían tanto juego previo, por la falta de tiempo y de interés.

-Gracias por el desayuno Ron, dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a gemir, y a besarle el cuello, Ron no respondió nada, y unos minutos después Hermione le dijo

-No te vayas a venir adentro ron, recuerda que hace un mes no he tomado mis pastillas, y apenas las empezare a tomar de nuevo

Ron no respondió solo siguió haciéndoselo, se detuvo por un momento la puso de espaldas a él , hacia un par de semanas que no tenían relaciones asi que Ron no pudo contenerse

-Ron que clase de problema tienes! Te dije que había dejado las pastillas hace un mes

-Lo siento no me pude contener, puedes tomar unas de emergencia si tanto te traumatiza la idea de un hijo mío

-Eres un idiota, que fácil no? Si de perdida hubiera sido satisfactorio para mi también…

-No me hables asi Hermione yo no te insulto por mas estúpidamente que te comportes!

-No puedo creerlo ron, siempre arruinas todo!, este día tenía toda la intención de cambiar mi actitud hacia ti, creí que estas esforzándote pero sigues siendo un tonto inmaduro, y te preguntas porque no quiero un hijo tuyo?

Ron sintió arder la sangre dentro de él, sintió deseos de insultarla, de humillarla, no había una parte de su cuerpo que la quisiera en ese momento

-Púdrete! Grito mientras echaba su ropa en una maleta, tú no eres tan perfecta eh! Y gracias por la cogida pero he tenido mejores, ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso, ya que de hecho era con ella con quien había tenido las mejores y casi únicas experiencias

Hermione empezó a llorar, pero esta vez Ron no sintió remordimiento alguno, cerro su maleta y Hermione le dijo

-Que haces Ron?

-Vaya para ser tan inteligente eres bastante tonta, una maleta, no entiendes? Me largo de aquí, te dejo con tu departamento y tu vida maravillosa sin mí.

-Ron si te vas será para no volver jamás!

-eso espero, dijo ron, y antes de irse le grito –Ah por cierto ese sándwich en la cocina no te lo hice de desayuno, te lo hice de cena, y se me olvido guardarlo o tirarlo, espero no te lo hayas comido por que en la mañana estaba lleno de cucarachas

-Eres un maldito ron! Lárgate, lárgate ya!

Ron estrello la puerta al salir, Hermione se quedo acostada en la cama, sintiéndose peor que nunca, lloraba inconsolablemente, gritaba, incluso vomito por el asco, esa noche casi no durmió nada, no podía entender como su maravillosa relación había acabado.

Esa noche Ron se instalo en un hotel barato, no quiso ir con sus padres o con Harry porque no quería responder preguntas, una vez que estuvo solo en su habitación lloro, lloro como solo recordaba haber llorado cuando perdió a Fred, era muy difícil darse cuenta, o pensar que Hermione ya no lo quería, y odiaba sentir coraje hacia ella, odiaba lastimarla, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Ese fin de semana se desconecto por completo del mundo, no visito ni a sus padres ni a Harry, mucho menos a Hermione. El lunes en el trabajo en el ministerio, Harry casi lo derriba cuando lo ve.

-Que paso? Como estas?

-Ya te conto Hermione?

-No necesito decir nada, ginny y yo fuimos a su departamento el sábado, que paso Ron? Arruinaras una relación de casi 5 años por un pequeño pleito?

-Cállate Harry si? Siempre todo tiene que ser mi culpa, no puede ser que simplemente ya no nos queremos, no puede ser que sea ella la que me alejo cada vez mas? Si claro como siempre la culpa debe ser del imbécil mediocre de ron.

-No quise decir eso, pero es que Hermione se veía tan mal

-Pues yo no estoy bien! Grito Ron y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Harry le dio un abrazo, y aunque al principio Ron se sintió raro después lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, era el único apoyo que había recibido los últimos días.

-Cuando te esperamos en la casa?

-Qué?

-Si, quiero, queremos que te vuelvas a mudar con nosotros

-No Harry menos ahora que ya están por casarse, como crees?

-Hagamos una cosa Ron, te mudas a tu viejo cuarto, y después de la boda puedes buscar otro lugar, así por lo menos tendrás algunos meses para buscar algo mas.

-Gracias, en un par de días será, pague por adelantado 5 días en el hotel

-Ni lo menciones. Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo

-Dime

-Te gustaría ser mi padrino?

-Que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si! Te mataría si escogieras a alguien mas

-Gracias amigo, ron y Harry se abrazaron una vez mas.

-Tengo que empezar a planear tu despedida de soltero… dijo ron con una sonrisa y se fue a su cubículo.

Un par días después, ron fue al antiguo departamento por el resto de sus cosas, salió un par de horas antes del trabajo para ir a la hora en que Hermione estaba en clases para evitar un encuentro incomodo.

Al entrar sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, suspiro y hecho un vistazo a todo el departamento, la foto de los dos que antes estaba en la sala ya no estaba, excepto por eso todo seguía igual, se dirigió al cuarto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y salió Hermione alterada y con varita en mano

-Quien anda ahí!

Ron se quedo helado al verla, parecía que había estado durmiendo demasiado pero se veía bonita como siempre

-Lo siento creí que no estarías vine por el resto de mis cosas, pero… volveré después. Se dio la media vuelta cuando Hermione le grito

-Espera! Ron volteo –no es necesario Ron, ya te empaque todo, las cajas están en el cuarto dijo Hermione en un tono un tanto frio, y se fue a meter en la cocina, Ron fue por las cajas y pensó en entrar a la cocina para despedirse de Hermione, pero que le diría? Mejor tiro sus llaves en la mesita de la sala y salió.

Cuando Hermione escucho la puerta principal cerrarse salió de la cocina, y vio que Ron ya no estaba ya no estaban sus cosas tampoco, era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, luego vio las llaves sobre la mesa, y las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por su rostro, se sentó en el sofá, y recordó todas las tardes, noches y días que habían pasado ahí, sentados abrazados conversando, se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a dejar las llaves, vio la pequeña mesa con dos sillas, todas las veces que habían desayunado juntos, incluso hecho el amor ahí, no pudo mas y entro a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama, y podía sentir el olor de Ron aun en su cama, los últimos cuatro años habían pasado tantas cosas en esa cama, no solo sexo, sino dormir juntos, ver películas, cuidarse el uno al otro mientras estaban enfermos, su presencia retumbaba en toda la casa, siguió llorando mientras abría un cajón del buro a un lado de su cama, había un álbum de ron y Hermione, un par de fotos de cuando aun eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, y varias mas de los maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos, las vacaciones de verano, navidades, aniversarios, cumpleaños. Hermione tomo un te para dormir, guardo muy bien el álbum y se acostó a dormir, lo último que se dijo asi misma fue

-ni siquiera se despidió… y quedo totalmente dormida.


	2. Cambio de aires

-ni siquiera se despidió… y quedo totalmente dormida.

Ron llego a la casa de grimmauld place y metió todo a su cuarto, un rato después llego Harry y entro a su cuarto, Ron aun tenía los ojos muy rojos

-Puedo pasar? Dijo Harry

-Claro

-Como estas?

-Mmm creo que no puedo responder eso ahora, dijo Ron.

-Estás seguro de que están haciendo lo correcto? Ron tu y Hermione son-

-Éramos Harry, éramos, intentar resolver esto ahora sería solo prolongar lo inevitable, no negare que me importa mucho, pero era un infierno estar juntos, discutíamos por todo ya no nos soportábamos hasta empezó a caerme mal, y ella también empezó a demostrar su rechazo hacia mí, de idiota no me bajaba, creo que es mejor que todo haya terminado ya, antes de que nos odiáramos

-Pero, uds se amaban tanto

-Aun la quiero Harry pero creo que nos mudamos juntos en un mal momento y arruino nuestra relación, de verdad en ocasiones prefería quedarme sentado en las escaleras afuera esperando a que se durmiera, creo que ambos aun somos muy inmaduros para una relación así, no como tú y Ginny, digo a pesar de que ella es mas chica veo como solucionan sus problemas

-No todo es perfecto, también discutimos, tenemos diferencias…

-No, lo se, pero por lo menos están seguros que quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntos…

Un mes paso, Ron empezaba a comportarse mas como el Ron de siempre, aun se sentía triste en ocasiones al ver algo que le recordaba a Hermione y se quedaba dormido pensando en ella, pero al menos durante el día lo disimulaba.

A Hermione le estaba costando un poco mas de trabajo tenía amigos en la escuela pero nunca se había involucrado demasiado, sus verdaderos amigos eran los amigos que compartía con Ron, de quienes ahora se había aislado a propósito

Ron estaba luchando por un asenso en el trabajo, trainee de una subgerencia en las oficinas de los aurores, así que ese trabajo extra le permitía ocupar más su mente, uno de sus nuevos deberes era supervisar a los aurores en entrenamiento.

No había vuelto a ver a Hermione hasta una tarde en que en lugar de ir a practicar quidditch con sus amigos prefirió llegar temprano a descansar, y la vio, estaba ahí sentada en la sala de Grimmauld junto a Ginny y Luna, rodeadas de revistas de novias, Ron no sabía que decir le sorprendía mucho ver a Hermione ahí, la verdad la extrañaba, y Hermione igual, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, la encargada de romper el hielo fue Luna

-Hola Ron, tiempo sin verte! Mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a el

-Hola Luna, dijo Ron que se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, -No sabía que decirle a Hermione así que solo dijo - bueno con permiso y subió a su cuarto

Después de eso, los ánimos de Hermione decayeron, Ron de verdad debía odiarla para ni siquiera saludarla pensó, y estar planeando una boda mientras trataba de olvidar a su ex no era lo más divertido del mundo, un par de horas después Ginny entro molesta a la recamara de Ron

-Eres un tonto!

-Que te pasa y por que entras así?

-Yo entro como quiero, no te basto dejar a Hermione ahora también la tienes que hacer sufrir cada vez que la ves?

-Mira ginny tu no te metas si? Yo no deje a nadie si eso fue lo que te conto te mintió, los dos estábamos artos, y hasta tu amiguita saco el cobre, además yo que le hice para molestarla? Lo siento yo no sabía que estaría metida aquí sino créeme que ni hubiera venido

-Como que, que le hiciste? Te parece poco ignorarla? 7 años de amistad 5 de noviazgo y la ves y ni la saludas, como crees que se sintió eeh! Ahora ya no quiere ser mi dama de honor por qué cree que será muy incomodo porque tú serás el padrino de Harry y es tu culpa!

Ron se quedo callado unos segundos y luego dijo

-No fue mi intención ignorarla, pero no quise molestarla, y entiendo que es tu día, si prefieres le diré a Harry que eso de ser padrino me parece una payasada y que escoja a alguien mas

-No me refería a eso Ron, dijo Ginny arrepentida, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano -Pero trata de ser más amable con ella sí? Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero a mi lado el día de mi boda, y tu eres la persona más cercana a Harry, aparte de mi claro, para él sería demasiado doloroso que lo rechazaras, solo, traten de hacer a un lado su drama para permitirnos disfrutar esto sí? Dijo Ginny ya en un tono más relajado

-Claro, lo siento en verdad

-No hay problema, dijo Ginny y salió de la habitación de su hermano.

Ron se quedo pensando en lo incómodos que serian el siguiente par de meses, Ginny reuniéndose con Hermione para planear la boda, la cena de ensayo la boda, todo el tiempo que tendría que pasar viéndola, solo le agregaría mas sal a su herida, así que el siguiente día decidió hacer algo drástico, pero no comento nada hasta un par de días después que todo estaba listo.

Era sábado y todos estaban en la casa Weasley, cuando Ron tomo un poco de valor para dar su noticia.

-Así que, ya saben que quiero prepararme para un mejor puesto con los aurores no?

-Si hijo estamos muy orgullosos, dijo su madre

-Ehm gracias mama, el caso es… bueno me voy a Irlanda, me van a transferir allá, creo que es lo mejor para mi, no hay tanta gente y tendré la oportunidad de aprender más fácil, además que cuando trabajas fuera es más probable que te den la subgerencia en Londres

-Después de mínimo un año, dijo Harry un poco serio

-Si lo sé, pero bueno, creo que será bueno para mí, cambiar de aires

-Hijo estas seguro que haces esto por las razones correctas? Dijo mortificada su madre

-Claro que si, cuáles podrían ser las incorrectas?

-Alejarte de Hermione dijo Harry serio de nuevo

-Eso solo es un plus, dijo Ron, -Creo que debo empezar a preocuparme por mi futuro, es una buena oportunidad

-Y cuando te irías? Dijo su madre ansiosa

-El lunes

-Qué? Pero que harás donde vivirás, como vas a vivir solo? Tú no sabes hacer nada, bueno digo, de cuidarte a ti mismo, de comer y esas cosas

-Gracias mama, por la confianza, me pagaran la estadía un mes, para darme tiempo de ubicarme y buscar algo, pero además se hacer cosas básicas, no te preocupes estaré bien, me ayudara a crecer

-Que sabes hacer hermanito? Sándwiches? Huevos? Jugo de naranja? Dijo George en tono Burlón

-Déjame en paz George, creí que les daría gusto que tratara de superarme pero por lo visto a nadie le importa, solo dudan de mi, parece que olvidan que sobreviví casi un año acampando destruyendo Horcruxes, pero no eso no cuenta no? Sigo siendo el mismo incompetente para ustedes! dijo con ira y se levanto de la mesa.

Ron se fue muy molesto de vuelta a grimmauld, estaba haciéndose algo de cenar cuando llego Harry

-Y exactamente cuándo planeabas contarme que te vas?

-Hoy, como lo acabo de hacer

-Soy tu mejor amigo Ron!

-Y que, para que querías que te dijera, para que me dijeras que estaba loco? Que no iba a poder? Que me conforme con lo que tengo aquí? Que no tenga aspiraciones?

-Nunca te hubiera dicho eso

-Si claro…

-Es solo que… te voy a extrañar, eres como mi hermano, has sido lo único constante en mi vida desde que entre a Hogwarts, tú me incluiste en tu familia, me hiciste de tu familia…

-Oh vamos Harry no quieras hacerme llorar, tu sabes que no lo lograras, volteo a ver a Harry y tenía los ojos llorosos –Harry! Dijo Ron reclamándole y se acerco a darle un rápido abrazo

-Estarás aquí para la boda verdad?

-Claro que si no faltaría por nada en el mundo, cenaron juntos y Harry lo ayudo a empacar

-Por cierto tus papas me dijeron que fueras a comer en la tarde mañana a su casa, parecen bastante arrepentidos de su reacción, incluso George

-Perfecto, espero que preparen un festín, es lo menos que merezco! Dijo sarcástico Ron

Se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde conversando, bromeando recordando viejos tiempos, jurando que nada cambiaria.

El siguiente día se levanto muy tarde y bajo a desayunar como a medio día, y vio a Hermione con Ginny en la cocina, por un segundo quedo pasmado como de costumbre pero recordó las palabras de Ginny

-Hola buenos días, dijo Ron, como estas Hermione?

-Hola Ron, estoy bien gracias y tú? Dijo Hermione viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida de que le hablara

-Bien también creo, muy hambriento, dijo mientras se preparaba algo

A Ginny le dio gusto que se saludaran y sonrió, mientras le decía a Hermione

-Ya supiste la buena noticia de mi hermano Hermione?

-No, que sucede?

-Pues nada más y nada menos que le subieron el puesto

-Qué?

-Si ya sé qué raro no? Dijo Ron

-Ron, no puedo pensar en nadie que lo merezca más que tu, estoy segura que harás un gran trabajo, siempre que te esfuerzas por hacer algo lo haces brillantemente y no creo que sea la excepción, es una noticia maravillosa! Dijo Hermione muy feliz, deseaba tanto abrazarlo pero solo se limito a estrechar su mano, -Felicidades Ron, claramente tus jefes ven tu gran talento.

-Gracias dijo Ron, realmente estaba muy agradecido de escuchar esas palabras, -Es más bien una transferencia, no tanto un asenso

-Como sea, es genial y es en Irlanda dijo Ginny, -Quien sabe cómo hará para sobrevivir sin nadie que lo cuide, sonrió burlonamente

-Irlanda? Dijo decepconada Hermione, estoy segura que no será ningún obstáculo para Ron, tu hermano es muy inteligente, y perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de sí mismo, incluso capas de cuidar a los demás mientras lo hace, además prepara los mejores desayunos que he probado, dijo Hermione sonrojada

Ron solo sonrió, y se acerco mas a ella –Gracias le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, no era solo un abrazo de gracias por decir eso, era, gracias por todos los años que pasaron juntos, perdón por todos los problemas, y hasta demostraba lo mucho que aun se querían

Ginny solo se quedo mirándolos, estaba a punto de levantarse y dejarlos solos cuando se separaron

-Bueno hermano creo que para creer eso deberás prepararme algo de desayunar

-Estas horas y tú no has desayunado? Dijo Ron incrédulo

-Claro que sí pero lo hice a las ocho de la mañana así que ya podría comer de nuevo, también quieres Hermione?

-No gracias yo aun no tengo hambre de nuevo

Ron se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, mientras oía como discutían sobre la boda Ginny y Hermione, los centros de mesa, su ramo, los vestidos de las damas, hasta el traje que debía usar Ron, se sentía bastante incomodo

-Porque vendrás aunque vivas en Irlanda verdad?

-Claro que si hermanita, ya les he dicho, solo no me hagas usar nada ridículo como aquel traje del baile de navidad uuh aun tengo pesadillas, por favor

Mientras desayunaban Ginny empezó a comentar de la comida de despedida que le querían organizar a Ron sus padres, y Hermione respondió

-De seguro comerán delicioso como siempre, me da gusto, no es para menos

-Puedes venir si gustas Hermione, mama te extraña demasiado dice que no te ve desde hace como dos semanas, dijo Ginny

-Dos semanas? dijo Ron en voz alta, aunque en realidad fue solo algo que pensó para sí mismo, el recordaba que habían terminado hacia más de un mes

-Em si, fui a comer a casa de tus padres el otro día, ella me invito varias veces y se me hizo muy grosero rechazarla, espero no te moleste

-No, para nada, es mas creo que si deseas ir a la comida eres bienvenida, tal vez les de mas gusto verte a ti que a mí.

-Gracias Ron, Creo que si iré dijo sincera Hermione.

Al llegar a la madriguera Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, los padres de Ron saltaron de alegría

-Oh por dios hijo, sabíamos que recapacitarían son el uno para el otro! Qué bueno verlos juntos de nuevo! Dijo su madre

-Si hijo era una tontería eso de terminar, nunca les creímos por completo, agrego su padre

La cara de Ron era de vergüenza e ira, y Hermione no sabía en donde meter su cara, hasta que Ginny se acerco a ellos y les susurro

-No han vuelto, yo la invite

-Ah, jajaja rio nerviosa la madre –Bueno una solo puede desear no? Pero ya basta de eso pasen, pasen

Habían preparado una gran fiesta para Ron, mucha comida incluso adornos el patio trasero estaba decorado para una fiesta, y sus más allegados amigos estaban ahí, Neville, Dean, Luna, Seamus, varios compañeros aurores y por supuesto el resto de la familia Weasley.

La fiesta tomo su curso y todos se divertían mucho, de pronto empezó la antigua canción de Ron y Hermione, Ron que estaba bebiendo whisky se lo termino de un trago y entro a la casa, sintió un vacio tan grande cuando escucho esa canción, pero el sabia, o al menos se decía a si mismo que lo mejor era estar separados, cuando vio a Hermione entrar limpiándose una lagrima

-Estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que…

-La canción? Dijo Ron comprensivo

-Si

-Ven, le dijo, Hermione se acerco y se sentaron juntos en las escaleras, Ron puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione confortándola

-Que nos paso Ron?

-No lo sé, pero lamento cualquier daño que te he causado

-Lo mismo digo Ron, creo que en varias ocasiones empecé a comportarme como una desgraciada

-No te digas así mine

-Hacia mucho no me llamabas así, sonrió Hermione, -Me da gusto poder hablar contigo Ron, nunca pensé que sería posible, después de aquella noche

Ron no dijo nada, solo esbozo una sonrisa, ya había quitado su brazo alrededor de Hermione, y se quedaron sentados en silencio unos minutos más, de pronto pareció que Hermione quería decirle algo, pero se detuvo.

-Me ibas a decir algo Hermione?

-No, digo sí, creo que ya me tengo que ir, mañana lunes entro a las 7, mucha suerte, aunque creo que no la necesitas, éxito en todo Ronald.

-Gracias, dijo Ron, y se despidieron, Ron se quedo sentado ahí más tiempo, pensando en esos minutos que acababan de pasar, debió haber dicho algo más? Cuando entro Harry

-Que haces aquí? Le pregunto a Ron

-Nada pensando

-Has visto a Hermione?

-Si se acaba de ir, dijo Ron indiferente

-De verdad? Qué raro no se despidió.

La fiesta acabo y Ron debió irse, al siguiente día llego a Irlanda, muy nervioso aunque no quería que se notara, en realidad nunca había estado solo, cuando entro a Hogwarts tres de sus hermanos mayores iban ahí, cuando salió de la escuela, se fue a vivir con Harry, luego con Hermione y de vuelta con Harry, esto sin dejar de visitar casi diario a sus padres, así que esta sería una gran oportunidad de crecimiento.

Su primer mes fue difícil, extrañaba todo, a sus amigos su familia, el clima, la comida, sus compañeros de trabajo, cosas que antes nunca tomo en cuenta, un día estaba comiendo solo después del trabajo como lo hacía casi siempre y conoció a una chica, Marianne Oldman, bueno ya la conocía por que también era auror, pero casi nunca habían hablado, ella también era de Inglaterra un año mayor que él, estudiante de Ravenclaw y no se conocían, pero tenían muchas cosas en común, platicaron por horas de ahí en adelante comían juntos casi siempre, y los días de Ron empezaron a ser un poco mejores. Incluso ese primer cumpleaños que paso lejos de todos, Marianne le organizo una agradable celebración con sus compañeros del ministerio.

A pesar de que la chica era hermosa con grandes ojos azules y cabello largo de color chocolate profundo, incluso se ofendió en alguna ocasión que un compañero del trabajo hizo algún comentario de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Ron realmente la consideraba solo una amiga, tanto así que un par de semanas antes de la boda de su hermana, decidió invitarla, ni siquiera fue algo que haya planeado, solo que conversaban tanto de los amigos y hermanos de Ron que Marianne ya había mostrado interés en conocerlos a todos, así que una de tantas veces que Ron le contaba lo nuevo que habría en la boda de su hermana y su mejor amigo que prometía ser la boda del siglo (Harry quería darle lo mejor a ginny, y gracias a la herencia de sus padres y la de Sirius tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo), simplemente le dijo

-Porque no vienes conmigo? Estoy seguro que puedo invitar a alguien

-Estás seguro?

-Claro bueno a menos que no quieras o tengas algo que hacer

-Claro que me encantaría ir Ron!

-Entonces ya estas apartada para el 7 de abril

La siguiente semana la chica llego muy feliz al escritorio de Ron

-Ya me compre un vestido! Por dios es tan hermoso y elegante, creo que nunca he usado algo así, gracias por invitarme Ron!

En ese segundo recordó que no le había avisado a su hermana que llevaba a alguien, justo antes de comunicarse con ella fue la primera vez que dudo en que fuera una buena idea, pero recordó que al ser solo una amiga no tendría nada de malo, así que le mando una lechuza a Harry

'_Amigo ya casi es el día en que empiece tu esclavitud, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte eh, lo comprendería completamente… es broma si lastimas a mi hermana te mato._

_Por cierto espero no les moleste que me acompañe Oldman, le mencione la boda y bueno espero su respuesta. Ron x '_

Oldman, así es como Ron llamaba a Marianne con Harry, por su apellido consciente o inconscientemente para evitar preguntas o algo así.

Cuando Harry leyó la carta dio la casualidad que Hermione estaba ahí, bueno en realidad no era casualidad ya que Ron no estaba Hermione pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre ahí

-Una carta de Ron! Dijo alegre Harry y rio un poco por los primeros renglones

-Bueno que dice? Dijo ginny al ver la cara de ansiedad de Hermione pero que temía preguntar

-Que si puede traer a su amigo 'Oldman' a la boda, es el que ya nos había comentado, también es auror y al parecer lo ha apoyado mucho a adaptarse allá en Irlanda, no creo que haya problema o si Ginny?

-No para nada está bien que lo traiga, será agradable conocer a quien dice Ron lo hace reír mas que George

-Oldman? Dijo Hermione, así se llama? Pobre tipo

-No, creo que es su apellido o no sé, pero Ron así le dice, bueno ya lo conoceremos para saber, y Harry corrió a escribirle una carta a Ron, quien al enterarse de que no había problema de que 'Oldman' asistiera a la boda se sintió un poco ansioso cuestionándose si había sido una buena idea.

Inmaru y Vicky Gracias por su Review


	3. La boda

Dos días antes de la boda salieron a su habitual ronda por pubs, Ron se iba al siguiente día en la tarde para asistir a la comida previa a la boda y darle una pequeña despedida de soltero a Harry pero Marianne que trabajaba el viernes se iría hasta el sábado y se encontraría con Ron alla.

Iban alrededor de la quinta ronda cuando Ron sintió que era momento de ponerle un alto a la noche Marianne le pidió que la acompañara a su casa antes de irse y dejaron a sus amigos en el pub.

Cuando estaban afuera de la puerta Marianne abrazo a Ron, y parecía no querer soltarlo

-Porque tienes que ser tan adorable? Dijo la chica con voz un poco aguardentosa

Ron no dijo nada, pero de alguna manera presintió lo que pasaría, Marianne lo soltó un poco y lo miro a los ojos después se acerco lentamente y lo beso, fue un pequeño beso pero al terminarlo se quedo tan cerca de él que parecía que se seguían besando, de pronto Ron hizo algo que hasta a el mismo sorprendió y la empezó a besar de nuevo, la chica se prendió de su cuello y el la apretó de la cintura, hacia tanto que Ron no besaba otros labios que no fueran los de Hermione… se sentía diferente, raro, pasaron varios minutos y Ron seguía besándola. Cuando por fin la soltó los dos tenían la respiración un poco acelerada, Marianne sonrió dulcemente y le dijo –buenas noches, y entro a su casa.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Ron sintió una especie de sentimiento de culpa, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si le hubiera puesto los cuernos a Hermione, ya no tenía tiempo de pensar debía dormir y ya, el siguiente día sería muy ajetreado.

Salió un par de horas antes del trabajo y se dirigió a Inglaterra, a grimmauld place, Ginny se estaba quedando con sus padres ya que querían darle emoción a la noche de bodas, y después de la boda se hospedarían en un hotel muggle para después irse de luna de miel, así que Ron se quedaría ahí, cuando llego Harry estaba muy feliz de verlo, se abrazaron, conversaron un poco y se dirigieron a la casa Weasley. Cuando llegaron Ron vio a Hermione vistiendo un hermoso vestido color salmón, y se sintió muy feliz de verla, pero aun se sentía un poco culpable y prefirió no acercarse mucho a ella, la comida concluyo un par de horas después y Harry y Ron se fueron junto con sus amigos a beber unos tragos para celebrar.

-Oye dijo Harry, porque no trajiste a Oldman para la despedida, me contaste que sabia los mejores drink games

-Si, dijo Ron, solo que le toco cubrir una guardia hoy y llega mañana después del medio día, aun no se atrevía a decirle que Oldman era una hermosa mujer a la que incluso había besado

La gran despedida de soltero solo consistió en eso, beber bromear y beber un poco más.

El siguiente día era la gran boda, Harry estaba tan nervioso que se baño un par de veces antes de cambiarse, no aguanto mucho tiempo en la casa y se fue mucho antes de la hora marcada en la invitación.

Ron se quedo solo en casa esperando que llegara Marianne, cuando al fin llego se quedo casi sin habla, llevaba un hermoso vestido color turquesa de chiffon, largo y en el corsé llevaba unas pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras brillosas, se veía realmente hermosa, con una pluma de pavo eal adornando su peinado. Ron también se veía muy bien

-Ron te ves muy guapo

-Gracias, tú no te ves mal, quien diría que un baño hace tanto bien no? Dijo Ron bromeando para evitar cualquier situación romántica y partieron, ya que Ron era padrino al llegar a la ceremonia debió dejar sola a Marianne para ir a buscar a Harry, y se encontró con Hermione, llevaba un hermoso vestido en un tono color vino

-Te ves hermosa, dijo Ron

-Gracias Ron, tu también te ves muy bien. Antes de poder seguir conversando era hora de empezar la ceremonia, y como padrino y dama de honor les toco entrar del brazo a la ceremonia, Ron hecho un último vistazo a Hermione y empezó a caminar, se imagino como hubiera sido si esa fuera su boda, cuantas veces se imagino que sería Hermione con quien compartiría el resto de su vida, así que eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal, al llegar al altar la volteo a ver de nuevo, pero esta vez Hermione también lo veía, le apretó la mano antes de ir a sus lugares, la ceremonia fue muy hermosa y emotiva, más de uno derramo una lagrima, al terminar todos quisieron felicitar a los novios tomarse las fotos etc. Pero Ron aprovecho para ir con Marianne y llegar antes al salón donde sería el gran evento, era un hermoso salón con pilares de mármol, y en el centro del techo había un gran candelero dorado con cristales, y varias elegantes lámparas adornadas en las paredes, las mesas llevaban un mantel dorado con un candelabro en el centro de color dorado también, en la parte de abajo tenía muchas flores llamadas baby breath, y unas hermosas rosas de un color rojo muy oscuro formaban un aro en la base, había velas flotando por todo el lugar muy similar al gran comedor en Hogwarts, todo era absolutamente hermoso a donde voltearas había flores y velas, y los hermosos colores dorado y rojo vino, no parecía algo planeado en tres meses.

Se sentaron, en su mesa estaban los demás participantes de la boda, Hermione, Luna, Angelina, Fleur, Bill, George, Neville, y ellos dos, que aun no se sentaban pero sus tarjetas la estaban puestas en sus lugares, esperaron que todo empezara disfrutando una copa de champagne, Ron no quería conversar de lo sucedido hacia un par de días, así que trataba de platicar de cosas vánales, los primeros en llegar fueron Bill, Fleur y George con Angelina, que se sorprendieron enormemente al ver la cita de Ron

-Mucho gusto, dijeron con los ojos bien abiertos, no solo porque era una mujer hermosa, sino por el simple hecho que la había invitado, muchos aun no terminaban de entender por qué habían terminado el y Hermione, luego llegaron Luna y Neville, quienes también se sorprendieron, y Luna no dudo en decir

-Creímos que eras un hombre

-Qué? Por qué? Dijo Marianne mientras le daba un codazo a Ron, -Que les dijo de mi?

-No mucho dijo Luna, solo que te llamabas Oldman, y es un nombre un poco común para una chica así que todos supusimos… pero claramente no lo eres.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de un par de segundos, Luna sonaba un poco malvada para quien no la conociera, Ron la miraba un poco molesto.

Marianne solo sonrió, -Oldman es mi apellido, y así me llaman todos en la oficina, creo que eso ayuda a que no me quieran tratar como a una delicada flor, si no que me respeten por mi trabajo.

-Oh muy bien, dijo Luna indiferente

-Además, yo solo le comente alguna vez a Harry de ella no le dije nada a ninguno mas, no se por qué 'todos Suponían' dijo Ron

-Lo siento si te incomode Ron, dijo Luna

-Bueno mucho gusto Marianne, que les parece que brindamos por Harry y Ginny? Dijo Neville, y todos brindaron, después cada quien se metió en una plática personal con su acompañante y Marianne se acerco a Ron a decirle en el oído

-Así que le has hablado a tus amigos de mi eh?

-No es lo que tu crees, dijo Ron, solo le comente cuando bloqueaste a aquel mago que iba a maldecir a Lynch, recuerdas?

-Si Ron está bien no te preocupes no me hago ninguna esperanza, oh espera tienes un poco de labial en la mejilla

-Debió ser mi tía Muriel, dijo Ron refunfuñando

-Yo te limpio dijo Marianne, y justo en el momento que frotaba dulcemente su mejilla llego Hermione a la mesa, y se quedo parada viéndolos sorprendida como en shock, todos guardaron silencio, y Ron y Marianne no se habían dado cuenta ya que estaban volteados viéndose uno al otro –listo ya quedaste, aunque ahora se ve un poco ruborizado Weasley! Dijo Marianne, y los dos rieron, era una especie de chiste personal

-Hola Hermione! Dijo Luna en un inusual tono alto de voz, -Siéntate!

Ron volteo la mirada en seguida y la vio, Hermione trago saliva mientras los veía, y todos miraban de Ron a Hermione y de Hermione a Ron como en un partido de tenis

-Buenas noches, dijo Hermione

-Buenas noches respondieron todos un poco incómodos, menos Marianne, ella lo dijo sonriéndole a Hermione ignorando quien era

-Vaya me siento un poco fuera de lugar en esta mesa dijo, -Soy la única que no lleva un vestido color vino!

-Bueno eso te hace destacar, dijo Ron sonriendo no quería que Marianne sintiera la tensión que había en la mesa

-Bueno pues ya que no nos van a presentar, Hola, soy Hermione

-Hola, dijo Marianne mucho gusto yo soy Marianne Oldman, y no, no soy hombre dijo sonriendo, lo que hizo que Hermione sintiera como si alguien le jalaba el cabello

-Oh, así que tú eres Oldman…

-Así es, no me digas que Ronald te ha hablado de mi! Dijo mirando pícaramente a Ron, oh como gozaban el espectáculo los demás era como ver un choque de autos

-Ja!, no personalmente, solo me entere de cómo te gustaba beber y hacer bromas de borrachos

-Jajaja se rio Marianne sin tomarlo como ofensa, Weas! Que has estado diciendo de mi! Lo siento, aunque es todo cierto tu sabes cuándo convives con alguien todo el día, te pega sus malas costumbres dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Ron

-Oh todo el día!, ya veo dijo Hermione carcomiéndose por dentro, apretando los dientes para no mostrar su coraje

-Si aunque ahora me siento en desventaja Hermione, por lo visto tu sabes algunos detalles vergonzosos de mi pero yo no sé nada de ti. George casi escupe el trago de champagne que estaba bebiendo, Ron si le había hablado de ella pero indirectamente, y nunca mencionaba su nombre, solo decía, una amiga una vez dijo esto, o mi ex, dependiendo de que hablara

-A si? Vaya 'weas', agradezco que no compartieras ningún recuerdo vergonzoso de mi, pero si deseas saber, dijo Hermione, nos conocemos desde los once años verdad? dijo mirando a Ron

-Wow, desde Hogwarts eh, esas amistades son para siempre, yo también estudie ahí, un año arriba de Ron, y aun considero como mis hermanas a mis compañeras de cuarto Ravenclaw.

-Eres Marianne la que aturdió a Terence Higgs? Dijo George, -Sabia, sabía que te había visto antes.

-Sí, la misma, pero creo que es suficiente de hablar de mí, vamos a bailar weas?

-Sí, claro vamos, respondió Ron que parecía aliviado de alejarse de la mesa pero al mismo tiempo muy temeroso de hacerlo

Todos veían a Hermione de reojo, esperando escuchar una reacción de su parte

-Vieron… lo hermosa que se veía Ginny en ese vestido?

-Sí, claro, bellísima, todos comentaron, e hicieron de lado lo ocurrido

Mientras bailaban Ron y Marianne, se divertían mucho, a él antes no le gustaba bailar, pero era más bien porque era un adolescente, ahora que era un poco más maduro disfruta un poco el hacerlo, y ella siempre hacia que fuera divertido, hasta que empezó un balada, y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y se pego mucho a él, Ron la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a bailar lento

-Ron, no quiero arruinar nada, y si te arrepientes de lo que paso el jueves planeo hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero quiero que sepas que yo no me arrepiento.

Ron olio su cuello, y acaricio su cintura, de verdad le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, y si había disfrutado ese beso, además ya hacía más de tres meses había terminado con Hermione

-No me arrepiento, le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos, la chica en un momento de espontaneidad se paró de puntas y lo beso, apenas fue un beso pero Hermione alcanzo a verlo, y algo cambio dentro de ella, no pudo seguir fingiendo una sonrisa, solo se volteo en seguida mientras trataba de contener el llanto

-Lo siento, dijo Marianne al sentir incomodo a Ron

-No está bien es solo que… esta noche no es el momento, está bien?

-Claro

Fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Ginny y Harry así que fueron a sentarse, todos observaban a Harry y Ginny bailar pero Hermione veía como Marianne tenía su mano en el hombro de Ron, mientras le decía algo al oído y Ron sonreía –se ven tan felices- es lo que dijo pero Hermione imaginaba que debía ser algo como –Me muero por qué me vuelvas a besar- , -que fea es tu ex- , -es más tonta de lo que creí-, mil cosas pero ninguna cierta, su concentración observando a Ron fue interrumpida cuando anunciaron que ahora bailarían con los padres de la novia, entonces recordó, como Harry no tenia padres, ellos (Ron y ella), pasarían a bailar una pieza con los novios, así que le hablo sutilmente para no llamar la atención de todos

-Ron, dijo Hermione casi susurrando, pero no la escucho quien la vio fue Marianne que le indico que Hermione le hablaba

-Qué pasa?

-Ahorita nos anunciaran para que pasemos a bailar con Ron y Ginny

-Qué? Nosotros por qué?

-Pues porque Harry no tiene padres! Dijo Hermione molesta

-Oh si… dijo Ron, -Y porque me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Que diferencia hace cuando te lo diga? Es solo para que no hagas una escena cuando te nombren, dijo Hermione fríamente la verdad estaba bastante celosa

Pocos segundos después los mencionaron y se pararon a bailar lo que quedaba de canción, ambos intercambiaron palabras de felicitación con los novios, pero antes de que terminara la canción, Harry no resistió seguir bailando separado de su esposa y se acerco al hombro de Ron y lo toco

-Re cambio de pareja de baile, Ron

-Ah si no hay problema, dijo nervioso Ron, que ahora tendría que seguir bailando con Hermione, a quien tímidamente tomo de la cintura, y empezaron a bailar

Mientras tanto de vuelta en la mesa

-Se ven tan lindos dijo Luna, -Es una lástima que terminaran, en un volumen lo suficiente mente alto para que la invitada de Ron escuchara

-Qué? eran novios? Dijo confundida

-Si, no lo sabías? Terminaron hace un par de meses, pero todos creemos que regresaran algún día, todos en la mesa estaban asombrados por el comportamiento de Luna, aunque todos estimaban mucho a Hermione probablemente ninguno le hubiera hablado así a la chica.

-Oh… dijo ella, que ahora puso más atención en como bailaban

En la pista de baile Hermione le decía a Ron

-No tenemos que seguir bailando si te molesta, podemos irnos a sentar

-Seria mal educado, la canción aun no acaba

-Desde cuando eres de tan buenos modales?

-Es la boda de mi hermana

-Ok. Por cierto, tu novia es muy bonita

-Ella no es mi novia

-Perdón lo supuse cuando los vi besándose en medio de la pista de baile, tal vez debas dejar de hacer eso si no quieres que la gente se confunda

-Hace más de tres meses terminamos Hermione

-No te estoy- Ron la interrumpió

-Se que no es mucho tiempo, tampoco es poco, pero lo que si se es que tu y yo ya no somos novios, así que creo que eso me convierte en soltero y sin compromisos, no necesito darle explicaciones a NADIE, Hermione no supo que decir, pero estaba dolida –Y al mismo tiempo es muy pronto como para querer involucrarme con alguien, dijo con voz suave y haciendo una pausa -Pero si quisiera, eso no tendría que molestarte, así como yo deberé aceptar que algún día tu conocerás a alguien más. Hermione sintió demasiadas ganas de llorar en ese momento, por lo que agradeció cuando La canción termino y se fueron a sentar, donde a Ron lo esperaba una incómoda acompañante

-Que te pareció? No hice el ridículo?

-No, dijo simplemente la chica, y todos voltearon a ver a Luna al darse cuenta que la cita de Ron estaba incomoda por el comentario de hacía rato

Pasaron así varios minuto en donde Marianne casi no hablaba a diferencia del buen humor con el que había llegado, por fin cuando acabaron de cenar Ron le pidió que lo acompañara a tomar aire fresco.

-Dime la verdad que te pasa? Tú no eres así Oldman, pareces una vieja amargada, te hicieron algo?

-Me Dijeron algo

-Qué?, quien te dijo? Te ofendieron acaso?

-Tu amiga, la rubia, Luna, me dijo que esa chica es tu ex novia, supongo que es la que me dijiste que duraron varios años y que conoces de casi toda la vida, e hizo hincapié en que Todos desean que vuelvan a estar juntos

-Si, lo siento si no te había dicho, pero terminamos hace meses, no debes molestarte conmigo

-Ron la verdad me siento muy incómoda en la mesa, y no fue hasta que me entere de eso que entendí que tus amigos me odian, al principio creí que eran un poco serios, o un tanto rudos para hablar pero es porque creen que soy una intrusa o algo, en especial tu amiga Luna, no se la forma de decirme las cosas, tan despectivamente… no estoy molesta contigo, pero siento que todos me ven como deseando que me vaya, y que pena con la chica! Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era de seguro creyó que lo hice a propósito y que soy una perra desgraciada o algo así

-No te preocupes, ven, le dijo Ron y le dio un abrazo, no están molestos contigo, es solo que no te conocen, pero no te preocupes ignóralos

-Si para ti es fácil decirlo, tenia años que no me sentía tan rechazada, dijo la chica mientras se le pusieron llorosos los ojos, necesito ir al baño Ron

-Ok, te espero en la mesa está bien?

-Si, ya que.

Ron regreso a la mesa y noto que solo estaban Luna, Neville y Hermione, los demás estaban bailando, así que se sentó en el lugar de Marianne para quedar más cerca de Luna

-Necesito hablar contigo Luna

-Si Ron? Que sucede

Ron respiro hondo – Te agradecería que fueras un poco más amigable con Marianne, ella no te ha hecho nada

-Lo siento si le parece que no fui amigable Ron, pero como casi no la conozco…

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, me dijo que le dijiste de mi y Hermione, y todos la miran feo, como si fuera su culpa que Hermione y yo hubiéramos terminado! Cuando no es así y ella es solo una buena amiga mía, así que no me gusta verla sentirse lastimada, y tu también Hermione le hablaste muy cortante

Hermione se quedo seria, no podía creer que Ron le reclamara eso

-Creo que no hay razón para estas cosas, somos adultos no? dijo Ron, que ya no sabía que mas decir, y en eso llego Marianne –Ven vamos a bailar un rato dijo Ron tomándola de la mano, sin dejarla sentarse

-Que le dijiste Luna? Pregunto Hermione interesada en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de la mesa

-Nada, solo la verdad que eras la ex novia de Ron, y que algunas personas creíamos que en algún momento regresarían juntos, no sé, si es solo su amiga por que le molesta

-Por que claramente no son solo amigos, dijo Hermione amargamente, -Gracias por querer defenderme Luna o algo así, pero mejor no la trates mal, Ron tiene razón, ella no fue la causa de nuestra separación, y el tiene todo el derecho al igual que yo de rehacer su vida

-Es cierto Luna, dijo Neville, fuiste un poco malvada, me sorprende de ti

Luna se sintió muy avergonzada, cuando llegaron a la mesa Bill y Fleur agotados de bailar, y les contaron lo ocurrido

-Bueno dijo Fleur, la vegdag eg que no eg muy lindo que te traten agi, antes de casagnos tampoco me sengtia quegida pog la familia de bill y ega muy dologoso, dijo fleur haciendo a Hermione recordar como la detestaban la sra. Weasley ginny y ella misma

Por fin se fueron a sentar por que las zapatillas de Marianne la estaban matando así que llego a la mesa y las aflojo un poco

-Tus zapatos son hermosos dijo Luna en un tono de voz más parecido al usual tono dulce de su voz

-Gracias!, dijo sonriendo gratamente

-Sabes, yo también fui ravenclaw, alguna vez …

Las dos chicas empezaron a platicar amenamente, lo que hizo sonreír dulcemente a Ron mientras las veía, Hermione por su parte al verlo sintió que se le partía el corazón, él solía sonreír así, cuando la miraba a ella, Ron la sorprendió observándolo, y le sonrió, Hermione respondió la sonrisa tristemente.

Llego el momento en que Ginny aventaría el ramo, todas las chicas de la mesa, mas varias mas se pararon por él y para incomodidad de Ron, Marianne lo atrapo, y todos lo voltearon a ver a él, ahora Harry aventaría la liga y fue el momento de Ron de pasar, junto con sus hermanos, un movimiento de varita de George y la liga cayo justo sobre Ron, todos enloquecieron de risa, menos Hermione, y la ambientada concurrencia los alentó a compartir un baile juntos, Marianne se paro avergonzada y Ron la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el de un movimiento, y empezaron a bailar

-Bueno ahí va mi intención de pasar desapercibida, dijo avergonzada Marianne

Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y recargar su frente en el hombro de la chica, Hermione vio la escena y no pudo soportarlo más

-Lo siento tengo que ir a vomitar, dijo en voz baja y se paró de la mesa

Una hora después todos bailaban, muy animados, y Ron sofocado salió a un balcón por aire fresco, y se encontró con una silueta conocida

-Hermione que haces aquí sola? Dijo Ron, y la chica volteo asustada, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo malo, Ron se acerco más, y vio que Hermione tenía una botella de whisky de fuego a la mitad

-Oh ya veo que es lo que hacías

-Siempre tan listo el buen Weas!

-Hermione estas ebria?

-Jajajaja que rara palabra, no, no lo estoy por cierto, porque siempre soy la única que no puede divertirse?

-Si puedes, solo dame un poco, Ron le quito la botella a Hermione se sirvió un trago y lo bebió

-Ron…? La amas?

-Que? A quien?

-A esa chica, Mari-an

-No Hermione, la aprecio si, por que es mi amiga, pero ya te dije que no es mi novia

-La veías como solías verme a mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si vieras algo maravilloso

-Hermione… no es como tú piensas de verdad solo es mi amiga

Hermione tomo el rostro de Ron con una mano, y acaricio su mejilla

-Siempre creí que nos casaríamos y tendríamos una boda como esta…

-Que? Pero si tú decías que éramos muy jóvenes y blablablá

-Eso no quiere decir que no creía que pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo, jajaja te imaginas que patético? Tener un solo novio en toda mi vida?

-No hubiera sido patético, hubiera sido romántico

-Por qué no quisiste ser patético Ron? Porque no pude ser romántica?

-Mejor deja de beber, no sabes lo que dices

-Espera si se, y necesito decirte algo, yo tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que esto pasara, y por eso siempre estaba alterada, que estúpido no? Mi miedo a que termináramos hizo que termináramos, creí que tu esperabas algo de mí, me ponía nerviosa mentirle a mis padres de que vivíamos juntos, me daba miedo darme cuenta que no podíamos convivir y pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos… Hermione empezó a llorar

-Clama Hermione no llores, todo estará bien, el corazón de Ron se rompía cada vez que veía a Hermione derramar una lagrima, y verla de esa manera lo estaba haciendo sentir muy mal y culpable

-No, no lo estará, nunca encontrare a alguien que me ame, si tu, que eres el hombre más bueno del mundo dejaste de amarme quien va a quererme ahora? Decía Hermione en un lenguaje apenas comprensible debido al alcohol y su llanto

-Hermione, eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco cualquier hombre estaría loco por compartir su vida contigo

-Tú no

-Lo de nosotros… fue una lástima, pero llegamos a nuestro limite, y no deje de quererte eso es imposible, solo que ya no podíamos estar juntos… Ya no quería lastimarte

Hermione intento callarlo con un beso, lamentablemente apenas sus labios se tocaron se separo abruptamente de él, tuvo que vomitar,

-Hermione, que haces, nunca te había visto así, Ron le sostenía el cabello cuando apareció Luna

-Ve con Marianne te está buscando, yo me encargo de Hermione, gracias

-Por favor asegúrate que este bien y que no se quede sola, el agua mineral no le ayuda a quitarle el mareo le da más asco, dale una ampolleta de infusión 5 si tienes a la mano, no dejes que nadie la vea así por favor, le hablare a Fleur para que venga a ayudarte si?

-Ron, eres muy buena persona, disculpa si en algún momento pensé lo contrario, y disculpa por lastimar a Marianne es muy agradable, dijo Luna

Ron llego a la mesa y le comento a Fleur despistadamente si podía ayudar a Luna y se sentó junto a Marianne

-Que paso?

-Nada todo bien, respondió Ron

Varios minutos después aparecieron las tres chicas, Hermione ya se veía bien, muy compuesta pero evitando contacto visual con Ron, se sentaron en la mesa, casi acababa la fiesta pero no querían irse, querían acompañar a Harry y Ginny hasta el final, cuando se dieron cuenta que ellos ya no estaban.

Cuando se iban todos Hermione aun un poco ebria le pregunto a Marianne

-Y donde pasaras la noche? Si se puede saber

-En grimmauld place

-OH!

-Es broma, mis papas viven aquí

-Vaya que chistosa eres! Dijo Hermione con la cara más seria del mundo

-Lo siento no sé porque creí que sería gracioso

-Sabes, yo tengo espacio en mi casa te puedes quedar conmigo

-No gracias no creo que sea necesario

-Ron, dile a Marianne que puede quedarse conmigo tengo espacio en el departamento para que no tenga que irse sola a casa de sus padres

-Gracias Hermione, no te preocupes, yo la acompañare, dijo Ron

Hubo un silencio incomodo y Hermione solo dijo

-Ja!, ya entendí, que bromista

-Mejor nos vamos, dijo la avergonzada chica jalando la manga de Ron, dejando a una mareada Hermione tratando de ordena sus pensamientos.

Sirena: Gracias por tus reviews, y a tu petición aquí está el capitulo!


	4. El cumpleaños de Harry

Warning: Este capitulo es la razón para que la historia sea clasificación M

* * *

><p>-Mejor nos vamos, dijo la avergonzada chica jalando la manga de Ron, dejando a una mareada Hermione tratando de ordena sus pensamientos.-<p>

Al siguiente día en la tarde Ron regreso a Irlanda, y pensaba en ese beso o casi beso entre él y Hermione, debería darle importancia? o verlo como la acción de alguien borracho que no sabe lo que hace?, intento dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en seguir adelante con su vida después de un comentario de Harry sobre que Hermione dijo que se arrepentía de su comportamiento en la boda (sin especificar de qué).

No regreso a Inglaterra hasta tres meses después, en sus vacaciones de verano, solo tendría un par de semanas y quería aprovecharlas, Ron ya era novio de Marianne desde hacia un mes pero no quiso decir nada a su familia y amigos, de hecho prefirió no invitarla a pasar sus vacaciones con su familia aunque ella también las pasaría en Inglaterra con su familia.

Una de las primeras cosas que Ron hizo fue ir a una reunión con todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, los de siempre, fue en casa de Harry y Ginny, se la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que vio que entro Hermione tomada de la mano de un hombre, nunca creyó que se sentiría así al ver eso, se le revolvió el estomago al instante, y sintió como su cuerpo se ponía caliente llenándose de ira.

-Quien es ese que esta con Hermione? Pregunto a Harry un poco molesto

-Oh, es Mark, se conocieron hace como un mes, pero creo que están saliendo

-Qué?

-Sí, te molesta? Recuerda que llevan más de seis meses separados, cuánto tiempo querías que siguiera de duelo?

-Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, solo que nunca creí que fuera el tipo de chica que conoce a alguien y la semana ya son novios

-Bueno, la ultima vez espero siete años para hacerlo y no resulto muy bien que digamos no? Además no son novios, que yo sepa, están saliendo, conociéndose

-Saliendo… que es eso? Una palabra clave para cogemos sin compromiso?

-Ron! Tu sabes que Hermione no es así, solo me refiero a que se están conociendo, no creo que tengan algo serio, y tú no tienes de que hablar eh, llevas dos meses diciéndome que estas solo saliendo con Marianne, significa lo que acabas de decir?

-Mmm en realidad era algo así, pero ya por fin doble el brazo, me dijo que o empezábamos una relación o dejábamos de salir, así que desde hace un mes se podría decir que es mi novia, sabes uno se puede aburrir mucho en Irlanda

-Vaya, que escondido lo tenias, pero me da gusto, espero que la invites para mi fiesta de cumpleaños en unos días eh

-Ah si claro, de hecho tal vez venga más tarde, dijo Ron viendo al invitado de Hermione, deseaba llevar a Marianne solo para restregársela en la cara a Hermione

Hermione se acerco a saludarlos, e instintivamente soltó la mano de su acompañante

-Hola Harry! Le dio un abrazo y un beso –Hola Ron, y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola, dijo Ron repitiendo el gesto –Buenas noches, dijo dirigiéndose exclusivamente al acompañante de Hermione

-Hola, soy Mark mucho gusto

-Ron, dijo simplemente el pelirrojo

-Oh, eres Ron Weasley?

-Si por? Dijo Ron un poco altanero

-No, por nada, dijo el chico un poco serio y miro a Hermione

-Bueno con permiso iremos a buscar a Ginny, nos vemos al rato! Dijo Hermione que sabía cuando huir de una situación así.

Ron decidió refugiarse en sus amigos para olvidar el ver a Hermione con ese tipo, bebió copiosamente whisky de fuego, hasta que estaba bastante aturdido, probablemente el peor momento para acercarse a Hermione, que acababa de despedir a Mark porque tenía que levantarse temprano al siguiente día, Ron la tomo de la mano y la metió en una habitación

-Que te pasa Ron?

-A mi? Nada! que te pasa a ti!

-Tú me metiste aquí! Estas ebrio?

-Ay Hermione, dijo mientras se sentaba contra la puerta, haciendo que le fuera imposible a la chica abrirla

-Dime que es lo que quieres por favor, me estas asustando

-Asustando? Lástima que no está tu novio para defenderte, jajaja no te hare nada, ganas tienes

-Eres un patán!, y no es mi novio, solo estamos saliendo, no eres el único que puede conocer a alguien más sabes?

-Solo saliendo? Es eso mejor que decir que es tu novio? No lo creo a mi me parece peor, haces lo que haces con un novio pero de igual forma él lo puede seguir haciéndolo con alguien mas también

-El no es así, y ya me estas hartando, si para hablar mal de Mark o algo así fue que me metiste aquí ok, ya entendí ahora déjame salir o te lanzare un desmaius

-Soy un auror Hermione, muy bueno aunque no lo creas, podría matarte antes de que termines de sacar tu varita, dijo en un tono siniestro, Hermione lo vio asustada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-No te hare nada era un decir no te asustes… solo… porque Hermione? Porque!

-De que hablas Ron, creo que ya no sabes lo que dices

-Oh sí que lo sé y muy bien, porque me besaste en la boda de Harry y Ginny, por qué hiciste eso!

-Porque estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacia

-Ja, gracioso, sabes que leí el otro día?

-wow, leíste?

-La srita. Granger, denigrándome como siempre, si se leer, y el otro día leí algo

-Que cosa? Dijo molesta

-La boca ebria habla lo que el corazón sobrio no se atreve. Hermione se quedo callada observándolo y no dijo nada – No dirás nada?

-Que quieres que diga?, eres mi ex, teníamos un par de meses separados, solíamos vivir juntos, te extrañaba, no es raro que haya querido darte un beso

-Hablas en pasado…

-Si porque eso es pasado, paso hace tres meses Ron, y por cierto yo no te denigro eh, siempre creí en ti, pero tu inseguridad siempre ha sido muy grande

-Shhh, no venimos a hablar de eso

-Yo no vine tu me metiste!

Ron se paro como pudo y se puso frente a ella

-Estoy ebrio

-Ya lo sé Ron

-No sé lo que hago, o digo…

-Ron… ya por favor

-Ese tipo parece un troll, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-Ron!

-Sabes creo que tu también estas ebria y no sabes lo que haces, Hermione lo vio sorprendida de cuanto se estaba acercando a ella, la tomo por la cintura y Hermione empujo su pecho hacia a atrás, lo que solo ocasiono que Ron pusiera más fuerza en sus movimientos, atrayéndola a él, quedando a solo milímetros de distancia, Ron la vio a los ojos y en un brusco movimiento la empezó a besar.

Los labios de Ron sabían a whisky, pero sus besos eran tan deliciosos como Hermione los recordaba, al principio forcejeo para que la soltara pero después de unos segundos se rindió en sus brazos, y empezó a besarlo también, un par de minutos después separaron sus labios pero Ron aun la apretaba de la cintura y las manos de Hermione rodeaban el cuello de Ron

-Creo que estamos ebrios dijo Hermione, casi susurrando

-En ese caso te puedo decir que te ves hermosa, y que ese fulano parece troll

-Gracias y ya habías dicho lo de troll

-Oh lo siento, entonces diré que parece que lo tiene muy chiquito, Hermione sonrió y Ron empezó a besarla de nuevo, un poco más suave que antes

-Ron que estamos haciendo?

-Shhhh. Estamos ebrios no sabemos lo que hacemos, solo… déjate llevar, y apago la luz con su desluminador

Ante estas palabras Hermione decidió disfrutar el momento sin importarle nada, besaba a Ron apasionadamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en su pelirroja cabellera, Ron empezó a besarle el cuello y a estrujar todo su cuerpo con sus manos, eso hizo que a Hermione se le escapara un gemido, Ron se separo un momento para ver su rostro

-Extrañaba ese sonido, dijo con una sonrisa de lado, y Hermione tomo su rostro y lo atrajo a ella besándolo con todas sus fuerzas, rozando su lengua contra la de él, Ron tomo los pechos de Hermione en sus manos y los apretó, Hermione volvió a gemir, Ron se mordió los labios y empezó a besar de nuevo apasionadamente el cuello de Hermione

Hermione bajo una mano al pantalón de Ron y lo acaricio, Ron gimió

-Extrañaba ese sonido, dijo Hermione muy sensualmente, Ron rio y empezó a besar cada centímetro de piel de Hermione que estaba a la vista, y la que estaba cubierta la empezó a descubrir, estaba desesperado por hacerla suya, Hermione podía sentirlo, y también lo deseaba, cuando la ropa ya no estorbaba Ron cumplió su deseo y sacio el de ella

-Te gusta?, jadeo Ron

-Tú sabes que si, respondió Hermione en el mismo tono entrecortado, Ron la vio a los ojos

Tenía tantos meses sin sentir eso, a Ron llenándola así, asiéndola sentir tan bien, tan deseada, tan maravillosa, Ron por su parte, disfrutaba también a Hermione, conocía ya su cuerpo y sabia que botones tocar para hacerla explotar, y Hermione sabia lo mismo sobre él. Estaban de pie recargados contra una pared al fondo del cuarto al que habían entrado a punto de llegar al clímax cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-Qu… fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, Ron lanzo inmediatamente un hechizo que le cerró la puerta en las narices a quien sea que haya intentado entrar y le puso seguro, Hermione escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ron

-Por dios! Dijo alarmada, cuando noto que Ron seguía en ella –Ron!, no viste lo que acaba de pasar?

-Sí, pero ya casi, dijo y Hermione le dio una cachetada y lo empujo provocando que Ron la soltara –Lo siento dijo Ron riéndose, pero estaba muy rico

-Idiota, dijo Hermione sonriendo incrédula y se apresuro a buscar su ropa, cambiarse y arreglar su cabello

-No viste quien era?

-No, dijo Hermione

-Demonios crees que nos haya alcanzado a ver?

-No se está muy oscuro… por cierto, si que tienes buenos reflejos eh

-Te lo dije, dijo Ron sonriendo alagado

-Me aparece en otro lado de la casa, por si acaso dijo y desapareció, Ron mejor aprovecho y se metió a su antiguo cuarto y se acostó a dormir

Hermione entro a la cocina y vio a Ginny y a Harry platicando muy secretamente

-Hola que paso? Dijo Hermione un poco temerosa de la respuesta

-Hermione sigues aquí creí que te habías ido con Mark dijo Harry

-No estaba en el baño de que platican

-Bueno dijo Ginny, Harry acaba de atrapar a mi hermanito en acción

-Ginny! Dijo Harry

-Que tiene, no te importa oír verdad Hermione?

-Sobre Ron? No, no me importa dime Harry que paso

-Bueno pues es que entre a un cuarto buscando un tazón para el ponche, y ahí estaba Ron, muy apasionado con Marianne

-Marianne Oldman? La de tu boda? La viste?

-Solo alcance a ver la cabellera de Ron gracias a dios, pero estoy seguro que era ella, Ron no es de la clase de tipo que le pone los cuernos a su novia y más temprano me dijo que ella tal vez venia

-Novia? Es la novia de Ron?

-Oh si eso es lo que no sabía si contarte Hermione, Ron me conto hoy que ya es novio de Marianne

-Bueno pues lo bueno que son novios no? Si los encontraste haciendo el amor, dijo Hermione apretando la mandíbula

-Degenerado, dijo Ginny, ni siquiera le había puesto seguro a la puerta! Esa tipa debe de ser una fichita para no importarle hacerlo así como así en una casa ajena en plena fiesta, Hermione se sonrojo y un rato después se fue y trato de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ron fue a visitar a Ginny y Harry con Marianne unos días después, y ahí estaba Hermione con Mark, Ron inmediatamente se sintió incomodo, no sabía qué hacer de ver a Hermione con ese tipo otra vez y ahora después de lo que había pasado con Hermione no sabía como reaccionaria ella, en cuanto llegaron Hermione alzo las cejas.

-Que tal, feliz cumpleaños Harry te traje esto, dijo Ron dándole un obsequio

-Hola, Harry no sé si me recuerdas fui con Ron a tu boda, felicidades, y se acerco a darle un abrazo

-Claro que recuerdo, muchas gracias, pasen, pasen estábamos bebiendo unos tragos antes de que empiece la fiesta

Ron y Marianne se sentaron en la sala con las otras dos parejas, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Harry abría su regalo nadie decía nada

-Wow gracias Ron!

-Por nada, es de parte de los dos de hecho, Mar me ayudo a encontrarlo

-Gracias, dijo Harry con una sonrisa dirigida a Marianne

No se necesitaba leer mentes para adivinar que estaba pensando Hermione mientras volteaba los ojos 'Ahora hasta hacen regalos en pareja'

-Bueno dijo Mark, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Mark, dijo dirigiéndose a Marianne

-Hola mucho gusto Marianne, dijo la chica ofreciéndole su mano

Ron lo volteo a ver escéptico

-Y eres la novia de Ron? Dijo Mark

-Así es, dijo tímida -Debo asumir que tu eres novio de Hermine?

-HermiOne dijo molesta Hermione

-Oh lo siento, dijo apenada Marianne

-No somos novios aun, estamos conociéndonos dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la apretaba

Ginny y Harry empezaron a sacarles platica para mejorar el ambiente. De repente Harry le estaba diciendo a Ron que su viejo cuarto aun estaba lleno de cosas suyas, su vieja escoba, uniforme de quidditch, algunas fotos, posters de los chuddley cannons, incluso libros

-Que dijo Hermione libros? Que hará eso ahí?

-Tal vez tú los dejaste, dijo Ron alzándole una ceja ocasionando que Hermione se ruborizara y Mark apretara los labios, mientras Marianne soltaba una carcajada

-Eres fatal, le dijo a Ron, deberías mostrármelo, quiero ver si esta tan desordenado como tu departamento en Irlanda

Hermione sintió que la sangre le hirvió al oír eso, había estado en su departamento, era obvio que había estado, eran novios, pero escucharlo de daba cierto realismo a las cosas

-Así que mi hermano sigue con sus malos hábitos de limpieza? Dijo Ginny

-De hecho, sonrió Marianne, era una broma, nunca había conocido a un hombre que viviera solo que tuviera su casa tan ordenada

-Qué? Dijo sorprendida Ginny

-Si lo prometo, un día deberían ir a visitarnos, la cama siempre esta tendida!, además hay muy buenos pubs en Irlanda

Hermione pensó 'visitarnos'? cama? vivirán juntos?, empezó a sentirse ansiosa, necesitaba saber pero no podía preguntar eso, pero antes de seguir pensando cosas Marianne respondió

-Bueno a visitarnos me refiero a Irlanda, no a los dos dijo apenada

-Está bien Marianne, nos encantaría ir y claro que nos llevaras como guía de turistas por los bares locales

Ron noto como Mark puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y le dijo a Marianne en un acto impulsado por su sangre hirviendo

-Bueno ven te mostrare mi antiguo cuarto, y se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a su novia

-Estaba bromeando Weas, dijo apenada Marianne

-Vamos no seas así, ya me pare, apenada le dio la mano y subió con él, Hermione se quedo un poco alterada.

En cuanto Mark se paro al baño Hermione dijo

-Que le pasa a Ron?, como la lleva a su antiguo cuarto!, y que le pasa a ella para aceptar, que poco se respeta, estamos en una reunión, que mala educación!

-Que te extraña? No recuerdas que vino a hacerlo durante la fiesta del otro día? Por lo menos ahora es el cuarto de Ron

Hermione se apeno y se quedo callada, ya que había sido ella la que había estado con Ron la fiesta pasada, de nuevo se le revolvió el estomago, imaginar que tocaba a alguien más como la había tocado a ella, sabía que lo que había pasado en la fiesta había sido un impulso y no esperaba una reconciliación pero, de alguna manera había regado aquel sentimiento que tenía el nombre de Ron dentro de ella

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews, poquitos pero sinceros, pensar que tenia la historia (sin el final) escrita desde hace como tres meses pero no la posteaba por que creí que no seria de su agrado :)<p>

Sirena: Gracias me alagas! jaja y veremos que pasa con la pareja los próximos capitulos

Inmaru: Lamento decepcionarte, no he arreglado el lió entre ellos, creo que es mas grande! espero que no te haya hecho odiar mas a Ron :-P o que ahora odies a Hermione! Gracias por el review


	5. La fiesta de Harry

-De alguna manera había regado aquel sentimiento que tenía el nombre de Ron dentro de ella-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ron Marianne registraba todo, como queriendo encontrar algo que le ayudara a descifrar a Ron, conocerlo más, cuando vio una caja de fotos, las empezó a ver y una llamo su atención eran Ron y Hermione sonrían dulcemente y luego se besaban, siguió viéndolas y encontró muchas como esa, otra de tres niños de 12 años abrazados riendo, mientras Ron estaba acostado en su vieja cama jugando con una snitch en la mano

-Y esa snitch? Es de algún partido? Creí que eras guardián, seria más congruente que tuvieras una quaffle no?

-Aam esta autografiada, y se la mostro

-Wow, como la conseguiste? Es el mejor jugador del momento!

-Me la regalaron cuando jugaba en los chuddley cannons cuando era novato, tu sabes, antes de que los traicionara por irse a un mejor equipo, estaba pensando si sería bueno venderla, ahora debe valer algo

-No, como se te ocurre, ha sido dos años seguidos el jugador más valioso, como la vas a vender

-Porque me la regalo ella, dijo serio Ron mientras veía la pequeña bola dorada

-Ron aun la amas? Esta pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

-Claro que no

-Estás seguro?

-Porque me preguntas eso?

-No lo sé uno no olvida a alguien tan rápido, es más uno no olvida a alguien así

-Si quisiera seguir con ella estuviéramos juntos mar, ahora mi novia eres tú, ven aquí, y la jalo hasta su lado, para que quedara recostada junto a él, la empezó a besar tiernamente, y poco a poco mas apasionadamente, se recostó sobre ella y beso su cuello

-Ron, no, que van a pensar tus amigos, vamos para abajo

-Shh no me importa lo que piensen, quiero estar contigo, y empezó a besarla juguetonamente y a hacerle cosquillas

-Basta! Jajaja por favor detente!

-Hasta que me beses

Entonces Marianne lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco a ella besándolo apasionadamente

-Quiero hacerlo, dijo Ron en el oído de su novia, -por favor

-Ronald que travieso eres, dijo al tiempo que empezaba a besarlo

La puerta se abrió de golpe

-Qué demonios! No saben tocar! Grito furioso Ron

Y Hermione asomo su rostro,- Ginny quería que les avisara que vamos a partir el pastel

-Cierra la puerta, dijo Ron como si no la hubiera oído –En que estábamos? Le dijo a su novia

-Ron, vámonos, ya fue suficiente, y se paro tumbándolo a un lado

-Ok dijo molesto, y bajaron las escaleras al llegar a la cocina todos los veían sonriendo, excepto Hermione quien veía en la dirección opuesta

-Qué? Dijo Ron molesto, que les pasa?

-Nada, dijo Ginny solo que Hermione nos conto que estaban un poco ocupados haya arriba

-Hermione se puede ir al demonio, no estábamos haciendo nada, desde cuando es malo besar a tu novia?

-Hermione se paro molesta y se salió de la cocina conteniendo el llanto

-No debiste haber dicho eso Ron, dijo Harry

-Porque no? No debería meterse en donde no le llaman, no debió entrar a mi cuarto así sin tocar, y luego bajar a contar lo que vio, pereciera que lo hizo de adrede, ella fue mi novia, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa en mi cuarto y lo sabe muy bien dijo en voz alta como para que Hermione escuchara

Ahora fue Mark el que se paro enfurecido, no sin antes golpear la mesa, y Marianne volteo a ver a Ron molesta

-Eso fue muy grosero Ron

-Disculpa pero se lo gano, que hubiera hecho que yo hubiera entrado así mientras ella está encerrada con mat?

-Mark! dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Ron rio, -vamos a comer pastel si?

-Pídele disculpas a Hermione, dijo Harry muy serio y no lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Ron se paro y fue hasta ella

-Puedo hablar en privado con ella? Dijo a Mark quien volteo a ver a Hermione ella le asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada se paro viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de maldecirlo y se fue a la cocina con los demás -Er yo quería decir que siento si te ofendí pero, tu sabes, Marianne se sintió mal de que entraras al cuarto así y nos encontraras bueno tu sabes, así que no supe cómo reaccionar

-Vaya disculpa, dijo limpiándose una lagrima

-Estoy seguro que a ti te molestaría si estuvieras encerrada en un cuarto por una hora con Matt y de repente yo entrara tumbando la puerta no?

-Tienes razón, hice mal y es Ma-rk, acentuó Hermione, -Aun así fuiste muy grosero, y no sabía que Maria era tu novia, se te olvido contarme el otro día que _hicimos el amor_ dijo susurrando Hermione

-Es Marianne Hermione, además no me preguntaste, y no sé de qué estás hablando, yo no recuerdo nada dijo Ron sarcásticamente

-Así? Dijo Hermione incrédula

-Sí creo que estaba muy ebrio borre esa noche de mi mente

-Oh, qué bueno que no recuerdas nada porque estuviste terrible

-Jajaja por favor gemías como loca

-Creí que no recordabas nada

-Tal vez recuerde una pequeña porción

-Nunca creí que fueras del tipo infiel Ron, me decepcionas

-No te preocupes no volverá a pasar, además ya te dije que estaba ebrio no sabía lo que hacia

-La boca ebria habla lo que el corazón sobrio calla, me lo dijo un joven muy inteligente…

Ron sonrió mientras Hermione salía de la habitación hacia la cocina, Ron no quería regresar ahí, para él era muy raro estar con su novia y Hermione con ese otro tipo, aun no se sentía reparado para eso, así que se quedo sentado en un sofá esperando que pasara el tiempo, perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando apareció Marianne y se sentó en sus piernas

-Esto me parece muy raro, dijo susurrando en el oído de Ron

-Que cosa?

-Estar aquí con tu ex, no creo que exista alguien tan civilizado como para poder convivir sin problemas, cual es su secreto para no sentirse incómodos?

-El secreto? No hay secreto, me siento muy incomodo y ella también, porque crees que estoy sentado aquí solo, porque crees que entro así al cuarto, y que le grite así en la cocina?

-Preferirías que nos fuéramos?

-Harry es mi mejor amigo, no lo veía desde hace meses y es su cumpleaños, creo que puedo aguantarme para estar con el

-Eres muy buen amigo Ron, dijo Marianne y empezó a besarlo, él respondió el beso y poco a poco empezó a hacerlo más intenso

-Mhum, dijo Harry entrando a la sala

-Oh!, dijo Ron, porque últimamente siempre me interrumpen en la parte más divertida?

-Tal vez debas considerar buscar un lugar privado… dijo Harry y los tres rieron

La fiesta empezó y todos los invitados llegaron, Ron sin querer se perdió mirando a Hermione, más bien observándola, para su buena o mala suerte, Hermione se agacho a recoger algo del suelo, y al hacerlo el escote de su blusa se colgó y pudo ver sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un brasiere, recordó lo bien que se sentían en sus manos, recordó lo que había pasado hacia unos días y empezó a repasar cada instante en su mente, su sabor, como gemía ante sus caricias, lo que lo hacía sentir, incluso el haber sido interrumpidos y la cachetada que Hermione le dio, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo como bobo recordando todo esto mientras miraba a la hermosa chica, quien después de tantos minutos de exhaustivo análisis de su persona se había percatado de la mirada de Ron.

Lo vio extrañada cuando vio que se ría, y le hizo un ademan con las manos, lo que hizo que Ron saliera de su trance, y avergonzado negara con la cabeza, como si no pasara nada, luego volteo a su lado y vio a Marianne, nunca lo había decepcionado mas verla, si era bella, si tenían química, pero había cosas que ella no lo hacia sentir emocionalmente, compartió unas frases con Marianne y volvió a mirar a Hermione quien ahora se encontraba con su acompañante Mark, él la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos mientras Hermione lo tomaba de los hombros, viéndolo coquetamente.

Ron sintió querer pararse y golpear a Mark, pero luego se detuvo y pensó por qué lo haría? El y Hermione ya no eran novios, no tenía razones para estar celoso, volteo a ver de nuevo a Marianne y la empezó a besar, la chica sorprendida respondió al beso que cada vez se ponía mas pasional, hasta que Ron le susurro en el oído

-Vamos al cuarto

-No, tus amigos se darán cuenta

-Y qué? Somos novios, no tiene nada de malo, se puso de pie y la jalo de la mano hasta arrastrarla al pie de las escaleras, Marianne trato de resistirse una vez más, pero Ron empezó a besarla intensamente y a pasar sus manos por toda su espalda haciéndola vibrar, hasta que empezó a subir las escaleras, Ron subió detrás de ella pero antes hecho una mirada atrás para ver si alguien se había percatado de su partida, y ahí estaba ella, abrazada de Mark quien le daba la espalda a ron, viéndolo, con los ojos tristes, Ron por un segundo dejo de subir las escaleras y se le quedo viendo, enternecido, Hermione volteo su mirada hacia Mark y con sus manos lo atrajo a su rostro y lo beso, eso hizo que Ron subiera las escaleras más aprisa

Al llegar a su cuarto, no hubo ningún preámbulo, empezó a besar a Marianne de lleno en los labios, acariciando su lengua apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, arrancándole la ropa, el sexo entre ellos era bastante bueno, no tenían temor a pedir lo que deseaban, así que por la parte física siempre quedaban satisfechos, Ron sentía una energía especial gracias al coraje que había pasado de ver así a Hermione, y su actuación fue muy vigorosa, incluso sorprendiendo a Marianne con su rudeza en algunos momentos

En cuanto terminaron Ron se acostó a un lado de ella a recuperar el aliento, no dijo nada por varios minutos solo respiraba aceleradamente, se paro y entro al baño, salió unos minutos después y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

-Te gusto? Pregunto Marianne

-Qué? Respondió Ron

-Si tu sabes, te gusto como hicimos el amor?

Ron pensó unos segundos –claro estuvo rico, siempre es rico, digo, lo haces muy bien, y se inclino a darle un rápido beso en los labios

-A mi me encanto, dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el pecho de Ron, sabes? Cuando me haces el amor así, tan intensamente, me doy cuenta que debes sentir algo intenso por mí, para hacérmelo tan apasionadamente

Ron solo fingió una sonrisa y empezó a besarla de nuevo, tal vez solo con la intención de que dejara de hablar, Marianne gimió y eso le recordó a Hermione, recordó como gemía cada vez que la tocaba, por un instante pudo ver el rostro de Hermione bañado en sudor sonrojada viéndolo con una sonrisa

-Oh mine (que suena main) susurro, antes de terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de su error -Ay Mari ay nne, que rico! Trato de componer, y se dio cuenta que la chica no había notado nada, pero el mismo quedo consternado por su error.

-Qué bueno que lo disfrutas, dijo orgullosa la joven

-Sí, le dijo y se recostó de nuevo viendo el techo, pensando, unos minutos después le dijo –Quieres volver a la fiesta?

-No lo creo ya es tarde tengo sueño, dijo Marianne

-Aun se oye música abajo y yo tengo hambre

-Si quieres ve, yo prefiero dormir, dijo la chica tapándose con la sabana

Ron se cambio y bajo de nuevo a la fiesta, fue a la cocina por una cerveza y algo que comer y vio a Hermione ahí sola contemplando un vaso de whisky, Ron trato de no interrumpirla pero era obvio que lo vería

-Ya terminaste? Dijo Hermione sin verlo, y en un tono frio

-Que cosa? Dijo Ron fingiendo inocencia

-Te vi subir las escaleras con Marianne Ron!

-Tenía mucho sueño y la acompañe quiso que me quedara hasta que se quedo dormida

-Si claro…

-Como sea, pero porque estás sola aquí y matt? Digo MARK

-Se fue a su casa, hace unos minutos

-Por qué?

-Que te importa?, dijo muy molesta Hermione, de verdad odiaba verlo con alguien mas y mas como él podía actuar como si nada después de bajar de su habitación de estar con ella

-Lo siento sé que no me incumbe, solo quiero decirte algo

-Qué? Dijo molesta pero muy interesada Hermione tratando de no demostrarlo

-La otra noche, fue toda mi culpa, no quiero que te sientas mal al respecto, pese a todo y aun te respeto y me aproveche de la situación, no te dije que estaba con Marianne y eso está mal, lo siento, de verdad, no planeo arruinar tu relación, espero que podamos olvidarlo

-No creo que pueda… dijo Hermione y Ron se quedo viéndola sorprendido esperanzado y de alguna forma feliz de oír eso, apunto de responder _yo tampoco! Fue maravilloso _cuando Hermione concluyo –Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que alguien me atrapa teniendo haciéndolo!

Ron sonrió -segura?

-Si o acaso recuerdas alguna otra ves?

-Bueno, dijo Ron, no que yo recuerde, pero quien sabe a lo mejor con alguien más… lo consumió la idea de pensar que pudiera existir alguien mas

-Has sido el único hombre en mi vida Ron, lo olvidabas? Mi primer novio, mi primera vez, y cuando anduvimos nunca te puse los cuernos así que… eres el único, dijo tristemente Hermione

A Ron se le rompió un poco el corazón al oír eso -si lo recuerdo muy bien, pero no se digo terminamos hace más de seis meses que se yo que ha sido de tu vida

-Jaja rio Hermione sarcásticamente, crees que me he vuelto una depredadora de hombres? No lo creo, a mi me está tomando un poco más de tiempo adaptarme que a ti

-No creas que me ha sido fácil

-Por favor! Y esa que está arriba en tu cuarto qué? Me vas a decir que fue su primera vez juntos?

Ron se quedo callado avergonzado, era verdad, y no solo había sido ella, también había estado involucrado con alguien más en Irlanda antes de hacerse novio bien de Marianne, se sentía como la mayor escoria del mundo

-Ya te dije que le dio sueño, dijo tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Hermione

-Por favor Ron! Te conozco, no se veían con mucho sueño mientras subían las escaleras, además sé muy bien lo que pasa en tu cuarto no?

Ron se quedo callado, mirando el suelo y luego dijo –Una vez casi nos atrapa Harry recuerdas? Hermione puso una cara extrañada –nuestras primeras vacaciones de navidad juntos!

-Jajaja empezó a reír Hermione, si lo recuerdo! Pero, estuvo lejos de atraparnos, además, esa vez no hicimos nada…!

-Nada comparado con otras ocasiones, recuerdas aquella vez que me quede contigo durante tu segundo año de la universidad? Dormí por tres días después de eso!

-Que tal cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones cuando Salí de Hogwarts, la primera vez que viajamos juntos, dijo nostálgica

-Y que descubrimos la entonces nueva línea de mi hermano…

-Si… dijo Hermione y los dos se quedaron soñando despiertos recordando esos momentos, luego se voltearon a ver y Ron intento acercarse a Hermione, pero ella se puso de pie

-No creas que pasara lo mismo de la otra noche, si hay recuerdos entre nosotros, pero ya no somos pareja, ahora tu estas con alguien mas

-Y tu también!

-No se trata de eso! No es reclamo, Dijo alterada Hermione -Se trata de que ya no estamos juntos, y esto no puede continuar, si no nunca olvidare lo nuestro, nunca podre seguir adelante, yo se que para ti es fácil, conversar conmigo, recordar cosas, verme y todo eso, pero para mí no Ron!, apenas empiezo a olvidarte y apareces de nuevo!

-Pensé que estaría bien intentar ser amigos de nuevo

-Amigos? Ron amigos? De verdad? Para eso tendría que olvidar un montón de cosas, no digo que sea imposible, pero al menos dame tiempo. Ahora sería solo pretender lo que no es, yo aun me siento incomoda viéndote con tu… hasta me cuesta decir esa palabra… tu novia

-Hermione… susurro Ron apenado, el sentía lo mismo pero no era tan valiente como para decirlo

-Lo siento Ron, quise actuar madura, y todo eso, pero no puedo dejar a un lado tantos años en unos meses, creo que la otra noche lo demostré, por favor…

Hermione Salió de la cocina sin dejar a Ron decir otra palabra, salió detrás de ella pero Harry lo intercepto

-Ron! Creí que a te habías ido a dormir!

-No, aquí sigo

-Que bueno porque estoy ebrio! Y tu hermana se enojo conmigo, y dijo que no me va a batallar

-Harry, deja de beber, compórtate!

Cuando Ron volteo era demasiado tarde Hermione se había ido, esa noche al subir y ver a Marianne dormida en si cama opto por dormir en el sillón. Los siguientes días que le quedaron de vacaciones no la vio y al preguntarle a Ginny sobre ella su hermana se limito a decirle que le diera espacio.

* * *

><p><span>Vicky<span> Gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia :)


	6. Joshua

Al preguntarle a Ginny sobre ella su hermana se limito a decirle que le diera espacio -

Ron regreso a Irlanda pensando de nuevo en Hermione y torturándose con dudas sobre lo ocurrido, cuestionando los hechos, y arrepintiéndose de su reacción.

Por fin y como lo habían prometido en Septiembre Ginny y Harry fueron a visitar a Ron y Marianne un fin de semana, salieron los cuatro y se divirtieron mucho, la noche antes de que se regresaran a Inglaterra Ron aprovecho que Marianne por fin había decidido dejarlos solos y se atrevió a preguntarles

-Y que tal va Hermione con Matt?

-Mark! Dijo Harry, dejaron de salir desde hace un rato, como que no congeniaron

-De hecho creo que el día de la fiesta de Harry, de su cumpleaños, terminaron, bueno no eran novios, así que solo decidieron dejar de verse

-Qué? Dijo Ron sorprendido, esa noche el había platicado con Hermione -Y sabes por qué? Pregunto curioso Ron

-Pues yo que sé, dijo Ginny -Creo que, no lo sé, Hermione no se sentía 100% cómoda con él, siempre tuvo dudas

Y como se sentiría cómoda si su antigua relación fue con uno de sus mejores amigos quien la conocía como la palma de su mano y a quien le tenía toda la confianza del mundo.

Solo un par de días después casualmente Ron termino su relación con Marianne, descubrió que en realidad no era algo que los estuviera beneficiando, y lo descubrió cuando Marianne le dijo que estaba enamorada de él y no supo que decir, le tenía aprecio, pero definitivamente no la amaba, y esa fue su señal para terminar la relación ya que nunca fue su intención jugar con ella

Desde ese momento Ron conoció a distintas chicas pero sin tomar a ninguna demasiado en serio, todas tenían un pero, es muy boba, es demasiado cariñosa, es muy fría, demasiado femenina, se ríe raro, pies feos, manos de hombre, etc. Con quien había salido más tiempo después de Marianne solo duro un par de semanas.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron y cuando Ron hacia su maleta para ir a visitar a todos de vuelta a Inglaterra no pudo evitar pensar en Hermione, no la veía desde Julio, no había hablado con ella desde aquella vez que le dijo que aun no podían ser amigos, y no había sabido de ella desde que se entero que termino con Mark, ella misma le había pedido a sus amigos no mencionarla mientras platicaran con Ron y viceversa.

Así que estaba nervioso, no sabía si estas vacaciones la volvería a ver y como estaría, si seguiría soltera, el lo estaba, y aun pensaba en ella, y cada vez se daba más cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba. Los primeros días de sus vacaciones Ron solo vio a su familia, se quedo en casa de sus padres los primeros días pero Harry lo convenció de pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en grimmauld place, y una tarde que Ginny salió a hacer compras de pánico para la fiesta de año nuevo Ron se atrevió a preguntarle a Harry

-Y… como a estado Hermione?

-Mucho mejor creo, está trabajando en el ministerio, si supiste que ya se graduó no? Pues le ofrecieron trabajo en el ministerio

-Qué? Como puede ser que lo haya olvidado, dios soy un tonto ni siquiera la envié una felicitación

-No te preocupes, Hermione creyó que era porque te había pedido que te alejaras de ella, lo mismo en su cumpleaños, pero, siempre ha sabido que te da gusto su crecimiento

-Por supuesto, y crees que este feliz?

-La verdad creo que sí, no solo por lo del ministerio pero hace como dos meses, desde después de halloween, anda con un tipo

-Anda? A que te refieres con anda? como con Mark?

-Vaya meses después que dejan de salir es cuando te aprendes su nombre!, no, es diferente, esta vez son novios, Hermione lo conoció hace como cinco meses, y al parecer se entendieron muy bien

Harry vio la cara de Ron expresaba más que mil palabras

-Lo siento si no es lo que querías oír, pero tú has estado bastante ocupado también, no me digas que aun te dan celos?

Ron solo se paro y Salió de la habitación, fue entonces que lo vio todo perdido, no solo ya tenía un novio, pero era feliz con él, y de repente sintió mucha tristeza, un vacio dentro, algo que lo impulso a ver todos los recuerdos que tenia con Hermione todas las fotos, regalos, y encontró su mitad del espejo en el fondo de una caja, lo estaba viendo, y susurro su nombre, cuando vio los ojos de Hermione aparecer en el reflejo

Unos ojos que lo vieron con gran sorpresa, casi miedo, Ron sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo al verlos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas al igual que los ojos que veía en el reflejo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, desaparecieron y no los volvió a ver.

Se quedo viendo varios minutos mas pero nunca aparecieron de nuevo, decidió despejarse y fue con Harry por una cerveza de mantequilla, después de varios tarros y un par de shots de whisky de fuego, vieron a Hermione con Joshua su novio, Harry les grito impulsivamente desde el otro lado del bar y al verlo Josh jalo a Hermione para saludarlo, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Harry

-Hola Harry como estas que haces aquí? Dijo amablemente Josh mientras Hermione se acercaba

-Ya sabes Josh, trabajando como siempre dijo Harry levantando su tarro, soltaron una pequeña carcajada, menos Ron, que veía a Josh con gran interés

-Les molesta si los acompañamos? El lugar está abarrotado dijo Josh sin notar la forma en que Hermione lo miraba como diciendo 'NO' con los ojos

-Claro que no siéntense, Hermione saludo a Harry y luego a Ron tímidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y ya que Josh se sentó a un lado de Harry, Hermione se sentó junto a Ron quedando frente a Josh

-Bueno no nos han presentado, soy Josh, dijo el chico extendiendo su mano hacia Ron, quien la analizo unos segundos antes de darle la mano y decir

-Hola, Ron Weasley

Por la cara de Josh y la forma en que vio a Hermione, supo que sabia quien era perfectamente, pero era demasiado tarde como para cambiar de mesa, intentaron platicar de distintas cosas pero se sentía cierta tensión en el aire

-Y Ron, como esta Marianne, vino contigo a pasar las vacaciones? Pregunto Hermione

-Ehm no, terminamos hace como tres meses

-Oh lo siento no lo sabia

-Está bien, no es la gran cosa

-Pero ahora andas con Karen no? O era Karla? Dijo Harry riendo

Quien recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Ron, -Cuanto has bebido? Se limito a decirle el pelirrojo, -El caso es que ahorita no estoy saliendo con nadie, esperare que pase navidad, así me ahorro el regalo

-Pero también te pierdes uno, dijo Josh, Ron lo volteo a ver y si las miradas fueran puñales, por dios que Josh estaría muerto

-Así? Y que le vas a regalar mine? Dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione pero sin apartar la vista de Josh

Hermione se sorprendió al oírlo decirle así, al igual que Harry que se le quedo viendo a Ron con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, como presintiendo lo que estaba por pasar

-Es sorpresa, dijo sonrojada

-Recuerdo lo que me regalaste nuestra primera navidad juntos, recuerdas esa navidad? Dijo Ron sonriendo seductoramente, y luego vio a Josh -Porque si sabias que anduvimos cinco años no?

-Si, dijo serio Josh, y también se que terminaron hace casi un año

-No respondiste mine, dijo Ron, recuerdas esa navidad? Yo si

-Claro que recuerdo, dijo Hermione molesta, y también recuerdo la navidad pasada, recuerdas tu? Que me regalaste una bufanda, y dijiste que mi cena de navidad sabia peor que cartón, que a media noche te fuiste a casa de tus padres y me dejaste sola? Recuerdas eso Ron? Dijo Hermione llorando se paro y se fue de la mesa, Josh se fue tras ella no sin antes lanzarle una mirada aun peor que todas las que le había dado Ron.

-Bien hecho Ron, dijo Harry molesto

-No es como ella lo cuenta, yo estaba ahorrando por eso solo le pude comprar una bufanda, y además ella no quiso ir a saludar a mis padres porque estaba molesta, que esperaba que yo no fuera tampoco? Fue su idea pasar nuestra 'primera navidad solos' Y en mi defensa esa cena si sabía a cartón! Dijo Ron riéndose secamente

-De verdad Ron como puedes hacerle eso, y ni siquiera reconocer tus errores? Se acaba de parar de la mesa llorando

-Y que quieres que haga! Si viene y me pone enfrente al estúpido ese de su novio? Como crees que me hace sentir? Pues muy incomodo! Dijo Ron gritando molesto

-Y como crees que se sintió ella cuando llevaste a mi boda a esa amiga tuya, que luego regreso siendo tu novia eh, como crees que ella se sintió? Eso la mato Ron, la humillaste!, no te había dicho nada, pero nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, ella aun te amaba y tu bailando con otra frente a ella!, de verdad Ron si no fueras mi amigo te hubiera roto la cara

-Pues lo hubieras hecho! Es lo que merezco que alguien me parta la cara!

-Actúas como un imbécil! Dijo Harry muy molesto y de pie y se marcho, ahora todo el bar los miraba

Ron se paro y se fue también, saco sus cosas de casa de Harry y las llevo de vuelta a la madriguera, cuando sus padres preguntaron la razón, solo dijo que los extrañaba, y prefería pasar las vacaciones cerca de ellos, como en los viejos tiempos

Ron y Harry resolvieron sus diferencias antes de año nuevo, no podían pasar mucho tiempo molestos, después de platicar mucho Ron pidió a Harry que invitara a Hermione en grimmauld place para hablar con ella, y pidió que él y Ginny no estuvieran

Hermione llego como siempre a grimmauld, como si estuviera en casa, llamando a Harry y Ginny, cuando apareció quien menos esperaba, Ron

-Sé que soy la última persona del mundo a quien quieres ver, pero sé que si te decía que quería hablar contigo, te negarías

-Claro que me negaría!, y con justa razón, te comportaste como un idiota. Y? que quieres, dijo fría y molesta

-Lamento mucho lo del otro día, estaba un poco ebrio y…

-No le eches la culpa al alcohol de todo lo malo que haces Ron

-Lo siento, en realidad, todo lo que dije quise decirlo en ese momento, cuando supe que era tu novio, sentí coraje Hermione, sé que no tengo derecho pero no pude controlar lo que siento

-Aaargh Ron eres un desgraciado! Grito Hermione muy alterada desconcertando a Ron -Desde hace cuanto que tu sales con otras personas? Cuando te hice una escenita así eh? Y crees que a mí no me dolió verte con alguien más? Crees que no me molesto? Grito Hermione

-Perdón, no sabía lo que hacía, no tenía idea como te podías sentir Hermione de verdad, me siento como el mayor idiota del mundo, además no actuaste como si nada, Hermione lo vio ferozmente –Lo siento, de verdad…

-Nunca te das cuenta de lo que haces, pero causas mucho daño Ron… dijo Hermione quien ya no podía contener las lagrimas

-Lo siento de verdad!

-No es tu culpa Ron, ni la mía, somos libres, y no tienes derecho a molestarte porque tengo novio

-No digas eso Hermione, suena horrible, además, yo se que eres libre, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así! Me dieron ganas de golpearlo

-Prométeme que no lo harás!

-Lo prometo, pero de imaginármelo tocándote…

-Sabes qué? debiste de haber luchado mas por nosotros!, no rendirte ante los problemas y dejarme, si me amabas debiste luchar! Dijo Hermione en lo que parecía más bien un grito doloroso, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro

-No me puedes culpar de lo que nos paso Hermione!, tú me hacías sentir como un invitado incomodo todos los días, dijo alterado Ron

-Yo nunca te hubiera dejado Ron, si me amabas nunca me hubieras dejado… dijo Hermione con voz baja

-Que quieres decir?

-Se que no me amabas Ron, por eso te fuiste, por eso fue tan fácil para ti seguir adelante

-Que no te amaba? Hermione la noche que me fui se destrozo una parte de mi que nunca volverá a ser la misma, ahora los ojos de Ron derramaban lagrimas también -Yo te amaba con todo mi ser, y me destrozaba ver tu actitud de desprecio hacia mi

-Ron mi vida eras tú, pero nunca apreciaste mis esfuerzos, era más fácil discutir y culparme de todo, las lagrimas de Hermione no dejaban de mojar su rostro

-Hermione, dijo Ron sujetándola de los hombros –eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, cada momento contigo hizo que mi vida tuviera valor, en ningún momento te deje de amar, pero el dolor que te causaba al seguir a tu lado era demasiado grande, eres el amor de mi vida, y dejarte ir fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho, pero si ahora estas feliz con alguien más, entonces hice bien, porque podrás tener lo que siempre soñaste y ser feliz, con alguien que no te lastime que es lo que importa, tan solo fíjate ahora, unos minutos a mi lado y te hice llorar de nuevo

Hermione no dijo nada, ya no podía hablar, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se sentó a tratar de tranquilizarse, Ron solo se quedo parado frente a ella observándola, no se atrevía a tocarla aunque se moría por abrazarla, cuando vio que Hermione se empezaba a calmar le dijo

-Tal vez es mejor que te deje sola, y se dio la media vuelta antes de salir Hermione artículo palabras por primera vez en varios minutos

-No es justo que me hagas esto Ron, el volteo y se acerco a ella

-Lo siento Hermione, te prometo que desde ahora no me volveré a acercar a ti, de verdad lo estaba intentando, no sabía que nos encontraríamos en ese bar, ni siquiera fue mi intención que se sentaran en la mesa, pero solo quería aclarar todo, te prometo alejarme como me lo habías pedido

-Ron? Algún día va a dejar de doler? Dijo Hermione su voz sonaba rasposa por el llanto, y parecía que el solo decirlo le causaba dolor

-Te duele lo que te digo?

-No es eso, bueno si, pero me refiero, algún día podre acostumbrarme a no ser parte de tu vida? Que no nos duela vernos con alguien más?

Ron se incoo frente a ella, seco sus lágrimas y le tomo de las manos, Hermione lo vio a los ojos

-Honestamente, no lo sé, dijo Ron

-No crees que es por algo, Que nos sentimos así? Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa

-Crees que hicimos mal al separarnos?

-No lo sé, tal vez era lo más inteligente en ese momento, pero a largo plazo será lo mejor para nosotros?

Ron estaba sorprendido con las palabras de Hermione, sus sentimientos empezaban a aturdirlo

Tomo la cara de Hermione suavemente con sus manos y la acerco a él, sus narices casi se rozaban, Hermione puso sus manos sobre las de él y las acaricio tiernamente, Ron intento besarla pero Hermione esquivo el beso y solo recargo su frente contra la de Ron y susurro

-No es justo para Josh…

Pero Ron no estaba listo para soltarla, se quedo incado frente a ella y la abrazo de la cintura, puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione, y lloro pero no quería que Hermione lo notara, así que solo la apretó más fuerte y trato de controlarse, Hermione lloraba también mientras le acariciaba el cabello y su espalda, haciéndolo sentir más tranquilo y al mismo tiempo tranquilizándola a ella también, por fin Ron tubo la fuerza para soltarla y se puso de pie frente a ella, no se atrevió a verla a los ojos, y solo le dijo

-De verdad siento mucho todo esto, Necesito agua, y se fue a la cocina, y si necesitaba beber algo que hiciera que se tragara ese nudo que aun tenía en la garganta, y además creyó que sería la oportunidad perfecta de Hermione para irse, se hecho agua en la cara y bebió lentamente un vaso de agua, respiro hondo varias veces y salió, pretendía ir a su antiguo cuarto y dormir un par de horas, pero al pasar por la sala noto a Hermione aun sentada ahí, Ron no pudo evitar verla sorprendido

-Aun estas aquí…

-Querías que me fuera? Dijo Hermione en voz baja tímidamente

-Claro que no, dijo acercándose a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, Hermione sintió nervios recorriendo toda su piel por la determinación con la que Ron caminaba hacia ella, decidido. Cuando estaba solo a un par de metros de ella la chimenea se encendió, y Ron dio unos pasos atrás, de la chimenea salió Josh quien primero solo vio a Hermione y le dijo

-Vi la nota que dejaste, que te alcanzara aquí, así que aquí estoy… cuando Hermione creyó que Harry era el que la invitaba a su casa le dejo esa nota a Josh –…Y donde están todos? Dijo viendo para todos lados, hasta que se encontró con Ron instantáneamente su dulce mirada cambio, al notar el estado de ambos

-Harry y Ginny se acaban de ir, mintió nerviosa Hermione, de hecho ya me iba

-Y que hace el aquí? Que está pasando? Dijo Josh molesto, Ron solo apretó sus puños, a él que le importaba, era la casa de su mejor amigo él podía estar ahí cuando quisiera, el entrometido era él, quien le había dado permiso de aparecerse así en la casa de Harry?, pero recordó la promesa a Hermione de no golpearlo y relajo los puños

-Pues vino a ver a Harry, pero te dije que ya me iba, vámonos, dijo rápido Hermione

-Si claro!, de seguro te estaba molestando no? Escúchame bien imbécil, mas te vale que te alejes de Hermione, oíste? no quiere volver a verte así que lárgate! Amenazo Josh

-Por qué? Te da miedo que desee regresar conmigo? Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de lado alterando los nervios de Josh

-De que hablas? Hermione te odia, como crees que regresaría con un estúpido como tú? Ahora tiene algo mejor, Ron no pudo evitar reír de ese último comentario

-Josh ya es suficiente! Gruño Hermione

-Déjalo, Hermione, que se desahogue, si esta tan temeroso de que te vea por algo será no? Dijo Ron retándolo

-Es porque la lastimas idiota! Lo único que he oído sobre ti es el gran imbécil que eres! Así que creo que conozco lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que no te quiere volver a ver, dijo esto último caminado hasta Ron y apuntando con su dedo en su pecho, acentuando cada palabra con un golpe de su dedo, Ron no dijo nada solo lo miro detenidamente, y vio como la cara del chico se ponía roja y las mejillas le temblaban, no pudo evitar sonreír

Eso solo alimento la furia de Josh que le grito –De que te ríes! Quieres que te golpee para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro? Ron volvió a sonreír, esa frase le parecía sacada de una película, volteo a ver a Hermione para ver como jalaba el brazo de Josh tratándolo de apartar de Ron

-Déjalo en paz Josh, vámonos!

-Ves? me defiende a mí, dijo Ron viendo a Josh a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír

Cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo, Josh lo había hecho, lo había golpeado y bastante fuerte, cayó al suelo y antes de poder sobarse la quijada sintió como Josh le pateaba las costillas y luego brincaba sobre él, golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cara, con los gritos de desesperación de Hermione como fondo, Ron ni siquiera metía las manos, no solo había prometido no golpearlo, en el fondo sentía que lo merecía, sintió crujir su nariz, y otro golpe más a un lado de su cabeza, lo último que escucho fue

-Desmaius! Y el dolor se fue, estaba noqueado

* * *

><p>Gracias <span>Sirena<span>, se te hizo aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, ansió saber que opinan de el :)

**V**


	7. Chapter 7 The way we were

-Desmaius! Y el dolor se fue, estaba noqueado-

Ron despertó un par de horas después, muy adolorido y con una suave mano sobando su frente. Abrió los ojos y vio a un borroso Harry en los pies de la cama

-Ron! Estas bien?

-No, dijo quejándose de dolor

-Que tienes, que te duele? Era la voz de Hermione, giro la vista y noto que era ella quien le acariciaba la frente

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, dijo Ron

-Pero acabas de decir que no! Dijo contrariada

-Solo bromeaba

-No trates de hacerte el valiente Ron, si supieras como te ves, bebe esto es reparador de huesos, Ron bebió un trago y casi vomita

-Sabe horrible!

-Creías que sabría a jugo de uva? Vamos alguien que soporta esa cantidad de golpes, puede resistir un trago de esto, dijo Harry y agrego -Exactamente Ron como fue que paso, digo, eres un auror, como fue que ese tipo te pudo golpear así?

-Bueno pues, le prometí a Hermione que no lo haría, que no lo golpearía… Hermione se sorprendió y tubo que tratar de recordar en qué momento había pasado

-Pero casi te mata Ron! Te rompió una costilla y la nariz, te dejo noqueado no dudaría que tengas alguna fractura en la mandíbula, dijo Harry un poco molesto y preocupado, Hermione agacho la vista avergonzada

-Me recuperare, tampoco estaba tan fuerte, Harry y Hermione rieron aun en esas condiciones conservaba su humor, -Lo único que me preocupa es regresar así a Irlanda en dos días, te imaginas lo que dirán en la oficina?

-Que eres un caballero, bueno al menos eso deberían decir, dijo sonrojada Hermione, Ron sonrió y Harry le pidió que los dejara solos para hablar a solas con él

-Ron que paso? Dime la verdad, Josh los encontró haciendo algo?

-Qué? Claro que no, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella cuando llego, solo me vio y me empezó a amenazar, me dio risa su cara de sapo inflado y se molesto más hasta que empezó a golpearme

-Así como así?

-Bueno tal vez puede ser que le haya dado a entender que de seguro temía que Hermione lo dejara por mí

-Ay Ron! lo único que lamento es que no lo hayas golpeado, un tipo que actúa así no es bueno para nadie

-Lo sé Harry pero ya he lastimado mucho a Hermione como para matar a su novio

-Hablando de eso, lograron hablar antes de que el troll apareciera?

-Troll? Creí que te caía bien

-No después de esto Ron, en fin hablaron o no?

-Si

-Y?

-Le pedí disculpas, muy a la manera 'Ron', me echo en cara que no había luchado por nosotros, que era un idiota, lo normal tu sabes

-Pero, y que mas paso? Te perdono?

-Pues, terminamos de hablar y yo creí que ella se iría en seguida pero se quedo, incluso varios minutos más, y luego llego el troll

-Como que se quedo y de que mas hablaron?

-Pues terminamos de hablar, yo me fui a la cocina para darle la oportunidad de que se fuera, tu sabes, si no me soporta pensé que se querría ir cuanto antes, pero Salí y ahí seguía, esperándome, además, no te había comentado el día del incidente en el bar, antes de irnos yo estaba viendo en mi viejo espejo de dos caras que me regalo Hermione cuando ella aun estudiaba en Hogwarts…

-Si, como el que Sirius me regalo a mí, lo recuerdo

-A bueno pues lo estaba viendo y de repente apareció ella, reconocí sus ojos, y parecía que lloraba…

-Crees que signifique algo?

-No lo sé, al principio creí que sí, pero Josh dijo que Hermione le había contado que me odiaba, tal vez solo creyó que era un espejo normal, además, creo que me lanzo un desmaius!

-Hermione a ti?

-Sí, fue lo último que escuche

-No Ron, se lo lanzo a Joshua, que me quebró una mesa en su aterrizaje por cierto

-De verdad? Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, -Que bueno se lo merece.

-Lo sé es un patán. Está bien es suficiente por ahora, descansa, duele mucho cuando los huesos se están reconstruyendo mejor que estés dormido. Harry salió del cuarto y lo dejo dormir un par de horas más.

Al ser víspera de año nuevo Ginny, Harry y Ron fueron a pasarlo a la madriguera apenas ron fue revisado por un experto, les costó un poco de trabajo decir que le había pasado, pero después de unas dudosas mentiras ron simplemente dijo

-El novio de Hermione lo hizo, le dieron celos, pobre no lo culpo, yo también sentiría celos de mi

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo bombardeándolo con mil preguntas, pero Ron les dijo que nada había pasado entre él y Hermione y que eso era todo, que lo dejaran descansar y se recostó en el sillón. Se quedo viendo el fuego fijamente recordando el rostro de Hermione, las lagrimas recorrer su rostro, y la forma en que lo miraba mientras se acercaba a ella, al mismo tiempo las palabras de Josh hacían eco en su cabeza 'la lastimas idiota!', ' Lo único que he oído sobre ti es el gran imbécil que eres!', 'no te quiere volver a ver', 'Hermione te odia, como crees que regresaría con un estúpido como tú?', sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado a brindar por el año que acababa.

Apenas brindo con su familia por el año nuevo, tomo unos brebajes para sanar y fue a dormirse, no despertó la mañana siguiente hasta después del medio día, y se entero que Hermione había ido a saludar a la familia Weasley, desayuno con ellos, y luego Harry y Ginny se fueron con ella, nadie quiso despertar a ron por su estado, y por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ron había amanecido con los ojos casi cerrados por la hinchazón de los golpes, su costilla ya había sanado pero aun estaba adolorido del abdomen y cuando su madre lo vio grito del susto al ver lo mal que se veía su cara

-Creí que habías tomado algo!

-Solo para los huesos

-Ugh no puedo creer que Hermione sea novia de un troll desquiciado como ese! Dijo la señora Weasley

-Oye y escuche que dijo George que había venido? Pregunto Ron muy interesado

-Si hijo vino muy temprano, por poco nos encuentra dormidos

-A felicitarlos por el año nuevo?

-No solo eso, nos pidió mil disculpas por lo que te hicieron, estaba tan avergonzada casi llora la pobre, pero bueno tu padre y yo sabemos que ella no hizo nada así que le dijimos que no se preocupara, que seguíamos estimándola mucho

-Y no pregunto por mi? Dijo Ron ansiando oír la respuesta –Digo como fue su novio el que me dejo así…

-Pues si… bueno no, más bien solo dijo, 'espero que Ronald este mejor' o algo así, y ya yo le conté como estabas y que aun dormías, no te había visto la cara

-Y dijo algo del troll?

-Pues que había estado bajo mucho estrés, que él no era así, que tu actitud lo había alterado, que quería disculparse contigo, puras tonterías

-Sigue con él? Dijo Ron alarmado

-Pues no se lo pregunte hijo! Pero lo justifico mucho

-No lo puedo creer, a mi me hubiera encerrado en Azkaban si hacia eso! Ron se sentía muy decepcionado, esa no era la Hermione que el conocía

-Las personas cambian hijo.

-Sí, sí, hazme algo para los moretones y la hinchazón si mama?, mañana regreso a Irlanda y no quiero verme así

-Claro, claro, la señora weasleys pudo notar entre toda esa hinchazón la decepción de su hijo.

Ron almorzó y después bebió un poco del té que le había hecho su madre, estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro de regulación de aurores, cuando llegaron Harry y Ginny, y detrás de ellos Hermione, Ron los vio y al ver a Hermione hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho y siguió en su lectura

-Feliz año nuevo Ron! Dijo Hermione

-Igual, dijo Ron sin voltear a verla

-Ahorita voy por tu suéter Hermione espera un segundo dijo Ginny y salió de la vista

Harry se acerco a Ron y le pregunto -Que lees?

-Wow tu Ron? Leyendo? Decidiste empezar diferente el año? Dijo Hermione tratando de parecer graciosa

-Tal vez eso era gracioso cuando era un adolescente inmaduro, pero esa bromita de que soy un imbécil que no sabe leer ya me parece cansada

-Lo siento Ron, yo solo, no sé por qué lo dije, dijo apenada Hermione

-Porque es lo que piensas… dijo Ron molesto

-Siéntate Hermione, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Ron tampoco quiso hacerte sentir mal, pero tu entiendes que no se siente muy bien

-No hables por mi Harry, pero si adelante… dijo Ron

Hermione se sentó en el sofá a un lado del en que estaban Harry y Ron, cuando vio bien la cara de Ron

-Ron! Te ves terrible! Dijo alarmada

-Gracias! Dijo sarcástico

-Lo siento pero es que, no creí que estuvieras tan lastimado, por dios, tu mama te esta curando? Dijo preocupada

-Sí, estoy tomando té de cardamomo con uña de dragón, pronto bajara la inflamación y los morados empezaran a desaparecer

-Ron lo siento tanto, debí detenerlo antes pero estaba tan asustada por su actitud, el nunca actúa así, fue algo terrible

-Pues lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo me arrepiento de no haberle partido la cara, dijo Ron poniéndose de pie –pero avísale a tu novio que tenga cuidado, porque la próxima vez no me detendré por ti

-Lo siento de verdad Ron, no creas que no me moleste con él, acto como un bárbaro! Pero esta tan avergonzado!

Ron bufo molesto algo incomprensible entre dientes, y subió lenta y dolorosamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto, pocos minutos después Hermione se fue.

Alrededor de una hora después entro Harry a ver a Ron, quien se despertó al sentir su presencia en el cuarto

-Oh lo siento no quise despertarte si quieres te dejo dormir

-No, está bien entra, ya estoy enfadado de estar aquí tirado solo

-Ron te puedo preguntar algo?

-Que cosa?

-Estas molesto con Hermione? Dijo Harry

-Ja, porque me preguntas eso?

-Por como la trataste abajo, sabes en realidad no tenía razón para volver a la madriguera creo que solo quería saber cómo seguías

-Oh que noble de su parte! Dijo Ron sarcástico, -Vino a ver si su novio no me había matado!

-Entonces si estas molesto

-No es eso Harry, no es tan fácil de definir, como quieres que actué? Es mi ex novia, no puedo tratarla como si nada, el troll de su novio casi me mata, y ella… olvídalo!

-Que Ron? Qué pasa?

-Pues no sé, no puedo creer que ande con una persona como él, alguien tan agresivo, tú sabes cómo ha sido siempre Hermione en ese aspecto, creo que ella merece a alguien mucho mejor que él, te imaginas? Que reaccione así cuando se moleste con ella?

-Ron… dejaste que Josh te golpeara para que Hermione se molestara con él y lo terminara?

-Qué? Dijo Ron ofendido –Que ganaría yo con eso?

-No lo sé que sea soltera d de nuevo

-Y de que me sirve?

-Ron no te hagas el tonto

-Sabes que Harry, no tengo ningún interés en que me vuelvas a hablar de Hermione, justo antes de que esto, dijo señalando su ojo morado –pasara estábamos hablando de mejor ya no vernos, ni fingir seguir siendo amigos, todo será mejor así, yo creí que ya había aceptado el asunto me sentía mucho más maduro al respecto y luego vengo y me comporto de nuevo como tonto, creo que lo mejor es ya sacarla de mi vida por completo y necesito tu ayuda

-Pero no la puedes eliminar por completo de tu vida!, es parte nuestra vida!

-Si puedo y lo hare, será más fácil ahora que vivo en Irlanda, además ella también debe comprender que esta es mi familia y dejar de venir como si fuera su casa, entiendo que los visite a Uds. Pero venir aquí es demasiado. Además, no tengo ganas que esto vuelva a pasar, dijo de nuevo señalando su ojo, Harry sonrió –Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigos Harry, ya no me la menciones…

Harry asintió tristemente, y prefirió cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Al siguiente día Ron partió de nuevo a Irlanda.

No pasaron ni siquiera un par de semanas cuando Ron ya estaba involucrado en una relación nueva, sentía que la única forma de sacarse definitivamente de la cabeza a Hermione era metiendo a otra, Helena, tenía el cabello cobrizo oscuro era alta y muy atractiva no una belleza común, o estándar, más bien era guapa, todo termino a los días cuando la observo de cierto Angulo y le pareció ver a su hermana Ginny reflejada en su rostro. Eso guio a Ron a tomar una de las decisiones mas maduras en mucho tiempo, dejaría de salir con cualquier chica, se tomaría un tiempo para el solo y su crecimiento personal, enfocándose más bien en el trabajo, entendió que un clavo no saca otro clavo, solo lo atoraba mas, después de todo no se puede reescribir sobre un libro, necesitas hojas en blanco.

Durante varias semanas prefirió no ir a visitar a su familia a Inglaterra, se limitaba a mandarles cartas para ponerlos al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por tu review<span> Sirena <span> En otro contexto me disculparía por haberte hecho llorar :-P pero eso quiere decir que te gusto, eh qué bueno!

Inmaru: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que empiezas a perdonar a Ron jejeje


	8. Chapter 8 the way we were

l

l

l

* * *

><p>Durante varias semanas prefirió no ir a visitar a su familia a Inglaterra, se limitaba a mandarles cartas para ponerlos al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas.<p>

El día de su cumpleaños hizo una gran fiesta donde invito a casi todas las personas que conocía en Irlanda. Hasta se reencontró con Marianne, habían continuado viéndose en el trabajo pero definitivamente habían dejado de salir tanto como amigos desde que terminaron.

-Que bueno que viniste! Dijo Ron bastante feliz

-Gracias, dijo Marianne, -No podía faltar, no esta tan bien como lo que te organice el año pasado pero hay más alcohol así que…

Los dos rieron, y Marianne se acerco a abrazar a Ron por su cumpleaños, fue un abrazo un poco largo y que claramente los había hecho sentir algo, se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos

-Y tu novio? Pregunto Ron, ya que sabía que desde antes de navidad estaba saliendo con Frank un gigantesco auror alemán conocido por su carácter poco amigable

-Terminamos hace más de dos semanas Ron, dijo Marianne con una sonrisa sugerente

-Oh, y como lo tomo? Me hubiera dado miedo terminar con el

Marianne rio, -En realidad el termino conmigo, nunca lo creías, solo digo esto porque tal vez bebí demasiado y siento un poco de rencor, pero… te matare si dices algo

-Que! Ya escúpelo!

-Me termino por William Softy, el que acaba de ser transferido a Wales, tenían más de un año viéndose en secreto

-Pero William es hombre

-Vaya! Entiendes rápido

-Pero Frank…? Es tan rudo…

-Si lo es, pero también gay de closet dijo susurrando Marianne

-No lo puedo creer, dijo Ron sorprendido sonriendo, -Pero y como te sientes?

-Debo admitir que aunque no estaba muy enamorada de él que digamos, y además ya lo sospechaba, fue un gran golpe a mi orgullo, aunque yo se que yo no tengo nada que ver y el ya era así antes de conocerme… no se siento como si, no se… prefirió a un hombre que a mí!

Ron soltó una carcajada

-Me alegra que te de risa mi sufrimiento, dijo bromeando Marianne, -No será la misma razón por la que tú me terminaste verdad?

La risa de Ron se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, y luego la reanudo –Claro que no!, aunque Tom se ve divino con el uniforme, dijo bromeando

-Calla no sigas, que casi he quedado traumada, sabes a los días de eso me fui a un bar a corroborar si aún seguía atrayéndole a los hombres

-Claro que sí, no seas tonta dijo Ron bebiendo de su cerveza

-Necesitaba sentirme deseada sabes? Los meses que estuve con él me sentía como si no lograra excitarlo, y creía que era por mí, así que necesitaba quitarme esa espinita

-Me hubieras llamado a mí, dijo Ron en un tono bajo y seductor

-Hubieras aceptado? Dijo Marianne coqueta poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Ron

Pero en ese momento Ron dio un paso atrás -Lo siento, no quisiera que creas algo que no es, dijo arrepentido

-No, está bien Ron, Se que tu ya estas con alguien mas, Dijo Marianne resignada

-No, no es eso, no estoy saliendo con nadie es solo que

-Oh no Ron, tu ESTAS con alguien aunque no te des cuenta, Dijo la chica para después dejarlo apenas entendiendo a lo que se refería

Llego semana santa y la señora Weasley prácticamente obligo a Ron a ir a visitarlos aunque fuera por un fin de semana.

La primera noche de vuelta le habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque ya había pasado hacia unas semanas querían festejarlo además darle la bienvenida, así que se reunieron los mismos de siempre, Ron ya estaba predispuesto para encontrarse con Hermione, de hecho lo esperaba, pero ella nunca apareció

Cuando ya estaba muy avanzada la noche y después de hacerle varias preguntas a Harry, Ron por fin pregunto

-Y Hermione? No la invitaste?

-Claro que no, recuerdo nuestra última plática y la respeto…

-Oh, dijo Ron sintiendo un poco de decepción

-Por qué? Te arrepentiste? Pregunto Harry con una media sonrisa en los labios

-No, es solo que, no se, ya paso mucho tiempo, creo que estaba muy molesto cuando dije todo eso, además digo no es que quiera verla es solo, no se déjalo, está bien así

-Erhm ok? Dijo Harry, confundido pero al mismo tiempo complacido de que Ron se estuviera retractando de su conversación anterior

-Sabes? Hace mucho que no conozco a una mujer con quien en verdad me la pase bien, suspiro Ron

-A parte de Hermione… dijo Harry

Ron lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina –Obvio a parte de ella, si no me la hubiera pasado bien con Hermione no hubiera durado cinco años no crees? Y cuando dejo de ser así, nos separamos, gracias.

-No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal

-Eso ya paso, no creas que soy un llorón como tu

-Que te pasa? Yo derrote al señor tenebroso!

-Pff con mi ayuda

-Ya cállate, intégrate a la fiesta amargado! Dijo Harry mientras golpeaba en el brazo a su amigo

-Ok, ok dijo Ron. Y la fiesta duro un par de horas mas

El siguiente día lo pasaron en la casa de los Weasley, Ron fue interrogado por sus padres, sobre los casos, sus compañeros de trabajo, lo mismo que siempre que lo volvían a ver le preguntaban. Luego su madre le hizo una observación, algo que él no había notado.

-Oye hijo, y cuando empezaras el proceso de tu cambio? Recuerda que puede durar semanas. O ya lo iniciaste?

-Qué? A que te refieres?

-Bueno ya tienes más de un año allá, estoy segura que te colocarían rápido en el ministerio en la subgerencia de la oficina de los aurores, no fue por eso que te fuiste?

-Un año? Es cierto, no lo había notado… Aun no lo sé, claro que me fui porque quería avanzar mas rápido de puesto pero, estoy muy bien allá, he hecho muchos amigos, me siento muy cómodo.

-Pero hijo! No extrañas tu familia?

-Claro que si mama, pero no es tan fácil, tendría que adaptarme a la oficina aquí, sería como el nuevo otra vez

-Ron, interrumpió Harry, -No seas ridículo, trabajaste en el departo cuatro años, es prácticamente la misma gente.

-Gracias Harry… dijo Ron mirándolo un poco molesto

-Hijo, comprende, dijo su mama acongojada, Bill y Charlie viven lejos, Percy… pues mejorado pero sigue siendo Percy, además George y Ginny ya están casados también y están formando sus propias familias, a veces nos sentimos un poco solos…

-Ya basta Molly, dijo el señor Weasley, -El chico está haciendo su vida, no puedes pedirle que cambie sus planes solo por que quieres un poco mas de compañía. Lo que hizo que la conversación cambiara de curso

Al terminar la cena Harry y Ron se quedaron solos en la sala ya avanzada la noche jugando ajedrez, hasta que Harry le pregunto

-Por qué no quieres regresar Ron?

-Es solo… no me lo tomes a mal, pero a que regresaría? Digo cada vez que vengo de visita me la paso genial, pero es lo mismo, fiestas, cena con mis padres, si regresara sería lo mismo pero todas las semanas, allá tengo una rutina, soy independiente, me siento bien, se que todo eso cambiaria y volvería a empezar a traerle mi ropa a mama para que la lave y ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno si dices que es porque te sientes mejor allá lo acepto, pero lo que también debes entender es que si has logrado cambiar y madurar eso no solo se aplica en el lugar en el que estés, si regresas podrías seguir actuando igual, solo estarías más cerca de los tuyos. Además así estarías más cerca de tu futuro sobrino

-Qué? Tú y Ginny?

-No, no aun no, pero ya lo estamos empezando a planear, en unos días ya cumpliremos un año de casados, de aquí a que lo consigamos y después 9 meses de espera, es casi otro año tal vez mucho mas, tu sabes que deseo tener mi propia familia cuanto antes y Ginny también

-Si lo sé… yo quiero ser el padrino, no me importa si es niña o niño yo quiero ser padrino de tu primer hijo, digo si no te molesta la idea

-Claro que no, sabes que te considero mi hermano, nada me haría más feliz, lo único que no me gustara es que el padrino de mi hijo o hija viva tan lejos que solo lo pueda ver un par de veces al año. Me gustaría que fuera alguien constante en su vida a quien pueda sentirse apegado y recurrir si nosotros no estamos…

-Oh vaya que eres un chantajeador de primera! Tal vez si empiece a procesar mi cambio sabes? Tienes razón, digo, haya me siento muy bien pero el trabajo es un poco aburrido, no hay ni la mitad de acción que pasa aquí

-Perfecto, mañana voy a cubrir un turno, puedo meter tus papeles si quieres

-Porque tanto interés en que regrese eh? Pregunto intrigado Ron

-Porque te extraño, dijo simplemente Harry

-Ya vas a empezar…! Además son vacaciones, el súper Harry tiene que trabajar en vacaciones?

-Tú sabes que en eso no hay vacaciones, uno está siempre disponible, además lo que pasa es que mañana es el cumpleaños del hijo de Wolfang, un compañero y me ofrecí a suplirlo

-Nunca cambias Harry

-Vas a querer que meta tu transferencia o no?

-Si, tal vez te acompañe a hacerla

-Perfecto dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Al siguiente día los dos amigos partieron al ministerio, Ron se sentía extrañamente cómodo y de repente sintió más deseos que nunca de regresar, tan solo las instalaciones eran mucho más impresionantes, y le traían tantos recuerdos, después de un par de horas todo el papeleo de Ron estaba terminado así que decido ir a una cafetería cercana a almorzar mientras Harry terminaba sus reportes, se encontraba ya dentro del ministerio dirigiéndose a los elevadores, cuando una voz lo llamo

-Ron!

El volteo por inercia para ver quien llamaba, y se encontró con el rostro más familiar del mundo que albergaba una gran sonrisa

-Hola Hermione, que haces aquí?

Hermione se acerco un poco temerosa, como dudando, no había podido evitar gritar su nombre cuando lo vio, pero aun recordaba su último encuentro y temía que siguieran en los mismos términos, lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un sutil abrazo –Aquí trabajo no lo sabías? Dijo sonriendo muy orgullosa

-Sí, si lo sabía, pero me refiero a son vacaciones no? Esto está casi muerto solo los peones están trabajando

-Bueno, dijo Hermione agachando un poco la cabeza -Yo soy un peón, aun no cumplo un año trabajando y no me tocan vacaciones aun

-Te diría que lo siento pero en realidad creo que debes estar muy feliz de estar aquí, ya me imagino, dijo Ron mientras la veía con mucha ilusión, en realidad le daba gusto verla y saber que trabaja en lo que siempre había soñado.

Hermione se sonrojo y susurro un pequeño –Si

-Bueno te dejo dijo Ron, quien no quería molestarla ni romper el trato que tenían -Para que sigas trabajando

-No! Dijo apresurada Hermione, quiero decir, no tengo mucho trabajo, en realidad la mayoría toma estos días para sacar el trabajo atrasado y tu sabes que no me gusta atrasar trabajo así que no tengo nada que hacer, tengo mucho tiempo libre, he estado leyendo varios libros pero-

-Quieres un te? Le corto la explicación Ron al notarla tan ansiosa, Hermione asintió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco, había sentido mucha alegría de verlo, a quien por tantos años vio diario en los pasillos de Hogwarts luego en su propia casa, y por primera vez se sentía cómoda hablando con él desde que habían terminado.

Regresaron a la cafetería que acababa de abandonar Ron, se sentaron en silencio y ordenaron te.

-Oh por dios no te he preguntado! Dijo sorprendida Hermione –Tu qué haces aquí? Ya regresaste de Irlanda?

-No, yo si tengo vacaciones, vine a… Por alguna razón no quiso decirle a Hermione que planeaba regresar…-Acompañar a Harry, cubrió a un compañero hoy.

-Oh, y que tal esta todo por las tierras del norte?

-Muy bien, la verdad, dijo Ron, que se dio cuenta que estaba extrañamente nervioso, cada vez que veía a los ojos a Hermione sentía la urgencia de sonreír, se veía tan bonita, siempre lo había sido, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a no temer a su femineidad y aprovechar el poco maquillaje que usaba en resaltar sus rasgos haciéndola lucir hermosa

-Me da gusto dijo Hermione, siempre creí que llegarías lejos Ron, dijo dando suaves palmaditas en su mano

-Gracias, lo sé… dijo Ron, porque en realidad sabia que ella siempre había tenido esa confianza en él, siempre le decía que si él se esforzaba el lograría lo que quisiera, que solo debía creer en el mismo

Estuvieron intercambiando experiencias laborales, compañeros incómodos, jefes con mal humor, delincuentes tontos, hasta que sin darse cuenta empezaron a recordar anécdotas más antiguas, de cuando aun estaban juntos, de cuando aun no estaban juntos, los dos reían y suspiraban con mucha melancolía de repente. Ron recordó como Hermione siempre lo regañaba cuando usaba malas palabras o si quería pelear con alguien

-Y sabes? Dijo Ron -Lo gracioso es que quien termino golpeando a un compañero de clases fuiste tú

Hermione rio apenada de recordar su puñetazo a Malfoy –Se lo merecía, fue lo único que dijo

-De eso no hay duda… Sabes algo? Dijo Ron esta vez un poco más serio –Algo que de verdad no puedo creer es que hayas seguido con el tipo que me rompió la cara, no me lo tomes a mal, no es porque me lo haya hecho a mí, solo nunca te imagine con alguien tan 'bárbaro' dijo Ron sonriendo para eliminar la tensión

Pero no funciono, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hermione –Ron…

-No lo digo en serio, estaba bromeando no te preocupes, esta bien, dijo Ron un poco arrepentido

-Yo sé que no y es cierto, yo misma no lo sé, me avergüenzo de mi misma algunas veces, pero es que, el parece quererme y a estado ahí cuando me he sentido sola y triste, y supo esperar hasta que estuve lista… para salir con él, hizo una larga pausa y finalmente dijo –No es tan fácil sabes? Encontrar a alguien que cumpla todos tus requisitos, y que además este interesado en ti, tu sabes que soy una maniática de los estudios y del trabajo y no cualquiera toleraría eso, a veces uno debe aprender a sacrificar algunas cosas para obtener otras, tiene algunos defectos, pero me quiere

-No te voy a mentir Hermione, me da mucha tristeza oírte hablar así, Hermione lo vio sorprendida, como se atrevía a decirle eso? –Aunque me mires así! Suenas resignada, como si fueras alguien que no merece lo mejor del mundo, Tu sobre todas las cosas mereces lo mejor Hermione, eres perfecta! Ron se sorprendió de haber dicho estas últimas palabras pero salieron de su boca sin pensarlo

-En serio lo crees Ron?

-Siempre lo he creído, dijo Ron aceptándolo

-Antes no decías eso

-Es que no es tan fácil darse cuenta, pero siempre lo supe. Sabes, no existe la perfección como perfección, perfección, dijo Ron

-Oh si eso quedo muy claro! Dijo bromeando Hermione

-Déjame terminar!, me refiero a, todo en esta vida tiene defectos, pero eso es lo que muchas veces hace las cosas tan especiales y únicas, sabes? Debes alejarte unos pasos para apreciar un cuadro por ejemplo, si lo miras demasiado cerca, son solo pinceladas, has visto 'the starry night'?

-Si, dijo Hermione, sorprendida de oír a ron hablar así, sorprendida de que conociera 'the starry night' parecía estar hablando con alguien completamente diferente

-Así eres tú, un conjunto de pinceladas que parecen no tener nada que ver una con la otra pero, sin embargo tienen total armonía, y forman una de las cosas más bellas del mundo, te imaginas esa pintura diciendo, 'Ay soy defectuosa me tengo que conformar con un dibujo del quisquilloso hecho por Xenophilus Lovegood' te imaginas eso?

-No, dijo Hermione que encontraba todo eso muy simpático

-Claro que no, uno de esos merece salir con un Picasso o algo así no?

-Supongo… y como sabes eso? Digo intrigada Hermione moviendo la cabeza

-Pues sentido común… dijo sencillamente Ron

-No, como sabes sobre cuadros, de pintores muggles!

-Oh bueno, uno de mis jefes tiene un hijo squib, un par de años mayor que yo, para cualquiera sería vergonzoso y triste no? Pero él no lo ve así, el dice que su hijo si tiene magia, pero que la transmite con su pincel en lugar de una varita, es pintor o artista como se diga, a Dalwish, mi jefe, le gusta que tenga amigos magos así que nos presento, obviamente siendo mi jefe puse un esfuerzo especial en simpatizar con el tipo, y me callo muy bien, usualmente nos tomamos un par de cervezas, me lleva a ver museos y no se he aprendido a entender ese tipo de cosas, incluso… eh empezado a dibujar un poco

-Vaya, dijo Hermione, sí que has cambiado, justo cuando pienso que te he descifrado por completo, llegas tu y hablas de cuadros! Estas como distinto

-Eso creo, dijo Ron

-En realidad me hiciste replantear la situación Ron, y lo digo en serio

-Que bueno, era la intención

En eso apareció Harry gritando, -Por dios Ron que te pasa llevo horas buscándote, ya Salí de trabajar y me quiero ir

-Hola Harry! se volteo Hermione a saludarlo

-Oh Hermione! Lo siento no sabía que eras tú, creí que Ron se estaba portando mal

-Harry yo nunca haría eso! Dijo Ron fingiendo asombro

-Tienes novia? Dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible

-No, dijo ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh, pensé por el comentario de Harry, dijo Hermione tímidamente -En fin lo siento chicos me dio gusto verlos, en verdad, dijo esto último viendo a Ron, -Tengo que regresar a la oficina, y lo siento Harry por retrasarte, dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-No hay problema Hermione de verdad

Hizo lo mismo con Ron –Bye Ron

–Bye Hermione, su abrazo duro un par de segundos más, -espero que tomes en cuenta lo que te dije, dijo Ron mientras le levantaba la barbilla dulcemente con un dedo, Hermione sonrió y asintió mientras cruzaba la calle.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, hasta que el puño de ron choco con su brazo

-Vámonos!

Esa tarde en la madriguera Ron estaba un poco agotado así que subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió como si solo hubieran pasado unos segundos, y ahí estaba ya de nuevo en su cuarto Harry gritándole

-Vamos al lago, Ron! Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaban en el lago era el mismo de siempre pero se veía diferente, el agua se veía profunda y oscura, debía hacer mucho tiempo que no estaba ahí, se sentó en la orilla, mientras Harry se metía a nadar y alguien se sentó junto a el

-Sé que me amas, pero no sé por qué no lo dices

Ron giro su cabeza y era Hermione

-Alguien no puede pensar tanto en otra persona y no amarla, dijo esta vez

-Hermione, porque estás segura de que te amo? Dijo Ron sorprendido y realmente intrigado

-Que otra explicación tienes? Dijo Hermione mirando fijamente hacia el lago

Ron volteo a su alrededor para buscar a Harry pero no lo encontró, y noto que Hermione se ponía de pie. Le extendió una mano y le dijo –Ven

Ron obedeció le dio la mano y dejo que lo guiara hacia el lago

-Hermione no! Esta muy profundo nos vamos a ahogar

-No te preocupes Ron, si me tomas de la mano vamos a flotar, empezaron a avanzar poco a poco primero el agua les cubría los pies, luego las rodillas, el pecho, hasta que ya no tocaban el fondo.

-Ahora si, dijo Hermione

-Ahora si qué?

-Dilo!

-Que quieres que te diga?

-Dilo, Hermione lo decía como una orden pero al mismo tiempo desesperadamente, se soltó salvajemente de Ron y empezó a hundirse mientras luchaba con el agua

-Hermione! Gritaba Ron desesperado tratando de sacarla del agua, pero sus brazos se pusieron demasiado resbalosos y no logro sacarla, Ron lloraba con desesperación y gritaba su nombre pero lo único que veía eran burbujas.

Se sumergió a buscarla y la vio como cada vez se hundía mas hasta el oscuro fondo del lago, trataba de llegar a ella pero no la alcanzaba, en su desesperación Ron empezó a gritar bajo el agua

-No te vayas, no te vayas tu sabes que si te amo, no te mueras!

-Muy tarde, dijeron los labios de Hermione, y se perdió en la profundidad del lago, Ron ya no podía verla, y sintió una gran angustia invadir su cuerpo, acompañada por la necesidad de respirar, empezó a nadar hasta la superficie pero estaba muy lejos se había hundido mucho en el agua y ya no tenía oxigeno en sus pulmones, su varita había quedado en la orilla, la desesperación lo hacía moverse salvajemente

-Ron! Ron! Despierta estas teniendo una pesadilla! Ron despertó sobresaltado jalando aire y con la frente un poco sudada, con esa extraña sensación de sentir urgencia por respirar profundo como cuando lloras, los ojos húmedos y lagrimas rodando en su rostro, pero ninguna razón para llorar

-Tenias la cara contra la almohada de seguro no podías respirar, dijo un poco nervioso Harry, -No te iba a despertar pero te veías alterado, estas bien? Que soñabas?

-Que me ahogaba…dijo limpiándose la frente –Creo… no recuerdo muy bien solo que no podía respirar

-Bueno en fin venía a decirte que tu mama preparo la cena

-Si ahora voy, dijo Ron, quien por alguna razón había despertado con un sentimiento de tristeza difícil de explicar o de identificar, ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había soñado pero estaba casi seguro que era por ese sueño que se sentía asi.

l

l

* * *

><p>Ahora si al matadero! Gracias por sus reviews, espero que en este capítulo les haya aclarado un poco por que Hermione siguió con Josh, verán, creo que en Mi historia la autoestima de Hermione se vio afectada por la separación, no sé si a alguien le ha pasado, después de una relación muy larga empiezas a cuestionarte muchas cosas<p>

Gracias Tara por tu review, honestamente no creí haber escrito a un Ron inmensamente idiota y mujeriego ( :( trate de ser realista ), pero bueno tal vez así se percibe. Obviamente la inseguridad proviene del hogar, pero si no lo resuelves eso te hace ser inseguro en todos aspectos. Novela de la tarde? Auch! con lo que me caen gordas esas cosas, lo bueno que escribir no es mi oficio por qué tal vez me muero de hambre :-P Y no te preocupes la historia no termina como temes.

Ccasi: Me siento un poco mal que ya no te guste la historia… a veces solo me suelto escribiendo (escribí toda la historia como en dos días) haciéndolo más para mi, sin pensar en el que lee. Pero ya solo le quedan como 3 capítulos

**l  
>l<br>V **


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, he notado que a algunos les preocupa que sea una historia que dure eternamente, no, no estoy escribiendo la historia sin fin, solo le quedan dos capítulos más. En fin los dejo para que lean :-P

* * *

><p>-Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había soñado pero estaba casi seguro que era por ese sueño que se sentía asi.-<p>

Después de cenar se quedaron un rato platicando en la sala, tenían ganas de salir juntos así que intentaron planear algo aun que sin mucho resultado, siendo la hermana de Ron Ginny no podía evitar molestarlo en algunas ocasiones, hasta que tuvo suficiente y decidió subir a su cuarto a dormir

-Cállate!, mejor me voy a dormir, mañana temprano iré en la mañana a grimmauld y vemos que hacemos ok?

-Perfecto, dijeron los dos.

Casi a las 11 de la mañana del siguiente día llego Ron a la casa de Ginny y Harry

-Vaya creímos que llegarías temprano hermanito! Dijo Ginny, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

-De que hablas es temprano!, dijo indignado Ron

-Ya hasta desayunamos

-Está bien, mama me cocino algo mientras me bañaba para venir, además puedo prepararme algo aquí no? Dijo Ron rozando sus manos como si pudiera imaginar que prepararía

-No acabas de decir que mama te hizo desayuno? Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca

-Dije mama me cocino 'algo' es diferente.

Harry se fue a bañar y Ginny y Ron se quedaron solos en la sala platicando, Ron tenía varios minutos tratando de tocar el tema pero no se atrevía, no sabía cómo abordarlo, sabía que Harry no tardaba en bajar con ellos así que se decidió

-Oye Ginny si quieres puedes invitar a Hermione para que venga, digo, si a su novio no le molesta

-Ash ni me lo menciones, me cae tan mal, al principio no era así, Hermione dice que es porque la quiere y se preocupa mucho por ella pero, siento que hasta le molesta como se lleva con Harry , no sé como Hermione lo aguanta

-Si... dijo Ron triste

-Pero si la deja venir a la casa, digo, no le importa mucho , por cierto… y a que se debe que quieres que la invite?

-Que tiene? somos amigos, además ayer me la encontré, tomamos te juntos, y no sé si lo has notado pero se sentía rara, diferente, no se

-Me comento Harry lo del té, y se a lo que te refieres, como que de alguna manera a dejado de ser la Hermione mandona pero también la mujer segura que todos conocíamos

-Si algo así, dijo Ron viendo el suelo, recordaba con anhelo los regaños que Hermione le hacía, y al darse cuenta de eso sonrió, como podía extrañar ser regañado?

-La voy a invitar hermanito, y no quiero dramas eh? Al primer problema que ocasiones te lanzo un cruciatus

-Ok, ok dijo Ron riendo.

Tan solo un par de horas después llego Hermione, parecía muy contenta de haber sido invitada, cuando entro a la sala Ron instintivamente se puso de pie, y Ginny y Harry se le quedaron viendo extrañados suprimiendo sonrisas en sus labios

-Qué tal? Dijo Ron y volvió a sentarse haciendo como si se acomodara su pantalón. Hermione sonrió, por el simpático gesto, los saludo y unos minutos después le pidió a Ginny que la acompañara a la cocina a hacer té.

En cuanto se fueron Harry volteo a ver de manera extraña a Ron

-Que educado andas, le dijo Harry

-No seas ridículo Harry, me acomode el pantalón no fue mi culpa que ella entrara en ese instante! Respondió indignado Ron

-Ok, ok lo que tu digas, dijo sonriendo Harry

Varios minutos después las dos chicas regresaron y se sentaron con ellos, Ginny traía medio dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro y parecía aliviada pero Hermione en cambio venia con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro

-Que paso? Dijo Ron

-Nada metiche, porque preguntas? Dijo Ginny mientras se acurrucaba al lado deHarry

-No es que sea metiche, solo preguntaba por que según se fueron a hacer te y regresaron sin nada! Respondió molesto Ron, la cara de las dos chicas palideció un poco

-Es que… empezó Hermione

-Se nos olvido en la cocina! Dijo Ginny, voy por el

Ron se les quedo mirando contrariado, lo que daría por saber lo que había pasado en la cocina en realidad, el sabia que cuando una chica le pide a otra que la acompañe así es porque tiene algo que decirle, pero se limito a ver a Hermione para ver si su expresión le decía algo

-Qué pasa? Dijo Hermione nerviosa al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Ron sobre ella

-No nada, solo es que estaba pensando eh que podemos hacer hoy

Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada al verlos

-Y tú qué? Dijo Ron viendo bruscamente a Harry,

-No, nada dijo Harry me acorde de algo, iré a ayudar a Ginny con él te. Se paro y se dirigió a la cocina

-Sabes Ron, en realidad me dio mucho gusto ayer que platicamos, sentí que por primera vez en varios meses pudimos hablar, bueno si sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Si lo entiendo, a mí también me dio gusto Hermione, sabes creo que ya es momento de convivir como personas civilizadas no? O por lo menos intentarlo Digo ya paso el tiempo

-Un año dos meses, dijo Hermione

Ron pensó por un segundo sonaba como mucho tempo pero se sentía como muy poco –Si exacto, Dijo apenas. Los dos se miraron firmemente a los ojos pero por algún motivo no pudieron sostener la mirada, y ambos voltearon rápido en diferentes direcciones.

-Así que… dijo Ron pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar se acercaron Harry y Ginny –Oh gracias a dios, estaba sediento dijo rápido, tomando una taza y bebiendo su contenido

-Entonces, dijo Ginny a dónde iremos, es la última noche de mi hermanito aquí, ya se regresa para Irlanda mañana y quien sabe cuando regrese

-Oh Ron, y no prefieres pasarlo con tus papas? Dijo Hermione muy comprensiva

-Mañana voy a verlos, me voy al medio día, así que desayunare en casa tendré tiempo de despedirme.

-Yo digo que vayamos a un lugar muggle dijo Harry

-Qué? Dijo Ron sorprendido mirando a Harry extrañado

-Sí, tocan buena música, sirven bebidas muy ricas, es más barato, además ya hemos ido varias veces, no sé qué te extraña

-Y si mejor vamos primero a cenar al nuevo restaurante de madam puddifoot? Dijo Ginny quien obviamente tenia pensada una velada romántica mas que una salida de amigos en mente

-Puso un restaurante? Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza, no muy convencido con la idea, porciones pequeñas precios altos, pensó

-Si he oído buenas recomendaciones tocan música y dicen que la comida es deliciosa, además después podemos ir por un trago, vamos nos vamos a divertir, Dijo Ginny al ver su recelo tratando de convencerlos a todos

-Por mi está bien, dijo Harry

-Claro lo que diga tu esposa no? Dijo Ron a quien no terminaba de agradar la idea

-Pues yo también estoy de acuerdo, tengo ganas de cenar fuera, dijo Hermione

-Ok tres contra uno, muy justo eh! Me rindo vamos ahí, dijo Ron a regañadientes

-Si perfecto!, solo hay un problema, dijo Ginny

-Y ahora que hermanita

-Es muy temprano, yo estaba pesando que fuéramos como a las 6

-Y mientras que hacemos? Dijo Hermione

-Podemos ir al lago dijo Harry, llevamos unos emparedados y pasamos la tarde allá

-Solo tengo que ir por un cambio de ropa, dijo Hermione

-Que Ron te acompañe dijo Harry, yo y Ginny podemos ir haciendo los emparedados, y uds de regreso entrar a comprar algo de beber, que te parece?

-Bueno pues no sé si Ron quiera acompañarme, dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron para ver su reacción

-Y por qué no iba a querer? No seas ridícula Hermione! Verdad Ron? Dijo Harry comprometiendo a su amigo

-Ehm sí, claro yo te acompaño no hay problema dijo titubeando Ron

Así que desaparecieron y en el departamento de Hermione, entraron y todo le pareció a Ron muy diferente, estaba pintado de otro color, había distintos cuadros en las paredes, había cambiado algunos muebles, y los antiguos los había cambiado de posición, algunos de color.

-Wow, se ve tan diferente, dijo Ron observando todo el lugar, sentía como si lo visitara por primera vez

-Sí, lleva tiempo así, con tantos cambios que estaban pasando en mi vida sentí que debía remodelar para sentirme más cómoda,

-Si lo entiendo, dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, que sospecho que esos cambios se debían a que ella quería borrar todo rastro de él.

-Bueno voy al cuarto por mi ropa, siéntete cómodo

-Gracias, dijo Ron, se sentó, y en cuanto perdió de vista a Hermione se puso de nuevo de pie y empezó a ver detenidamente todo, quería ver las fotos que tenía en sus muebles, los cuadros, algo que le dijera que había pasado en su vida durante todo este tiempo, de pronto se encontró con un cuadro en la pared, sin ningún dibujo, solo era de color beige, le extraño un poco y trato de observarlo más de cerca, cuando salió Hermione de su cuarto

-Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos

-Y esto? Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño, que cuadro tan abstracto

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y le dijo -Muévelo

-Qué?

-Mueve el marco, dijo Hermione y Ron obedeció y se dio cuenta de que era solo un marco, y lo que se veía beige era la pared detrás del, Ron la vio extrañado sin entender muy bien

-Cuando remodele, no quise deshacerme de todo… no quise pintar ese pedazo de pared, no se es como algo simbólico supongo, Ron la miro con mucha nostalgia

-Es la pared que yo pinte verdad? La que me quedo horrible, por intentar hacerlo al estilo muggle, dijo Ron mientras con la punta de sus dedos tocaba la pared, como si eso le transmitiera algún recuerdo o alguna sensación, y de hecho lo hacía, podía recordar esa tarde de verano que ayudo a Hermione a pintar entre carcajadas y caricias

-Si, dijo Hermione, sorprendida de que lo recordara, y un poco apenada de que pudiera imaginar por que escogió ese pedazo de pared

-Mejor nos vamos, dijo Ron, quien empezaba a pensar demasiado -Tenemos que comprar las bebidas

-Claro, dijo Hermione de algún modo aliviada de salir de ahí, compraron todo lo que necesitaban y después aparecieron con Ginny y Harry

-Vaya no se tardaron nada! No nos dejan ni un momento solos, dijo Ginny bromeando

-Cálmate hermanita, todo el día se la pasan solos no les es suficiente? Dijo Ron mientras acomodaba las cosas

Después de unos cuantos minutos de trivial pelea entre hermanos y de terminar de hacer los emparedados partieron al lago, pusieron una gran manta en el suelo y flotando encima de ellos una sombra, casi en seguida Harry y Ginny se metieron al agua, Ron se sentó en la orilla y en un momento Hermione estaba sentada junto a él, Ron sintió como un dejavu, esa sensación de estar viviendo algo que ya paso, pero no le hizo caso.

-No te vas a meter? Dijo Hermione para romper el silencio

-Si seguro, y tú?

-Claro a eso vine! Creo que te puedo ganar en llegar hasta donde están Harry y Ginny, soy mejor nadadora que tu, alardeo Hermione

-Ni en tus sueños! Dijo Ron mientras se paraba y se quitaba la camisa, aceptando el reto

-Te hare comer tus palabras! Grito Hermione desasiéndose de un ligero vestido antes de saltar corriendo al agua nadando lo más rápido que podía, a Ron le costó un par de segundos reaccionar, llego un par de brazadas después de Hermione quien se encontraba sumamente feliz de haberlo derrotado

-Ahora sí! Dijo Hermione exhalando y riendo complacida

-Qué? Dijo extrañado Ron

-Dilo! Dijo Hermione, y estas palabras fueron como un gatillo en la mente de Ron, lo hicieron que recordara todo lo que había soñado, revivió la angustia de aquel sueño en ese instante, de repente sin que Ron ni Hermione se dieran cuenta, Ginny se sumergió en el agua y jalo a Hermione de una pierna, provocando que se hundiera súbitamente

-Hermione No! Grito desesperado Ron, metiendo sus brazos en el agua alcanzando a Hermione para sacarla del agua, Hermione Salió del agua riendo y jalando aire, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Ron todos se quedaron serios

-Solo quería que dijeras que nado mejor que tu… dijo asustada Hermione

-Que pasa Ron? Dijo Harry alarmado

Ron soltó a Hermione y se dio cuenta que eso no era como su sueño, -Nada, nada, voy a nadar, dijo y rápido sumergió su rostro en el agua para que nadie pudiera ver con qué facilidad sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

-Que le pasa? Pregunto Ginny pero ninguno quiso opinar al respecto, Hermione lo observo nadar preguntándose que acababa de pasar

Varios minutos después Ron ya que se había calmado y relajado nadando en el agua salió por un momento para comer algo, mientras devorada su almuerzo Hermione se acerco por detrás y pudo una mano sobre su aun húmedo hombro

-Me asustaste! Dijo Ron volteando bruscamente hacia atras

-Estas bien? Pregunto preocupada Hermione

-Si claro que si por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Te pusiste raro en el agua

-Ya! Olvídenlo, no fue nada! Dijo Ron molesto, pero por haber reaccionado de esa manera

-Lo siento… dijo Hermione y dio un paso a tras dispuesta a irse

-Me asuste ok? Creí que te estabas ahogando, dijo avergonzado Ron

-Qué? Pero por qué Ron?, lo siento es que Ginny me jalo del pie por eso me hundí

-No lo sé, solo sentí eso, y me asuste, no sé por qué, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-Ok, dijo débilmente Hermione.

-Afortunadamente estas sana y salva, dijo sonriendo tímidamente tratando de esfumar la tensión mientras palmeaba el hombro de Hermione, que sintió un escalofrió al sentirlo tocarla.

Regresaron a casa un poco más tarde de lo previsto y se alistaron para ir a cenar, pero al llegar al esperado restaurante eran casi las 8 y se encontraron con que estaba lleno y había por lo menos 10 personas esperando mesa

-Mejor otro día, dijo Harry

-Si lastima, dijo Ginny decepcionada

-Yo sé a donde podemos ir, dijo Hermione guiándolos

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurant bar, donde un grupo tocaba rock suave, rápido encontraron una mesa para cuatro y se sentaron

-Después de todo se te hizo Harry, es un lugar muggle, dijo Hermione al oído a Harry, cuando llego la mesara Hermione se tomo la libertad de ordenar para todos –Unos nachos con carne familiares, dedos de mozzarella, y una orden de aros de cebolla con aderezo de mostaza con miel, ah y de beber una jarra de cerveza

La mesera se fue y todos se le quedaron viendo a Hermione

-Va a alcanzar para todos? Dijo Ron preocupado

-Claro que sí! Además si te quedas con hambre puedes ordenar algo mas, dijo Hermione

Cuando llego la mesera con la orden Ginny pidió una limonada, adjudicando que no le gustaba el sabor de la cerveza muggle, se acabaron todo lo que les habían llevado e incluso Ron quedo lleno, y más aun después de la tercer jarra de cerveza, Ginny y Harry se pararon a bailar un poco, imitando a otro par de parejas en el lugar, y Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos en la mesa.

-Estuvo delicioso, dijo Ron y de verdad quede lleno, Hermione le sonrió –Por cierto como conoces el lugar?

-Ya sabes una tiene sus secretos, dijo Hermione

-Tu novio te trae aquí? Dijo Ron despectivamente

-No, lo conocí, por una compañera del ministerio, le gusta venir mucho aquí

-Ah, dijo Ron

-Deberíamos ir a bailar Ron, tal vez así me sienta menos llena, que dices?

-Me parece bien dijo, y se pararon a hacerle compañía a sus amigos, ya había música movida, así que se estaban divirtiendo mucho bailando, inventaban pasos, intentaban cantar las canciones aunque no se las sabían, llevaban ya un rato así cuando cambiaron la música y empezaron a tocar un par de baladas, Ginny rápidamente se abrazo de Harry, mientras Hermione quedo parada dispuesta a abandonar la pista cuando Ron tomo su mano la puso alrededor de su cuello, puso sus manos en su cintura y empezó a moverse lentamente, Hermione se apoyo en su pecho y sujeto con ambas manos su cuello, se dejo llevar por la música, tenían un par de canciones bailando así cuando ron le susurro en el oído

-Que hermosa canción

-Si, dijo Hermione bajando de la nube en la que estaba

_If there's somebody calling me on, she is the one_

Ron suspiro el aroma del cabello de Hermione, permitiéndole que llenara sus pulmones –Sigues usando el mismo shampoo, dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios pero con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella

-Si, dijo Hermione, como sabes?

-El olor, ese aroma a lavanda con vainilla, siempre me gusto

-Gracias, dijo Hermione mientras se sonrojaba un poco

De pronto la banda que tocaba termino de tocar anunciando un receso de 30 minutos, así que ron y Hermione se fueron a sentar, estaban solos en la mesa ya que Ginny y Harry no aparecían por ningún lado

-Oye, dijo Ron, y a Josh no se molesta que salgas conmigo, digo como amigos? Ya lo supero?

Hermione sonrió –No tendría porque importarle, ya no es mi novio

-Qué? Dijo Ron desde cuándo?

-Ayer, después de platicar contigo, fue a visitarme, y de pronto todo estaba tan claro que no podía creer que estuve tanto tiempo con él, me sentí tan tonta, simplemente le dije que nuestra relación no estaba funcionando, que prefería que termináramos

-Y que te dijo?

-Obviamente siendo como es intento hacerme sentir mal, con críticas sobre mi persona, para concluir con que le daba igual, que de todas formas ni me veía por que era un adicta al trabajo

-Ardido… dijo Ron molesto

-Sabes en realidad creo que ponía de pretexto el trabajo para no pasar tanto tiempo con el… pero en fin ya acabo y ya no quiero hablar de eso, no merece que gaste ni un segundo más de mi tiempo en el, ni siquiera hablando mal de el

Ron tomo la mano que Hermione tenía sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón –Me da gusto, todo va a estar bien mine, ya veras

-Siempre me gusto que me dijeras así, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que Ron le devolvió

En ese momento llego la mesera interrumpiendo el momento y pidieron una jarra mas, mil cosas rondaban por la mente de Ron mientras veía a Hermione iluminada por la vela en medio de la mesa, Hermione sintió su mirada y volteo a verlo

-Donde estarán Harry y Ginny? Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ron

-No lo sé, bailando no están, ya no hay nadie ahí, y ya se tardaron mucho como para estar en el baño no?

-Crees que se hayan ido? Pregunto Ron viendo en todas direcciones

-No creo, no nos harían eso, dejarnos aquí sin despedirse siquiera? Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza Hermione

-Bueno esperemos a que aparezcan entonces, dijo Ron que presentía que después de media hora de estar sentados no aparecían en el resto de la noche

Pronto empezó a tocar el grupo de nuevo, y mientras estaban sentados escuchando las primeras estrofas de la canción Hermione dijo

-Amo esa canción, me hizo llorar tanto…

-Qué? Entonces como te gusta? Porque te hacia llorar?

-No lo se me recordaba mucho a nosotros

_Tú y yo solíamos estar juntos, todos los días juntos siempre_

_De verdad siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo,_

_No puedo creer que esto pueda ser el fin…_

_Nuestros recuerdos, pueden ser muy tentadores, pero algunos bastante aterradores._

_Mientras morimos ambos, tu y yo con mi cabeza en las manos me siento y lloro_

_No hables, se lo que estas pensando y no necesito tus razones, no me digas porque me lastima_

_Yo sé lo que estás diciendo así que por favor deja de explicar, no hables… se que eres bueno es que eres muy bueno_

-Hermione, dijo Ron mirándola con mucha tristeza, lamentando todo el daño que pudo haber sentido, el también había sufrido pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era ella

-Oh no te preocupes Ron, eso ya paso de verdad, decía Hermione tratando de convencerse a sí misma también

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, que pasa ron?

-Bueno, es que en diferentes ocasiones me has dicho que yo no luche por nosotros, que te costo trabajo recuperarte, bueno muchas cosas, pero por que nunca intentaste hablar conmigo al respecto? Tratar de ver si había una solución, intentar volver

-Honestamente? Dijo Hermione, Ron asintió –No lo sé, de verdad creí que ya no podía hacer nada, que habías dejado de quererme, me había portado muy mal contigo, habíamos estado siendo muy groseros el uno con el otro, y no sabía si te extrañaba a ti o la idea de ti, quise dejar pasar un tiempo haber que pasaba, pero el tiempo paso tan rápido, tú te fuiste a Irlanda, y ahí me di cuenta que esperaba en vano

-Que crees que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido? Crees que hubiéramos regresado?

-Eso nunca lo sabremos Ron

-Pero tú qué piensas Hermione? Dijo Ron muy interesado en su respuesta

-Creo que si te hubieras quedado aquí, hubiera pasado más veces lo que ocurrió en casa de Harry durante aquella fiesta, que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido seguir con su vida, pero quién sabe si hubiéramos regresado, tal vez nos hubiéramos destruido mutuamente

-Y ahora que piensas?

-A que te refieres Ron? Dijo viéndolo de lado tratando de descifrar hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación

-A nosotros, que piensas que nos depare el futuro?

-Tú sabes que nunca fui buena en la clase de adivinación, dijo sonriendo Hermione

Ron rió, porque le recordó los corajes que Hermione pasaba con la maestra Trelawney

-Que piensas tu? Dijo Hermione viendo a Ron concentrada en sus ojos

Ron respiro profundo y pensó unos segundos –Yo pienso que… te amo y creo que tal vez siempre lo haga

-Ron… El cuerpo de Hermione se puso caliente al escuchar eso, la tomo por sorpresa

-Lo siento, tal vez no querías escuchar eso, pero es la verdad, y eso va más allá de que estemos juntos tu y yo, me preocupas y siempre lo harás, ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi vida y eso no se pude borrar ni en un año ni en 10, no es solo que te quiera como una pareja, si no como alguien muy importante en mi vida, una amistad de 13 años vale la pena mantener

Hermione se acerco y abrazo a Ron, un abrazo que le nació del alma, y que Ron respondió sin dudar –Lo mismo siento Ron, dijo Hermione cerca de su oído, Y le dio un beso en la mejilla separándose lentamente de él, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y los dos sintieron como se les derretía el corazón, Ron acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Hermione y le dijo

-Cómo es posible que cada vez te vuelvas más hermosa? Hermione sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Ron, acariciándolo, estaban tan cerca que ningún trabajo les hubiera costado besarse, pero ninguno lo intento, Hermione tenía miedo, miedo de ilusionarse por un momento de melancolía, y Ron se contuvo por qué no quería tampoco arruinar el momento con un impulso, mas ahora que volvían a ser amigos

-Creo que tenias razón, dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que los había inundado

-En qué? Dijo Ron confundido

-Creo que Ginny y Harry nos abandonaron

-Oh dijo Ron, quieres que los busquemos?

-No creo que sea necesario, pero ya es un poco tarde que te parece que nos bebemos esto y nos vamos?

-Muy bien, porque mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, dijo Ron

Terminaron su bebida, y salieron del lugar, Hermione quiso ir por sus cosas primero a grimmauld así que se dirigieron allá, se sentaron un momento a platicar en la sala y Ron empezó a bostezar casi no podia tener los ojos abiertos

-Oh lo siento Ron, se ve que ya tienes mucho sueño, mejor vete a dormir

-No como crees fue un reflejo involuntario, además no dejare que te vayas sola

-No te preocupes de verdad, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, además yo también tengo mucho sueño

-Entro al baño y te acompaño si? Dijo Ron casi sin esperar respuesta salió de la sala

Hermione se sentó en el sillón y vio un suéter de Ron en el respaldo del sillón lo tomo y lo acerco a su rostro aun conservaba su aroma

Cuando Ron regreso vio a Hermione dormida plácidamente en el sillón, acurrucada con un viejo suéter suyo

Ron delicadamente la cargo y subió con ella la acostó en medio de la cama, no se atrevió a intentar cambiarla, así que solo le quito los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta, se sentó junto a ella observándola dormir varios minutos mientras acariciaba su cabello, Hermione tomo su mano y la abrazo mientras se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a Ron

El no se atrevió a arrebatarle la mano, no solo por el temor de despertarla (aunque probablemente siempre lo estuvo), sino porque no quería alejarse de ella, con mucho cuidado se recostó a su lado, quedando muy cerca de ella mientras el brazo de él que Hermione tenía sujetado la abrazaba gentilmente.

Se quedo dormido oliendo su cabello, con su nariz contra su nuca, era una sensación tan familiar, y que le brindaba tanto confort que durmió mejor que en mucho tiempo, al igual que Hermione que se sentía abrigada entre su abrazo.

* * *

><p>Gracias <span>Sirena<span> por tu review, tu siempre con comentarios positivos :)

DAIA Espero que eso signifique que te gusta la historia, gracias por tu review

Always No, la historia no durara 300 capítulos, y por algo la puse en el género de Drama.

**Reviews  
>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, ya solo queda uno, eso si no decido alargar la historia eternamente jajaja. Yo nunca dije que la historia fuera un canon puro (es mas ningún fanfic lo es), ni nada de eso, escribo porque me gusta, y tomo estos personajes prestados por qué me encantan, prefiero que me digan si les gusta la historia o no a que si se parece a lo que JKR escribió o no (que __nunca__ fue mi intención). Ya ahora si, disfruten o no :)_

l  
>l<p>

* * *

><p>_Se quedo dormido oliendo su cabello, con su nariz contra su nuca, era una sensación tan familiar, y que le brindaba tanto confort que durmió mejor que en mucho tiempo, al igual que Hermione que se sentía abrigada entre su abrazo._<p>

Al siguiente día en la mañana Harry entro al cuarto de Ron, para despertarlo ya que debían ir a la madriguera, pero al verlos abrazados tan tranquilos, y casi con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro no se atrevió. Al salir del cuarto quiso cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero una corriente de aire le impidió hacerlo, provocando un fuerte ruido seco, escapo de ahí rápido, para no oír las consecuencias de su acto

Aun estaban en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado dormidos, pero ese sonido provoco que ambos se sobresaltaran y despertaron al mismo tiempo, Ron abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la nuca de Hermione, al percatarse de que nada pasaba y ver que Hermione parecía seguir dormida, no pudo evitar acercar su nariz y oler su cuello, plantándole un dulce beso en la nuca, pero Hermione si estaba despierta, y al sentir el beso sonrió, y dijo

-Buenos días para ti también –Dijo Hermione aun sin voltearse a ver a Ron

-Creí que seguías dormida –Dijo Ron apenado mientras se incorporaba en la cama quitando su brazo de alrededor de Hermione y sentándose, ella se volteo y lo vio sonriendo dijo

-Desperté hace apenas unos segundos, estaba tratando de descifrar donde estaba, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en la sala… Sola –Dijo alzando una ceja, Ron se sonrojo y sonrió, agachando la vista, pero Hermione no buscaba explicaciones se levanto de la cama buscando sus zapatos -¿Dormiste bien? –Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que Ron intentaba empezar a hablar

-Si muy cómodo, –Respondió el pelirrojo volviendo a hacer contacto visual

-¿Estás seguro que no te entumí el brazo? –Dijo Hermione acercándose y tomando el brazo de Ron entre sus manos y dándole un masaje

-No, estoy bien de verdad, muy bien –Dijo Ron mientras acariciaba la mano que sobaba su brazo. Hermione bajo la vista hasta el brazo de Ron donde sus manos se conectaban y pregunto intrigada

-Ron, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Hermione soltándolo y señalando a Ron y luego a ella

-Shhh, no preguntes esas cosas Hermione, hoy no hay que preguntarnos nada ¿Si? A veces es mejor dejar de pensar por un instante y no cuestionarnos todo lo que sucede

-Pero, yo quiero saber –Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama viéndolo fijamente

-Tal vez… –Dijo Ron viendo lejos, suspiro y negó con la cabeza -Creo que en el fondo lo sabes, y yo también, voy al baño.

-¿Qué? ¡Ron! De que hablas yo no sé nada –Grito Hermione al aire ya que Ron había desaparecido en el baño. Rendida al darse cuenta que no tenia caso seguir buscando una respuesta termino de ponerse los zapatos y bajo por un vaso de agua, para encontrar a Ginny y Harry bebiendo café con grandes sonrisas en el rostro

-Buenos días –dijo Hermione bostezando -¿Qué hora es?

-¡Buenos días Hermione! Veo que hasta la noción del tiempo perdiste –Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¿Muy buena noche?

-¿De qué hablas? No creas que se me olvida que nos abandonaron ayer ¡eh!

-¡Por lo visto no tardaron en consolarse! –Dijo ahora Harry quien tampoco borraba la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Qué dicen? No paso nada, ni empiecen a suponer cosas ¡no paso absolutamente nada!

-Harry dice que vio otra cosa, –Dijo Ginny en voz baja

-Pues Harry malinterpreto lo que vio –Dijo Hermione quien ahora también sonreía y estaba muy sonrojada

-¡Ves! Eres culpable ¡hasta te estás riendo! –Dijo Ginny apuntándola y riendo más que antes

-Por favor –Dijo Hermione tratando de no sonreír -No me hagan crearme ilusiones, Ron regresa hoy a Irlanda, y les juro que en realidad nada paso ni un beso nada.

-Ok –Dijo Harry dejando de sonreír -Te creemos

-Que no haya pasado nada físico no significa que no haya pasado nada Hermione, –Dijo Ginny -A veces las palabras o los gestos son más significativos que un beso

-Shhh, creo que ahí viene Ron, por favor –Dijo Hermione cubriendo sus labios con un dedo

-Buenos días –Dijo Ron, -¿A qué hora nos vamos?

-Buenos días, ¡Amaneciste de muy buen humor hermanito! –Dijo ginny

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y luego a Ginny -La verdad sí, me la pase muy bien ayer, hasta que nos abandonaron, pero en serio, creo que ya tenemos que irnos

-Pues ya lo sé –Dijo Harry -Yo, intente subir a despertarte hace rato pero… Ron lo volteo a ver serio, esperando que iba a decir, Harry vio a Hermione y solo dijo -Se me olvido.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy para que Uds. puedan hacer lo mismo –Dijo Hermione

-¿Que no vienes con nosotros? –Dijo Ron

-Creo que no –Dijo Hermione bajando la vista y negando con la cabeza

-Vaya invitación hermanito, –Dijo Ginny

-Lo siento, Hermione ¿te gustaría venir a desayunar con nosotros? –Dijo Ron en un tono reverencial

-No gracias Ron, traigo esta ropa desde ayer, y creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, me duele un poco la cabeza, no estoy acostumbrada a beber cerveza así.

-¿Estás segura? De seguro haya mama te puede preparar algo para que te sientas mejor

-Pero y la ropa? –Dijo Hermione

-Yo te presto algo Hermione, no te preocupes. –Hermione empezó a cambiar de opinión, pero cuando recordó que era el desayuno para despedir a Ron por que se regresaba a Irlanda y quien sabe cuando regresaba, prefirió acortar su suplicio

- No, de verdad, muchas gracias pero mejor me iré a casa, buen viaje Ron

-Te acompaño, no te preocupes, bueno a la chimenea, –Dijo Ron saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron parados frente a la chimenea Ron la abrazo, -Te voy a extrañar Hermione, este fin de semana fue excelente

-Lo mismo digo Ron, –Se limito a decir Hermione, pero él no la soltaba -Ron me tengo que ir, recuerdas?

-Lo siento, creo que no quiero dejarte ir –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa y sus brazos aun en la cintura de Hermione pero viéndola firmemente a los ojos

-Creo que yo tampoco quiero que me dejes ir, –Dijo Hermione Se abrazaron una vez mas y Ron le susurro en el oído a Hermione

-Aunque quisiera nunca podría, –Y los dos entendían el verdadero significado de esas palabras, le dio un beso en la mejilla y al fin se separaron, -Cuídate, nos vemos pronto.

-Eso espero, –Dijo Hermione mientras entraba a la chimenea y le dedico una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre llamas verdes. Ron se quedo mirando un par de minutos la chimenea vacía, hasta que apareció Harry apurándolo para irse, trato de sacarle algo de información de la noche anterior pero obtuvo la misma respuesta de Hermione

-No paso nada Harry, de verdad, solo conversamos, y fue agradable, se quedo dormida aquí y no la quise despertar, la subí al cuarto para que durmiera cómoda, además termino antes de ayer con Josh, deben de estar pasando muchas cosas por su mente, así que no creas que paso algo, no me aprovecharía de su vulnerabilidad

-Si… Ginny me comento que termino con Josh, Hermione le platico ayer, pero en serio Ron, estaban abrazados, no digo que hayan hecho algo malo, pero algo tuvo que pasar para que quedaran dormidos así

-Harry, ¡no paso nada! De verdad, –Dijo Ron ya un poco arto

Y en cierta forma era verdad, pero en otra era mentira y Ron lo sabía, aunque no había pasado nada físico entre ellos, de alguna forma había pasado algo, y Ron no se lo podía sacar de la mente. Después del desayuno con sus padres se fue a Irlanda y se propuso enfocarse en el trabajo el tiempo que le quedara allá.

Mientras tanto Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ron, ¿Qué significaban? 'Creo que en el fondo lo sabes' -¿Qué es lo que se? ¿Qué no podemos estar juntos, que aunque nos queramos no funcionamos como pareja? Que debemos regresar? ¿Qué me quiere como amiga? ¿Cómo hermana? ¡Que es lo que se! –Se atormentaba Hermione una y otra vez, tenía tiempo que no pensaba tanto en él, y lo peor era que no quería contarles a sus amigos lo que pasaba por su mente, así que estaba sola con esos pensamientos. Paso un mes y no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche, la forma en que bailaron, como los brazos de Ron la apretaban contra él, la sensación del cuerpo firme de Ron contra el suyo, el aroma que tenia… cerró los ojos e inhalo, podría jurar que aspiro su aroma de nuevo, como si estuviera parado frente a ella, abrió los ojos, pero se encontraba sola.

Un viernes por la tarde, después de salir del trabajo Hermione regreso como siempre a su departamento, se preparo un té como siempre, tomo un libro y se sentó en la sala a leer, como siempre. Pero, había algo diferente, se sentía extraña, como cuando sabes que tienes que hacer algo pero no recuerdas que es, con una sensación rara en el estomago, por más que intentaba, no lograba concentrarse en la lectura así que aparto la vista del libro un momento y probo recapitular su día, para ver si descubría que era lo que faltaba, Pero no daba resultado.

De pronto vio de nuevo ese marco colgado, ese que enmarcaba un pedazo de pared pintado por Ron, recordó ese día, el día que él la pinto, lo ilusionada que estaba por estar junto a él, lo que le había hecho sentir, sintió una gran nostalgia y empezó a extrañarlo más que nunca, se puso de pie y se acerco a tocar la pared, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar la doblegaron, ya no estaba con él, probablemente no lo volvería a estar nunca. Imagino el futuro, cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Ron se enamorara de alguien más y se casara. Sintió un golpe en el pecho, -¿Y si se casa con alguien más? el solo pensamiento la torturo y recordó de nuevo las palabras de Ron

"-Creo que en el fondo lo sabes.", Y se do cuenta, lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo. Amaba a Ron, y el tenia razón, ella le reclamaba por no haber luchado por la relación pero ella en ningún momento intento volver con él, y ahora todo tenía sentido, tenían que estar juntos, merecían estar juntos, y Hermione no iba a tolerar ni un minuto más sin saber que pensaba él al respecto, así que hizo lo que le pareció más razonable y prudente en ese momento. Viajar a Irlanda

Recordó, que no sabía cómo llegar a la casa de Ron, como lucia ni nada, pero no quería preguntarle a Harry o Ginny, no quería que nadie se enterara de su decisión, fingió ir a visitarlos y como pudo robo una de las cartas de Ron, primero observo que en el sobre viniera la dirección luego se dispuso a emprender su viaje, casi tres horas después ya estaba en Dublín, eran las 10 de la noche, de un viernes cuando apareció afuera de la casa de Ron, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar pensó

-¿Y si esta con alguien? ¡Que estoy haciendo!, –Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar por donde llego, pero de pronto pensó -¿Qué estoy haciendo? Vine hasta aquí por él, ¿y ni siquiera voy a verlo? –Así que se regreso, cuando estuvo parada frente a la puerta de nuevo, corroboro el numero varias veces, hasta que alzo su brazo para tocar la puerta, cerró los ojos y lo hizo

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que volvió a tocar, toco tres veces más y nadie le abrió la puerta ni respondió

-Debió haber salido, –pensó, -¡Claro! Es viernes, –Pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo así que se sentó contra la puerta, esperando que no tardara mucho, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, hasta que una amable voz la despertó

-Señorita, está bien?

Abrió los ojos y vio a un señor desconocido -¿Qué hora es? –Dijo alarmada Hermione mientras se ponía de pie

-Casi las 8 de la mañana, ¿Está esperando a alguien?

-Si al joven pelirrojo que vive en este departamento –Dijo Hermione señalando la puerta

-Oh, bueno, pues creo que no está en casa, a veces no duerme aquí, a veces pasan días y no se aparece, si le puedo dar un consejo, sé que no me incumbe pero, no se ilusione con él, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?

-Sí, si claro, gracias, –Dijo Hermione tratando de acomodar su cabello haciéndolo lucir más decente

-¿Necesita algo más? –Dijo la voz amable de nuevo

-No gracias, –Dijo Hermione decepcionada, apretó los labios, conteniendo su desilusión. Ahora sí, esto no había quedado perdido por ella, de seguro Ron se había quedado a dormir en casa de alguna chica tal vez incluso regreso y la vio ahí y decidió irse, mil cosas pensó Hermione, y se dirigió al aeropuerto, era una distancia muy larga para aparecer y para irse sola en una escoba (en la que no era muy buena), compro el primer vuelo disponible que desafortunadamente salía hasta las 9pm, Podía haber conseguido otra forma de volver, claro, pero no quería que nadie supiera de su viaje.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Pensó Hermione, desayuno, dio un paseo por el lugar, inconscientemente deseando encontrarse con él en la calle, e incluso pensó regresar a la casa de Ron pero sentía coraje hacia él, ni siquiera había sido claro con lo que sentía, y de seguro seguía divirtiéndose con otras, por lo que le había dicho su vecino pensó que frecuentemente dormía en casa de alguna de sus amiguitas, decidió regresar al aeropuerto sintiéndose la más estúpida de las mujeres, ni siquiera se preocupo por buscar un modo mágico de volver, porque necesitaba ese tiempo para que la idea tocara fondo, necesitaba asimilarlo, fue la espera más larga que pudo haber imaginado

Parecía que todo le salía mal, el vuelo se había retrasado, luego tuvo que hacer escala en Escocia, cuando por fin llego a Londres era casi la una de la mañana, estaba agotada, y apenas tubo energías para aparecer en su casa.

Subió las escaleras que la conducían a la puerta de su departamento, sin ver hacia ningún lado desesperada por abrir la puerta y tirarse en la cama a dormir, tal vez antes darse un baño caliente, llorar un poco mas y desconectarse del mundo, así que ni siquiera se percato de la sombra que estaba en las escaleras

* * *

><p>Gracias <strong>cece <strong>por tu review :)

Tere, Gracias por tu review, creo que lo que JKR escribió es perfecto, no personajes perfectos, ya que si algo siempre puntualizo es que todos tienen defectos, no me gusta la otra saga gracias por la sugerencia.

**Reviews?  
><strong>**l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V <strong>


	11. Capitulo final

_Bueno aquí está el final de la historia, algunos me pedían que ya terminara, otros que la alargara, pero hasta aquí llego. Solo les quiero compartir que por fin cumplí un propósito que me propuse al iniciar este año, leer mas y escribir, leí varios libros (Y varios__ fics, por cierto por primera vez en mi vida), además escribí más de 125,000 palabras, por lo menos en las historias que publique en esta página (también la primera vez que escribo), así que estoy feliz :) Me gustaría saber que les parece el final ¡por favor háganmelo saber! Y ahora sí, sin más preámbulo:_

l

l

Parecía que todo le salía mal, el vuelo se había retrasado, luego tuvo que hacer escala en Escocia, cuando por fin llego a Londres era casi la una de la mañana, estaba agotada, y apenas tubo energías para aparecer en su casa.

Subió las escaleras que la conducían a la puerta de su departamento, sin ver hacia ningún lado desesperada por abrir la puerta y tirarse en la cama a dormir, tal vez antes darse un baño caliente, llorar un poco mas y desconectarse del mundo, así que ni siquiera se percato de la sombra que estaba en las escaleras

-¡Hermione!

-¿Ron?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –De seguro su vecino le conto que fui, ahora ¿Qué pretexto usare? pensó Hermione, Ron se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ella

-Recibí mi cambio, viviré de nuevo aquí, quise que fueras la primera en saberlo, vine ayer y te espere, pero como no llegabas, volví hoy, desde temprano, no sabía que te gustara salir tanto –Dijo Ron con una media sonrisa y levantando una ceja, ya estaba a centímetros de ella

Hermione sintió sus piernas temblar al oír su voz, ¿Podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando? O lo estaría imaginando todo

-Yo también fui a buscarte, –Dijo ella con voz temblorosa -Estaba en Irlanda, –Dijo casi riendo y al mismo tiempo llorando por la situación

Ron desapareció la distancia entre los dos en un instante, sorprendiéndola la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, el sabor de sus labios era el mismo que recordaba, la hacía vibrar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Ron suavemente rosaba sus labios contra los suyos, rozaba su lengua con la suya, como si se volvieran a conocer.

-Te amo, –Dijo Ron apenas entre besos

-Yo más, –Dijo Hermione, por fin dejaron de besarse pero quedaron abrazados, Ron la veía dulcemente y rosaba su nariz con la de ella

-¿Puedes por favor perdonarme? Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, no puedo –Dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Ron, yo también quiero estar contigo, fui hasta Irlanda solo para decirte eso

-¿De verdad fuiste? ¿Por mi? ¿Solo por mí?

-Claro, no iba a dejar que te escaparas de mí sin luchar, nunca más Ron, nunca más dejare de luchar por ti, por nosotros

Ron la volvió a besar, esta vez un corto beso, -Yo tampoco mine, pero ¿debes estar muy cansada verdad? –Dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara

-Demasiado, –Dijo Hermione abrazando fuerte a Ron

-Entonces entra, para que descanses, mañana vendré muy temprano, lo prometo

-Estás loco si crees que te vas a ir ahora, ¿después de esto? –Dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta, lo tomo de la mano y entraron al departamento

-A ¿Si? ¿Qué tienes planeado? –Dijo Ron sonriendo y con sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de Hermione

-Solo esto, estar cerca de ti, sentirte y no planeo dejar de hacerlo ahora –Lo beso de nuevo en los labios lento pero cada vez mas apasionadamente, se sentían tan bien

-Hermione, solo quiero decirte que…

-Shhh no me digas nada, no es necesario Ron

-Es que si lo es, Por favor, escucha, te amo y sé que lo nuestro no funciono antes pero creo que ahora que me he dado cuenta que puedo tener una vida sin ti, me he di cuenta que no quiero, todo este tiempo fue como si estuviera incompleto, viviendo a medias, estaba bien pero en cada momento sentía que algo faltaba, y eras tú

-Yo sentía lo mismo. Creo que aprendí que lo mejor es aclarar las cosas antes de que se vuelvan problemas, te amo Ron

-Shhh ya deja de hablar y bésame –No necesitó decirlo dos veces, apenas termino de hablar y se estaban besando de nuevo, cada vez se acercaban mas, cada vez se besaban más intensamente, Ron pego la espalda de Hermione contra la pared y empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas

-Ron, de verdad no quiero romper el encanto del momento, pero ya casi es domingo y el viernes fue la última vez que tome un baño y estuve en el aeropuerto muggle desde hace 24 horas, estoy muy cansada

-Tú me pediste que me quedara… –Dijo Ron mirándola confundido

-Lo sé, y no me arrepiento no quiero estar lejos de ti esta noche, pero –Dijo Hermione susurrando entre los labios de Ron

-Ven –Le dijo Ron, la tomo de la mano y la metió al baño, preparo el agua para que saliera tibia y empezó a quitarle la ropa a Hermione

-Ron, ¿Qué haces? –Dijo entre sorprendida y medio ofendida

-Cuidando de ti –Susurro mientras pasaba la blusa de Hermione por arriba de su cabeza, Hermione se relajo y lo veía tranquilamente, ya que él lo hacía sin ningún morbo y seguía sus instrucciones, Ron trataba de no ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione pero no podía evitar recordar cómo se sentía contra su piel -Metete a la regadera –Le dijo dulcemente

-No creas que es un truco pero temo caerme estoy muy cansada, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro que si mine, ven, –Dijo Ron tomándola del brazo y metiéndose con ella en la regadera

-Tu ropa Ron, se está mojando

-No importa, luego la seco

-Quítatela –Dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sin apartar la vista de ella Ron se empezó a desvestir, cuando se despojo de todo se paro junto a ella bajo el chorro de agua Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Ron y luego lo abrazo, unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro confundiéndose con el agua

Ron lleno una esponja de jabón y lentamente la empezó a pasar por los hombros y brazos de Hermione, enjabonándola, le cerró al agua para permitir que la espuma se quedara en su piel, ella tomo el jabón en sus manos haciendo espuma, y empezó a pasarlas por el cuerpo de Ron, ese cuerpo que tantos años fue suyo, ahora se veía distinto, pero de alguna forma seguía siendo tal como recordaba, cuando tuvieron sus cuerpos completamente enjabonados Hermione le abrió de nuevo al agua Ron la abrazo y la empezó a besar apasionadamente

-Eres tan hermosa como recordaba –Dijo apretándola fuerte contra el

-Ron, te extrañe tanto –Decía Hermione con la voz quebrándosele de la emoción

De alguna forma terminaron su ducha después de largos besos y tiernas pero sensuales caricias, y salieron del baño, Hermione se puso una bata y se acostó, Ron solo se puso su ropa interior y se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola muy cerca de el

-¿Crees que voy a poder dormir así? –Dijo abruptamente Hermione

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto confundido Ron

-Contigo abrazándome así –Dijo seria

-Lo siento –Y Ron la soltó, muy extrañado

-No me refería a que me soltaras –Susurro en su oído, -Sino a que me abrazaras más fuerte –Y empezó a besarlo, acariciando su cabello, Ron le correspondió y en un momento paso de besar sus labios a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no de una manera salvaje, si no de una manera sensual y lenta, como si tratara de recordar a que sabia cada pedazo de ella, Hermione suspiraba, y repitió el trato a Ron, haciendo vibrar y susurrar su nombre en más de una ocasión

-Muero –Dijo Ron en el oído de Hermione

-¿Que cosa?

-Me muero por hacer el amor contigo, –Dijo Ron, y la beso nuevamente, esa noche al unirse de nuevo no solo sus cuerpos se reencontraron, si no sus almas, la emoción que sentían al estar conectados intensificaba sus sentidos, y los llevo hasta el placer extremo, en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de hacer el amor con quien realmente amas y de tener solo sexo, se sentían completamente plenos, y llenos, sin ningún vacio.

Varios suspiros y Te amos después Ron veía tiernamente a Hermione quien trataba de dormir, la observaba casi con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione abrió un ojo y lo vio

-Sabia que me estabas viendo, ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué tengo en la cara? –Dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro

-Nada, te ves absolutamente hermosa

-¿Y por eso te ríes?, –Dijo sonrojada Hermione, tantos años y aun la sonrojaba

-No me rio, es solo, estoy demasiado feliz, creo que la felicidad trata de salir de mi –Dijo al momento que besaba su frente

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo Hermione dudando y con un poco de pena

-Claro mine

-Esto… ¿Significa que ya volvimos?

-Oh mine, ¡eres tan tierna! –Dijo Ron riendo y abrazando espontáneamente a Hermione

-Es que, solo quiero estar segura, no quiero hacerme ilusiones y luego

-Shhh, Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Ronald Billius Weasley –Ron sonrió y se acerco a besarla -Se que ya anduvimos varios años pero, me gustaría que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma Ron, acabamos de regresar y tal vez sea prudente, no sé, volver a empezar lentamente

-Claro, opino lo mismo –Dijo Ron apenas dejando de besarla

-¿Ya te dije que te amo Ron, y que te admiro, y qué creo que eres uno de los hombres más valientes y leales que conozco?

-¡Ya Hermione! Me sonrojas –Dijo Ron escondiendo su rostro juguetonamente en la almohada

-Es cierto Ron, escúchame, esto es importante, eres asombroso, y el oír que un hombre como tu me ama, me hace sentir más importante y especial

-Tú eres importante mine, demasiado, pero creo que te falto algo…

-¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-¿No crees que soy guapo? –Dijo Ron provocando una carcajada por parte de Hermione, y en cuanto pudo dejar de reír le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le dijo

-Eres un hombre muy guapo, eres el más atractivo de todos tus hermanos

-Es el mejor cumplido que he oído –Dijo Ron abrazando fuerte a Hermione pocos minutos después los dos estaban totalmente dormidos

Al despertar al siguiente día y ver a Hermione a su lado Ron tubo una sensación difícil de explicar, no solo alegría sino plenitud, tranquilidad, certeza. Se levanto de la cama, tenía algo que hacer, escribió una nota a Hermione y la dejo en su almohada

"_Buenos días, no sabes la bella sensación que tuve al despertar de nuevo a tu lado, no me quería despegar de ti, prometo que regreso en seguida. Te amo, Ron x"_

No paso una hora y ya estaba de vuelta en el departamento de Hermione -'Bendita sea la magia' pensó Ron, mas aun al notar que Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de la nota, seguía completamente dormida así que la tomo y la hecho a la basura, después se dispuso a preparar el mejor desayuno del mundo, digno de la reconciliación del siglo, le faltaba un poco por terminar cuando llego Hermione por detrás suyo y lo abrazo

-¡Dios, me asustaste Hermione! –Dijo Ron asustado

-Lo siento, buenos días para ti también –Dijo Hermione soltándolo, Ron inmediatamente se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella la beso y abrazo

-Buenos días amor, –Lo que la hizo sonreír -Trataba de darte una sorpresa con el desayuno, ¿te importaría esperar en el cuarto mientras termino?

-Como usted mande señor cocinero –Dijo Hermione y se regreso al cuarto, no sin antes darle un buen beso de buenos días

Diez minutos después llego Ron al cuarto, traía una gran charola con desayuno para dos, fruta picada, huevos, tocino, salchichas, pan tostado, mantequilla, mermelada, jugo de calabaza, leche, y un florero con una hermosa rosa de un tono rosado muy hermoso

-¡Wow! Cuanta comida, me recuerda a los desayunos en Hogwarts, –Dijo entre nostálgica y sorprendida, el solo verla sonreír así hacia a Ron más feliz

Hermione también se sentía muy feliz, tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentirse así, compartir el desayuno en la cama con Ron era un momento simple y al mismo tiempo maravilloso

-Por cierto, –Dijo Ron al terminar su desayuno, -La rosa es para ti

-Muchas gracias es absolutamente hermosa

-No mas que tu, –Dijo Ron acariciándole la barbilla

-Basta Ron, ¡te has vuelto demasiado halagador! –Dijo abochornada

-Hablo en serio, eres única, como esta rosa

-¡Las Rosas no son únicas Ron! –Dijo Hermione volteando los ojos

-Lo son, cuando significan algo para ti, esta rosa –Dijo Ron acariciando sutilmente la mejilla de Hermione, -Es la más bella que he visto en mi vida y al verla no pude evitar recordarte, como ella embelleces todo, claro que tiene espinas, pero es para alejar a quien trate de hacerle daño, solo alguien que la aprecie, y la trate correctamente podrá esquivarlas, como en ella, lo mejor de ti es indescriptible, puedes describir una rosa, es mas la puedes pintar, fotografiar, pero no puedes expresar su aroma, solo lo sientes –Acentuó Ron besándola muy tiernamente en los labios

-Eres tu el que la hace única Ron, sin ti solo sería una Rosa mas, Te amo –Dijo Hermione y volvió a besarlo

Cuando se separaron sus labios Hermione noto los ojos de Ron, brillaban como cuando contienes las lágrimas

-Ron, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto acariciando su rostro y esbozando una sonrisa por la ternura que le provocaba verlo así

-Mejor de lo que nunca había estado, estoy contigo, Te amo, no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar lo que estoy sintiendo, así que solo diré que, se que ninguna relación es perfecta y aunque en el futuro tengamos desacuerdos y peleemos, prefiero imaginarme peleando contigo que besando a alguien más. No quiero decir que vayamos a pelear, si no que, no importa lo que pase, quiero estar contigo, te amo aun desde antes de saberlo, te ame cuando yo mismo lo negaba, nunca te deje de amar, y no creo que sea posible, lo que quiero decir…

Se aclaro la garganta, tomo la rosa y paso su mano sobre ella, haciendo que sus pétalos se abrieran mostrando algo brillante en su interior que hizo se Hermione se quedara sin aliento al verlo, Ron se incoo en la cama le ofreció la flor a Hermione y con voz temblorosa pero muy segura dijo

-Hermione ¿te gustaría discutir conmigo por el resto de nuestra vida, envejecer a mi lado hasta que mi cabello rojo se convierta en gris y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? Hermione Granger ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Hermione lo veía estupefacta, no alcanzaba a procesar lo ocurrido, transcurrieron un par de segundos que parecieron horas para Ron

-Se que anoche dije que lo llevaríamos con calma pero ya no quiero seguir sin ti, cuando estás seguro de con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece cuanto antes, pero si t-

Hermione puso una mano en los labios de Ron, impidiéndole seguir hablando, ella agacho la vista y el pudo ver una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, Ron temió lo peor…

-Ron… –Dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada -Nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado te amo, y ¡Si! Claro que acepto –Dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo efusivamente, tanto que lo tumbo, y así sobre el empezó a besarlo -Era una tonta idea eso de ir despacio, a quien se le ocurrió –Dijo Hermione entre besos, y podía sentir como Ron sonreía mientras la besaba y la abrazaba mas fuerte

-Espera, no te he puesto tu anillo, –Dijo Ron abruptamente dejando de besarla, tomo la rosa y lo saco de su centro, era un hermoso anillo con tres diamantes del mismo tamaño y la inscripción 'Por Siempre' y un símbolo ∞ grabado dentro -Mira – Dijo mientras lo deslizaba sobre su dedo, -Simboliza nuestro pasado, presente y futuro juntos –El anillo embono perfecto con la dueña

-Es el anillo más hermoso que he visto Ron, es perfecto, pero debió costarte una fortuna, espera… ¿Cuándo lo compraste? Apenas estamos juntos hace algunas horas…

-No quiero decir eso, además tú te mereces eso y más

-Ron, pero dime, ¿cuándo lo compraste?

-Cuando lo vi, creí que era perfecto, y no pude evitarlo –Dijo sonriendo muy apenado

-Ron… ¿Cuando?

-¿Me presionaras hasta que lo diga verdad? –Hermione asintió -¿Recuerdas aquella recompensa o 'agradecimiento' que nos dieron después de la guerra?

-Claro con eso pague mis estudios en Oxford Wizarding, ¿Qué con eso? –Dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de Ron

-Bueno, pues fue entonces que lo compre, cuando estabas en Australia…

-Ron, eso fue hace 6 años –Dijo Hermione boquiabierta con la revelación

-Lo sé, –Dijo Ron riendo -Tremendo cobarde, apenas me atrevo a dártelo

-¿Qué? Ron, ¿Lo compraste hace tanto? ¿sabías que querías casarte conmigo hace 6 años? –Dijo Hermione llena de ilusión

-Apenas, te bese por primera vez lo supe mine, solo que sabia no estábamos en edad de hacerlo, esperaba el momento indicado, y por un tiempo creí que nunca llegara, creí que no podría dártelo, tu sabes después de nuestros problemas, afortunadamente todo mejoro, –Y concluyo con un beso su discurso

-Ron… eres el amor de mi vida, no puedo creer que sea tan afortunada para tenerte a mi lado, ¡Gracias! –Y volvió a embestirlo con un abrazo -Esto es tan perfecto, que tengo miedo de despertar –Dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro

-Mine… ven aquí –Le dijo Ron y limpio su rostro -Te amo, y eso no es ningún sueño o alucinación

-Gracias, yo también te amo –Dijo suspirando Hermione -Ojala esa rosa pudiera durar para siempre, para recordar este momento toda la vida, aunque no es que necesite algo mas para recordarlo

-Pues siendo el novio perfecto que soy, digo Prometido, –Dijo Ron sonriendo de solo pronunciar esa palabra -Pensé en eso antes, la hechice y durara tanto como nuestro amor

-Ron, por favor deja de ser tan perfecto, ¡Me estas asustando! –Dijo Hermione riendo provocando que Ron le diera un ataque de cosquillas, tumbándose sobre ella

Pasaron varias horas más en esa cama sin querer pensar en nada, más que ellos dos, riendo, besándose, llorando, abrazados, amándose, fue solo cuando el hambre los impulso a levantarse que lo hicieron. Estaban en la cocina comiendo cuando Hermione escucho a Ginny

-¡Hermione! ¿Donde estas?

-¿Le dijiste algo? –Le susurro Hermione a Ron pero el negó con la cabeza, así que Hermione salió de la cocina

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa? –Ginny corrió a abrazarla, y Hermione vio que Harry también estaba con ella con los ojos llorosos, sintió a su amiga temblar entre sus brazos y pudo notar que lloraba, un enorme terror recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione en una fracción de segundo, Ginny no era una persona que llorara con facilidad, debía ser algo realmente serio para tenerla en ese estado, y temió que el sueño que estaba viviendo fuera solo eso, un sueño -Ginny, ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, ¡no me asustes! –Dijo Hermione con mucha ansiedad en su voz

Pero Ginny solo la abrazaba más fuerte, el tiempo para Hermione parecía haberse detenido. Separo bruscamente a Ginny de su lado, la tomo firmemente de los hombros y le pregunto

-¿Qué pasa? Era más bien una exigencia desesperada no una pregunta

Los ojos de Ginny que estaban cerrados en un intento frustrado de contener las lágrimas poco a poco se abrieron dejando escapar una lágrima en la acción

-Lo siento –Alcanzo a articular Ginny mientras se limpiaba la cara

Hermione sintió un vacio en el estomago, instintivamente volteo hacia atrás, a la puerta de la cocina, haber si alcanzaba a ver la silueta de Ron, para que la tranquilizara pero no fue así, eso aumento su angustia

-Lo siento, –Dijo de nuevo Ginny inmediatamente después, más calmada -Que pena reaccionar de esta manera, ¡Pero son buenas noticias, estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo Hermione! –Y Ginny volvió a abrazar a su amiga, que quedo sorprendida con la noticia, no articulaba ninguna palabra, esta vez cuando volteo a ver a Harry le parecía que su cara de llanto esbozaba más bien una sonrisa.

Hermione soltó el aire que haba estado conteniendo y los nervios que antes la llenaron lentamente la dejaron, causándole una sensación de euforia mezclada con llanto incontrolable

-Felicidades –dijo Hermione entre jadeos de aire y apretó más fuerte a su amiga

-¿Escuche bien? –Dijo una voz proveniente de la cocina, y el rostro de Ron tímidamente se empezó a asomar

-¡Ron! –Dijeron sorprendidos Ginny y Harry y voltearon a ver a Hermione esperando una respuesta

-¿Entonces? –Dijo Ron desviando la atención, -¿Seré tío?

-Si, –Dijo Harry sonriendo -¡Y vas a ser padrino! –Ron se acerco a él y le dio un gran abrazo, en realidad se sentía muy feliz por Harry y su hermana, a quien abrazo después dándole sus mejores deseos. Hermione aun se limpiaba las lágrimas cuando Ron la abrazo, conmovido de su reacción, ignorando la verdadera causa

-Esperen, –Dijo Ginny en un tono de voz especialmente alto, -¿Alguien me podría explicar que está pasando aquí? ¿Hermione?

-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo inocentemente apretándose aun más contra Ron

-¡A eso! ¿Regresaron? ¡Díganme!

-No sé de que hablas Ginny, Ron y yo nunca nos separamos, y ahora menos que nunca –Dijo esto último poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Ron, mostrando su hermoso anillo

Ginny dio un grito y los abrazo, -¡Me da tanto gusto!, ustedes pertenecen el uno al otro, qué bueno que dejaron de hacerse los tontos

-Veo que por fin se lo diste, –Dijo Harry después de felicitarlos

-¿Tú lo sabías Harry? –Dijo sorprendida Hermione

-Claro que lo sabía, Ron nunca ha sido bueno para ocultar las cosas por mucho tiempo, esa cara lo delata

-Pero no entiendo, –Dijo Ginny, -Hermione, hable contigo hace dos días y aun no estaban juntos, ¿Y ahora están comprometidos? ¿No creen que, primero deberían resolver sus problemas?

-Nuestros problemas están olvidados. Todo pasó hoy –Dijo Hermione, quien ya había parado de llorar, -¡Fue la cosa más romántica del mundo!

Ron se aclaro la garganta –Mine, te agradecería que no compartieras la historia en este momento, –Temeroso de la reacción de Harry

-Oh vamos hermanito, quiero oír ¡qué tan romántico eres! –Dijo Ginny burlonamente, -Además se que te gusta ser el centro de atención, aquí vengo yo con la noticia de mi embarazo y me opacas con la tuya de compromiso

-No lo planee, solo paso. Oye ¿Y ya saben mis papas? No sé si sea buena idea dar las dos noticias juntas probablemente mueran de alegría

-SI… –Dijo Ginny deteniéndose a pensar, -Los haría demasiado felices… ¿Que les parece que vamos y los matamos de alegría?

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a la madriguera, tal y como lo supusieron los padres de Ginny y Ron estallaron en llanto al oír las buenas noticias, y al escuchar la de Ron y Hermione, no mostraron ninguna sorpresa, más bien parecían haberlo estado esperando. Una reacción muy diferente la que tuvieron los padres de Hermione, que si bien, se llenaron de alegría no podían entender como era que hacía unos días no eran novios y hoy estaban comprometidos

Lo bueno era que Hermione nunca había compartido con sus padres muchos detalles de los problemas de su relación con Ron, al menos no la razón de su rompimiento ni todo el drama de después.

-Por un segundo creí que tu padre me golpearía, ¿Viste la cara que puso? –Dijo Ron mientras entraban al departamento de Hermione después de visitarlos

-No es para tanto, solo lo tomo por sorpresa la noticia

-Claro ese dices tú, porque papa y mama ¡te adoran! Te quieren más que a mí, podría jurar que cuando terminamos mama se molesto conmigo por alejarte de ella

-Ron, no seas malo con mi padres, ellos también te aprecian es solo que son menos efusivos que tus papas, además, dicen que las mujeres se casan con hombres parecidos a sus padres así que debes parecerte más a papa de lo que piensas

-¿Qué? Hermione por favor no digas cosas como esa, suena un poco perturbador –Dijo Ron con lo que pareció un escalofrió en la espina dorsal

-Que, ¿Qué te pareces a mi padre?

-¡Sí!, bueno no, si no que las chicas se casan con hombres parecidos a sus padres

Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de preocupación de Ron

-Además no es cierto, Harry y papa no se parecen –Dijo Ron

-No hablo de lo físico Ron, sino de la forma de ser

-Espero que no tengamos una hija entonces, pobre ¿te imaginas?

-Entonces ¿crees que yo hago mal al elegirte? –Pregunto Hermione incrédula

-¡Claro! Eres demasiado buena para mí, no sé en qué pensabas al aceptar casarte conmigo –Dijo Ron tomándola de la cintura y besándola -Aunque no fue tanto como que me eligieras, sino que yo te elegí a ti.

-¡Por favor, Ronald Weasley! Yo fui quien te conquisto, y yo al contrario, pienso que si algún día tuviéramos una hija me encantaría que se casara con alguien, noble, leal, humano, guapo, gracioso y brillante como tu

Ron beso a Hermione y la abrazo durante varios segundos

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué después de todo no te importaría tener un hijo con alguien como yo? –Dijo Ron riendo

-Nada me haría más feliz que tener un mini tu

-Mejor una mini tu, daría menos problemas, de seguro se la pasaría en su cuarto estudiando, –Dijo burlón, provocando que Hermione le golpeara el brazo

-Mientras no tenga amigos que la hagan meterse en problemas para salvar al mundo, o que la enamoren –Susurro en su oído

-Mejor un niño, –Dijo Ron

-Tal vez más de uno, ¿Qué te parecería? Digo yo que soy hija única tuve una niñez un poco solitaria, siempre rodeada de adultos, aunque tampoco estoy segura de que me gustaría tener una familia tan grande como la tuya

-Que te parece algo intermedio, más de uno, pero definitivamente no siete

-Definitivamente no, –Agrego Hermione

Ahora el tiempo que habían estado separados era solo una cosa del pasado, algo borroso que parecían no querer recordar bien, pero que al mismo tiempo los había marcado. Decidieron no volver a vivir juntos hasta que estuvieran casados, así que los meses que les tomo planear la boda Ron se estuvo quedando con Harry y Ginny, quienes también podían notar un gran cambio en el, en esencia era el mismo amigo y hermano que conocían pero mucho más maduro, del mismo modo Hermione había vuelto a ser la chica segura e inteligente que conocían, pero mucho más flexible y feliz.

l  
>l<p>

Unos meses después compartieron el especial momento de unir sus vidas frente a sus amigos y familia, en una romántica noche, llena de brindis, flores, velas, y en la cual no dejaron de sonreírse el uno al otro, fue todo lo que soñaron que seria.

A casi dos años de haber unido sus vidas Hermione dio a luz a su primera hija, una hermosa niña de cara rosada y cabello de fuego como el padre, al tener en sus brazos a este ser tan especial y único para ellos Hermione y Ron no dudaron en que nombre querían darle: Rose

l  
>l<p>

* * *

><p>*Rose es Rosa en Español<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sirena<strong>: Gracias por tus reviews y tus lindas palabras, se siente bonito que a alguien le guste lo que escribes, y me da gusto no haberte decepcionado con el final. No se te pueden mandar mensajes privados asi que tuve que actualizar la historia solo para agradecerte! :D

* * *

><p>Sé que este capítulo está bastante cursi, pero no pude evitarlo, lo siento si les causo diabetes. <strong>Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia<strong>, Prometo corregir los errores en los capítulos pasados.

Pero díganme que les pareció

**V **


End file.
